interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Svedese-Interlingua b
A - B - C - D - E - F - G - H - I - J - K - L - M - N - O - P - Q - R - S - T - U - V - W - X - Y - Z - Å - Ä - Ö ---- b :mus si bemolle B-dur|B dur :(el. B dur) mus si bemolle major b-förtecken|förtecken :mus bemolle; :beteckna med ~ bemollisar B-lag|lag :sport secunde equipa/team eng ti:m b-moll|b moll :(el. b moll) mus si bemolle minor B-skatt|skatt :imposto pagate per le contributor ipse B-språk|språk :(i skola) secunde lingua estranier B-vitamin|vitamin :vitamina B Baal :Baal hebr baba :kul baba babbel :garrulada, garrulation, confabulation babbittmetall|babbittsmetall :(el. babbittsmetall) metallo blanc/Babbitt eng bæbit babbla :garrular, confabular babblan :bucca; :håll ~! silentio! babblare :garrulator, garrule, confabulator Babel :Babel; :~s torn le turre de Babel babian :zool babuino, cynocephalo; :mantel~ hamadryas babianhona :zool babuino/cynocephalo femina babord :I s sjö babordo; :för ~s halsar al bordada del babordo II adv sjö al babordo; :gira ~ hän girar al babordo babordsida :sjö (latere de) babordo baby :baby eng beibi (pl babies), bebe; :blue ~ med blue baby eng babydoll :(nattlinne) baby-doll eng beibidål babykläder :vestimentos de bebe/baby eng Babylon :Babylon Babylonien :Babylonia babylonier :habitante de Babylonia babylonisk :babylonian; :~ förbistring confusion babylonian; :~a fångenskapen le captivitate babylonian babymat :nutrimento/alimentos/alimentation pro le bebe/baby eng babypiano :parve piano babysim :natation con bebes/babies eng (in un piscina) babysitter :(barnvakt) baby-sitter eng beibisitö, guarda-infantes; :(babystol) confortabile de bebe/baby eng babyspråk :linguage -ad3e de bebes/babies eng babyutstyrsel :dote/trousseau fr truso de bebe/baby eng babyvåg :bascula pro bebes/babies eng, pesa-bebe baccarat :kortsp baccarat fr bakara; :spela ~ jocar al baccarat baccaratspelare :jocator de baccarat fr bakara Bacchus :myt Baccho bachelor :baccalaureo; :universitetsgrad som ~ baccalaureato; :person med universitetsgrad som ~ baccalaureo bacill :bacillo; :som avser ~ bacillari bacillbärande :bacillifere bacillbärare :portator de bacillos bacillformig :bacilliforme, in forma de bacillo bacillfri :sin bacillos bacillskräck :pavor (exaggerate) de contraher un infection per bacillos back :I s 1 sport defensor; :tekn (växelläge i bil) marcha -sh- a retro 2 (låda) cassa; :sjö (matkärl) vaso, vasculo; :en ~ öl un cassa de bira; :lägga i en ~ invasar; :ställa i en ~ incassar 3 tekn (bromskloss) calceo/scarpa de freno/pro frenar 4 sjö (fördäck) anteponte II adv a retro; :gå 100 kr ~ perder 100 coronas; :han fick ~ på sitt förslag su proposition esseva rejectate backa :I v 1 (förflytta sig bakåt) ir a retro, retrogradar, re(tro)ceder, arretrar, recular; :bilen ~r le auto(mobile) recula; :~ ur fig abandonar, retirar se 2 ~ upp (understödja) appoiar, adjutar, supportar, assister II s fiske (långrev) linea longe backanal :bacchanal; :delta i/fira ~ bacchar backanalisk :bacchanal, bacchic backanis :bot pimpinella saxifrage backant :bacchante backantisk :bacchanal backe :colle, collina, costa, scarpa; :det kan du slå dig i ~n på isto es secur e certe; :sakta i backarna! tranquille!, sin haste!; :stå på bar ~ esser sin soldo backfisch :juvenetta, adolescenta backgammon :spel backgammon eng bækgæmön backglim :bot silene nutante backgyllen :bot erysimo backgång :retrogradation, reculamento, re(tro)cession backhand|backhandslag :(el. backhandslag) sport backhand eng bækhænd, colpo reverse backhopp :sport salto a skis backhoppare :sport saltator a skis backhoppning :sport (le) saltar a skis backig :collinose, accidentate, montuose backkrön :summitate de un collina backljus :luce/lumine posterior/rubie/de detra backnejlika :bot diantho deltoide backning :retrogradation, reculamento, re(tro)cession backruta :bot thalictro simplice backsippa :bot pulsatilla vulgar backsluttning :costa, declivitate, rampa; :(brant) scarpa backslänt :costa, declivitate, rampa backsmultron :bot fraga viride backspegel :retrovisor backspelare :sport defensor backstuga :hist cabana sin derecto de proprietate backstugusittare :hist persona qui habitava un cabana sin derecto de proprietate backsvala :zool hirundine ripari backtimjan :bot thymo salvage -ad3e backtrav :bot arabis thalian Backus :Baccho backväxel :marcha -sh- a retro bacon :lardo fumate, bacon eng beikn bad :(nedsänkning i vatten) banio, balneo; :(badbassäng) piscina; :kem, tekn banio; :ge ett ~ baniar; :göra i ordning ett ~ preparar un banio; :som avser ~ balneari; :ta ett ~ prender un banio, baniar se bada :(ge ett bad) baniar; :(ta ett bad) prender un banio, baniar se; :~ i pengar natar in le abundantia badanläggning :balneos pl, banios pl, establimento de banios, banios public badare :baniator badartiklar :articulos de banio badbassäng :piscina badboll :balla del plagia -d3- badborste :brossa de banio badbyxor :calceones de banio badda :humectar, molliar, tamponar baddare :(bjässe) colosso; :(överdängare) persona brillante, asse, crack eng kræk baddning :humectation, molliatura, molliamento baddräkt :costume de banio badflicka :juvena qui posa in costume de banio badförbud :interdiction de natar badgäst :baniator badhandduk :toalia de banio badhotell :hotel de banio badhus :casa de banios badhytt :cabina/cubiculo de banio badinrättning :establimento/casa de banios, banios public badkappa :roba/sortita de banio badkar :alveo/cupa de banio badkläder :vestimentos de banio badkur :cura thermal, balneotherapia, hydrotherapia badlakan :drappo de banio badminton :sport badminton eng bædmintön; :spela ~ jocar al badminton/al volante badmintonboll :sport volante badmintonmatch :sport partita/match eng mætsh de badminton eng bædmintön badmintonspelare :sport jocator de badminton eng bædmintön badmästare :superintendente del banio badmössa :bonetto/cofia de banio badning :banio, natation; :~ förbjuden non natar, natation prohibite badort :station balneari; :(kurort) station thermal badplats :loco apte pro banios/pro natation badrock :roba/sortita de banio badrum :camera de banio badrumsartiklar :articulos pro le camera de banio badrumsspegel :speculo del camera de banio badsalt :sal de banio badsko :scarpa/calceo de banio badstrand :plagia -d3- badställe :loco apte pro banios/pro natation badsvamp :spongia -d3- de banio badtvål :sapon pro le/de banio badvakt :superintendente del banio badvatten :aqua de banio badväska :sacco de banio Baffin Island|Baffin|Island :le Terra Baffin bag :sacco, tasca, bag eng bæg bagage :bagage -ad3e bagagehylla :porta-bagages -ad3es bagageinlämning :deposito de bagages -ad3es, consigna bagagekärra :carro de bagages -ad3es bagagelucka :(i bil) cala a/de bagages -ad3es bagageutrymme :(i bil) coffro a/de(l) bagages -ad3es bagagevagn :wagon/furgon de bagages -ad3es bagarbarn :bjuda ~ bröd fig facer un bon action superflue bagarbod :paneteria bagare :panetero; :(krona) corona bagarmössa :(alte) bonetto de panetero bagatell :bagatella, minutia, cosa insignificante, futilitate; :mus bagatelle fr -täl bagatellartad :futile bagatellisera :bagatellisar, minimisar bagatellisering :bagatellisation, minimisation bageri :paneteria bagerska :panetera baggböla :deforestar baggbölare :deforestator baggböleri :deforestation bagge :zool ariete baggis :(bagatell) bagatella, minutia, cosa insignificante, futilitate bagis :(krona) corona baguette :kul baguette fr -gät bah :~! bah! bahaism :rel bahaismo bahaman :bahamiano bahamansk :bahamian Bahamas :le Insulas Bahama Bahamaöarna :le Insulas Bahama Bahrain :Bahrein bahrainare :habitante de Bahrein bahrainsk :de Bahrein bahytt :bahut fr bay baissa :bassar baisse :ekon bassa baissespekulant :ekon speculator al bassa, bassista baissespekulation :ekon speculation al bassa bajadär :bayadera bajersk :bavarese bajonett :bayonetta bajonettanfall :attacco/carga al bayonetta bajonettbalja :vaina de bayonetta bajonettfattning :tekn clausura/fixation a bayonetta bajonettkoppling :tekn clausura/fixation a bayonetta bajonettlilja :bot sensevieria bajonettlås :clausura a bayonetta bajonettspets :puncta de bayonetta bajonettstrid :combatto al bayonetta bajonettstöt :colpo de bayonetta bajrare :bavaro bajs :merda, cacata bajsa :cacar bajsmaja :cacatorio bak :I s podice, natica, culo, popo; :få eld i ~en fig accelerar le execution de un cosa; :ha eld i ~en fig hastar se, precipitar se II kul panification III adv detra; :~ och fram prepostere; :ha ögon där ~ fig vider toto; :längst ~ i salen in le fundo del sala; :veta varken ~ eller fram desperar, esser in despero bak och fram|bak|fram :vända ~ preposterar baka :kul panificar, cocer pan; :(steka i ugn) rostir, frir, cocer in le furno; :~ in impastar; :~ ut (deg) impastar, formar e placiar super un placa de furno bakarv :jur hereditage -ad3e que devolve a un de parentes/granparentes del defuncto bakarvinge :herede/hereditario qui es parente/granparente del defuncto bakaxel :tekn axe posterior bakben :zool gamba posterior/de detra, scelides pl bakbinda :ligar le manos detra le dorso bakdanta :calumniar, diffamar, detraher, infamar, vilificar, (de)nigrar bakdantare :calumniator, diffamator, detractor, infamator, vilificator, denigrator bakdanteri|bakdantning :(el. bakdantning) calumniation, diffamation, detraction, infamation, vilification, denigration bakdel :parte posterior/de detra; :(ändalykt) podice, natica, culo, popo bakdäck :pneu(matico) posterior bakdörr :porta posterior/de detra, posterna; :hålla en ~ öppen fig haber un subterfugio bakefter :detra bakelit :bakelite bakelse :kul torteletta, torta, pastisseria bakerst :posterior, ultime bakficka :tasca posterior/de detra; :(på restaurang) section plus modeste de un restaurante exclusive; :ha något i ~n fig haber qualcosa preste pro uso eventual bakfjädring :tekn hanca bakform :kul forma de pastisseria bakfot :pede posterior/de detra; :få något om ~en fig comprender/intender mal un cosa bakfram :prepostere bakfull :vara ~ haber sequelas de inebriation bakfylla :sequelas pl de inebriation bakgata :strata isolate/remote bakgrund :fundo; :~en till en konflikt le fundo de un conflicto; :hålla sig i ~en restar/remaner in/al fundo, mantener se in secunde plano, tener se a retro bakgrundsartikel :articulo de fundo bakgrundsfigur :figura de fundo bakgrundsljud :fundo sonor, ruitos pl de fundo bakgrundsminne :data memoria auxiliar/secundari bakgrundsmusik :musica de ambiente/de fundo, fundo musical bakgrundsstrålning :radioactivitate natural/de fundo bakgrundsvariabel :sociol variabile de fundo bakgård :corte posterior bakhal :(om skida) glissante al parte posterior bakhas :zool gamba posterior/de detra; :sätta sig på ~orna fig facer/opponer resistentia, resister, recalcitrar bakhjul :rota posterior/de detra bakhjulsdrift :tekn traction del rotas posterior/de detra, propulsion/transmission posterior bakhjulsupphängning :tekn suspension del rotas posterior/de detra bakhuvud :anat occipite; :ha i ~et fig haber subjacente; :som avser ~et occipital bakhåll :imboscada, insidia; :falla i ~ cader in un imboscada; :ligga i ~ esser in imboscada, esser imboscate, imboscar; :lägga sig i ~ imboscar se baki :detra, in le/al fundo bakifrån :de retro/detra bakis :vara ~ haber sequelas de inebriation bakjour :med debito de esser accessibile pro consultation bakkappa :(på sko) talon bakkropp :zool (på insekt) abdomine bakland :area interior, hinterland ty hintörlant bakljus :luce/lumine posterior/rubie baklucka :cala de bagages -ad3es, coffro posterior baklykta :luce/lumine posterior/rubie baklänges :(a) retro, verso detra; :falla ~ cader a retro; :åka ~ recular, retroceder baklängesvolt :sport volta retrograde bakläxa :få ~ haber a facer de novo le deberes baklås :dörren har gått i ~ le serratura del porta se ha blocate; :förhandlingarna har gått i ~ le negotiationes es in un impasse fr ä)pas bakning :kul (av bröd) panification; :(stekning i ugn) rostimento, fritura bakochfram :prepostere bakom :I prep detra; :~ varandra le un detra le altere II adv detra; :ligga ~ esser detra; :lämna ~ sig lassar detra se III adj (obegåvad) retardate, stupide bakparti :tekn hanca bakplåt :(för ugn) placa de furno bakpulver :kul pulvere de levatura, levatura chimic/in pulvere bakpå :detra bakre :plus a retro, posterior; :~ tand anat (dente) molar bakrede :tekn hanca bakrem :cruppiera bakrus :sequelas pl de inebriation bakrusig :vara ~ haber sequelas de inebriation bakruta :(på bil) vitro posterior/de detra baksida :parte posterior/de detra, latere de detra, dorso, reverso; :(nackdel) altere latere, (re)verso; :num reverso; :medaljens ~ le reverso del medalia; :månens ~ le facie celate/le altere facie del luna; :vända ~n fram preposterar baksidestext :(på bok) texto al reverso del copertura bakslag :(motgång) adversitate, contratempore, reverso (del fortuna), fortuna adverse, infortuna; :(avslag) refusa, negativa, declination, rejection, repulsa, repulsion; :tekn effecto/vigor retroactive, regression, reculamento; :biol atavismo; :fig reculamento, contracolpo, repercussion; :ekonomiskt ~ depression, recession; :han fick ~ på sitt förslag su proposition esseva rejectate bakslug :astute, machiavellic bakslughet :astutia baksmälla :fig sequelas pl de inebriation bakstam :sjö poppa baksträvare :reactionario, reactionista baksträveri :reactionismo bakström :resacca bakstycke :parte posterior/de detra, cauda baksäte :sedia posterior/de detra baktala :calumniar, diffamar, detraher, infamar, vilificar, (de)nigrar baktalare :calumniator, diffamator, detractor, infamator, vilificator, denigrator baktaleri :calumniation, diffamation, detraction, infamation, vilification, denigration baktanke :secunde intention baktericid :I adj bactericida, bactericidal II s (producto) bactericida bakterie :biol bacterio, microbio; :som avser ~ bacterial bakteriedödande :bactericida, bactericidal; :~ medel (producto) bactericida bakteriefri :sin bacterios, sterile, sterilisate bakteriehärd :foco de infection bakteriekultur :cultura de bacterios bakteriell :bacterial bakteriofag :bacteriophago; :läran om ~er bacteriophagia bakteriolog :bacteriologo, bacteriologista bakteriologi :bacteriologia, microbiologia bakteriologisk :bacteriologic, microbic baktill :al parte posterior, detra Baktrien :Bactria baktrupp :mil retroguarda baktråg :kul alveo/trogo pro impastar/de impastator baktung :pesante al parte posterior bakugn :furno bakut :(a) retro, verso detra; :slå ~ colpar a retro; :fig arretrar se bakutgång :exito/porta posterior/de detra, posterna bakvatten :contracurrente, currente contrari/adverse bakverk :kul pastisseria bakvikt :(troppo) grande peso al parte posterior bakväg :(bakdörr) porta posterior/de detra, posterna; :(smygväg) cammino/sentiero secrete bakvänd :adj prepostere; :(befängd) absurde; :(förvrängd) pervertite, perverse; :(tafatt) inhabile, inepte bakvändhet :(befängdhet) absurditate; :(oskicklighet) inhabilitate, ineptitude bakvänt :adv al reverso; :bära sig ~ åt esser inhabile/inepte, comportar se in un modo inhabile/inepte bakända :parte posterior/de detra bakåt :(a) retro, verso detra bakåtsträvare :reactionario, reactionista bal :I (varupacke) balla, sacco II (danstillställning) ballo; :ge en ~ dar un ballo; :gå på ~ visitar un ballo; :vara bjuden på ~ esser invitate a un ballo bala :1 (packa i balar) pacchettar in ballas 2 zool (om fåglar) facer un nido balalajka :mus balalaika ry balalajkaspelare :mus sonator de balalaika ry balans :equilibrio, balancia; :ekon balancio; :ekon saldo; :få ur ~ disequilibrar; :hålla ~en mantener le equilibrio; :hålla i ~ mantener in equilibrio, contrapesar; :mista ~en perder le equilibrio; :psykisk ~ balancia/equilibrio mental; :ur ~ disequilibrate balansera :balanciar, tener se in equilibrio; :tekn equilibrar; :~ på ruinens brant esser al bordo del bancarupta balanserad :equilibrate, stabile, ponderate, harmoniose balansering :balanciamento, equilibration balanserstång :pertica de balanciamento, balanciero, contrapeso balansgång :exercitio de equilibrio balanshjul :(rota) volante balanskonstnär :equilibrista balanskonto :ekon balancio balansorgan :anat organo de equilibrio balanspunkt :puncto de equilibrio balansrubbning :med perturbation del equilibrio balansräkning :ekon balancio; :göra en ~ establir/facer un balancio balanssinne :senso de equilibrio, equilibration balansvåg :tekn balancia balata :(gummiliknande ämne från balataträd) balata balataträd :bot balata baldakin :baldachino, celo de lecto baldersbrå :bot matricaria bale :nido Balearerna :le Insulas Balear, le Baleares balett :ballet fr balä; :dansa ~ facer ballet; :framföra/ge en ~ representar un ballet; :hela ~en fig toto(s) balettdansare :dansator de ballet fr balä, ballerino balettdansös :dansatora de ballet fr balä, ballerina balettkjol :gonnella de ballet fr balä balettkonst :choreographia balettkår :corpore de ballet fr balä balettmusik :musica de ballet fr balä balettmästare :maestro/director de ballet fr balä, choreographo balettrupp :gruppo de ballet fr balä balettsko :scarpino balettskola :schola de ballet fr balä balettsällskap :compania de ballet fr balä balines :balinese balinesisk :balinese balinesiska :1 språk (lingua) balinese 2 (kvinna) balinesa balja :1 (större kärl) cupa, bassino 2 bot siliqua, silica, scalia, spatha 3 (fodral till vapen) vaina, vagina; :dra ur ~n disvainar; :sticka i ~n invainar baljformig :bot leguminiforme baljfrukt :bot legumine baljfruktkapsel :bot folliculo baljfruktsskal :bot cossa baljhinna :bot ligula baljkapsel :bot folliculo baljväxt :bot planta leguminose balk :1 arkit trabe, trave, ferro; :herald trabe, trave 2 jur (subdivision/subsection de un) codice balka :~ av separar Balkan :le Balkanes, le Statos Balkanic Balkanbergen :le Balkanes Balkanhalvön :le Peninsula Balkanic/del Balkanes balkanisera :balkanisar balkanisering :balkanisation Balkanländerna :le Statos Balkanic, le Balkanes balkansk :balkanic balklänning :roba de ballo balkong :balcon; :teat balcon balkongdörr :porta de(l) balcon balkonglåda :jardiniera/cassa de flores de balcon balkongrum :camera con balcon balkongräcke :balustrada de balcon ball :gai, amusante, facete ballad :mus ballada, romance balladdiktare :poeta de balladas balladsångare :cantator de balladas ballast :sjö (bal)last; :fig bagage -ad3e inutile ballasta :sjö lastar, prender (bal)last ballerina :ballerina ballist :hist ballista ballistik :ballistica ballistisk :ballistic ballong :ballon; :blåsa upp en ~ sufflar un ballon ballongfarare :viagiator -d3- in ballon ballongfärd :viage -ad3e de ballon ballongförsäljare :venditor/mercante de ballones ballongsegel :sjö foc/vela ballon, spinnaker eng spinökö ballongsiden :text seta de ballon ballongspärr|ballongspärrning :(el. ballongspärrning) barrage -ad3e de/per ballones ballonguppstigning :ascension in ballon, navigation aerostatic, aerostation balloptikon :episcopio ballotera :ballottar ballotering :ballottage -ad3e balneolog :med balneologo balneologi :med balneologia balneologisk :med balneologic balneoterapi :med balneotherapia balsa :balsa balsal :sala de ballo balsam :farm balsamo; :fig balsamo, consolation balsamdoft :perfumo/odor balsamic/de balsamo balsamera :imbalsamar balsamerare :imbalsamator balsamering :imbalsamento balsamgran :bot abiete balsamea lat balsamin :bot balsamina balsaminväxter :bot (familj) balsaminaceas; :tillhörande ~ balsaminacee balsamisk :balsamic balsampoppel :bot poplo balsamifere balsaträ :balsa balsaträd :bot ochroma lagopus lat balt :balto Balthasar :Balthasar baltisk :baltic; :Baltiska staterna le Statos Baltic baluns :ballo exuberante baluster :arkit balustro balustrad :balustrada bambu :bot bambu bambuflätverk :tressage -ad3e de bambu bambukäpp :canna/baston de bambu bamburör :canna de bambu bambuspjut :javelotto de bambu bambustång :palo de bambu bamse :gigante bamsig :gigantesc bamsing :gigante bana :I s (väg) via, cammino, route fr rut; :(för projektil/raket) trajectoria; :(yrke) function, placia, empleo, occupation, posto; :flyg pista; :järnv ferrovia; :astron orbita, sport pista; :tekn banda; :beskriva en cirkelformig ~ orbitar; :en ~ runt jorden un orbita circumterrestre; :som avser ~ astron orbital II v aperir; :~ väg för aperir un cammino/un via pro/a; :~ sig väg aperir se un cammino/un via banal :banal, trivial, prosaic, platte, insignificante, ordinari banalisera :banalisar banalitet :banalitate, trivialitate, platitude fr -tyd, cliché fr -she banan :bot banana bananfluga :zool drosophila bananformig :in forma de banana bananklase :racemo de bananas banankontakt :cavilia a banana bananodlare :bananicultor bananplantage :bananicultura bananrepublik :republica subdeveloppate/subdisveloppate (economicamente dependente de un exporto de certe productos agricultural) bananskal :pelle de banana bananstock :racemo de bananas bananträd :bot bananiero bananväxter :bot (familj) musaceas bananätare :zool musophagides banarbetare :ferroviero, obrero del ferrovias banbrytande :innovator, initiator; :(om uppfinning) revolutionari; :vara ~ facer epocha banbrytare :initiator, pionero, (in)novator, precursor, protagonista band :1 (remsa) banda, lista, cordon, corda, freno, catena; :(transportband) catena, banda; :anat ligamento, frenulo, brida; :bokb (bokdel) volumine, tomo; :(inbindning) ligatura; :data banda (magnetic); :herald banda; :fig ligamine, vinculo; :~ om armen bracial; :bryta vänskapens ~ rumper le ligamines/le vinculos del amicitate; :hålla hunden i ~ tener le can al catena; :lossa ~ disligar; :lägga ~ på sig continer se; :löpande ~ tekn catena de fabrication/de montage -ad3e, banda rolante/continue; :produktion på löpande ~ production al catena; :pryda med smalt ~ filettar; :smalt ~ filetto 2 (följe) banda, gang eng gæng; :mus banda, truppa banda :(förse med band) bandar; :(inspela på band) registrar super banda bandage :bandage -ad3e bandagera :facer un bandage -ad3e, bandar bandagist :bandagista -d3- bandarkiv :archivo de bandas (magnetic) bandbredd :largor de banda; :tele amplitude de banda banderoll :bandierola bandfordon :vehiculo a erucas bandformig :in forma de banda; :bot ligulate; :~a djur zool cestodos bandhund :can de catena bandikut :zool peramele; :~er (familj) peramelidas bandinspelning :registration super banda bandit :bandito, brigante, gangster eng gængstö, malfactor; :enarmad ~ tekn bandito de/con un bracio; :som avser ~ brigantesc banditdåd :acto de banditismo banditväsen :banditismo, brigantage -ad3e, gangsterismo gæng- bandjärn :lista de ferro bandkasett :cassetta del banda (de machina a/de scriber) bandkeramik :arkeol ceramica de bandas bandläsare :data lector de bandas bandmask :zool tenia, plathelminthe; :~ar (klass) cestodos bandmaskmedel :farm producto tenifuge, tenifuga bandminne :data memoria magnetic bandning :registration super banda bandomare :sport commissario de pista bandotek :archivo de bandas (magnetic) bandspaghetti :kul tagliatelle it talja- bandspelare :magnetophono bandstål :aciero a banda bandsåg :serra continue/sin fin/a banda bandtraktor :tractor a erucas bandtång :bot zostera marin bandupptagning :registration super banda bandvagn :carro a erucas bandväveri :fabrica de bandas bandy :sport bandy eng bændi; :spela ~ jocar al bandy bandyboll :sport balla de bandy eng bændi bandyklubba :sport stick eng de bandy eng bændi bandymatch :sport incontro/match eng mætsh de bandy eng bændi bandyspelare :sport jocator de bandy eng bændi bandå :banda bane :morte baneman :(dråpare) occisor; :(mördare) assassino, assassinator, homicida baner :bandiera, insignia, standardo; :hist gonfalon, vexillario banerförare :portator de bandiera, porta-bandiera, porta-standardo; :hist gonfaloniero, vexillario banesår :ferita/vulnere mortal/letal bang :I adj pavorose, timorose, anxie, anxiose, angustiose, pusillanime II s explosion supersonic, bang eng bæng III interj bang! eng bæng Bangladesh :Bangladesh bangladeshare :bengali bangladeshier :bengali bangladeshisk :de Bangladesh bangolf :sport midgetgolf eng mid3itgålf, golf miniatura, minigolf bangård :järnv station/terreno de manovras banhall :järnv perron coperte/indoor eng indå: banjan :se banyan banjo :mus banjo banjoist :mus banjoista banjospelare :mus banjoista bank :I (vall) muro de terra, terrapleno; :(grund) banco; :meteor cortina II (penninginrättning) banca; :hålla ~ (i kortspel) taliar; :som avser ~ bancari; :spränga ~en (på kasino etc) facer saltar le banca; :sätta in på ~en bancar banka :colpar, batter violentemente, martellar; :(om hjärta) palpitar, batter; :~ på en dörr colpar contra un porta bankaffär :transaction/operation bancari bankaktie :action bancari/de banca bankanställd :commisso/empleato bancari/de banca bankanvisning :assignation bancari, cheque eng tshek bancari/de banca bankautomat :distributor automatic de billetes de banca bankbesked :extracto de conto bankbok :libretto de conto bankbud :incassator bankcheck :cheque eng tshek bancari/de banca bankdirektör :director de banca, banchero bankdiskonto :disconto bancari, taxa de disconto bankett :1 (festmåltid) banchetto, festino; :hålla ~ banchettar, festinar 2 (vägren) bordo/bordatura del cammino/del via bankfack :camera cuirassate, cassa forte bankfilial :filial/succursal bancari/de banca bankgiro :giro it d3- bancari bankir :banchero bankirfirma :firma bancari bankkamrer :chef sh- de contabilitate bancari bankkassör :cassero de banca bankkonto :conto bancari bankkontor :officio bancari/de banca bankkort :carta de cheques eng tsheks bankkrasch :crac financiari bankkredit :credito bancari/de banca bankkund :cliente de banca bankkupp :attacco (de banca) a mano armate banklån :presto bancari bankman :(tjänsteman) empleato/commisso bancari/de banca; :(bankir) banchero bankmedel :moneta bancari bankmässig :bancabile, negotiabile, bancari bankning :battimento; :(hos hjärta) palpitation bankomat :distributor automatic de billetes de banca bankpalats :palatio bancari/de banca bankpapper :billetes/notas de banca, papiro moneta bankrutt :I s bancarupta, fallimento; :göra ~ facer bancarupta, faller II adj fallite; person som är ~ bancaruptero, fallito bankrutterad :fallite bankruttmässig :al bordo de bancarupta bankruttör :bancaruptero, fallito bankränta :interesse bancari bankrån :robamento de un banca bankrånare :robator/attaccator de un banca bankrörelse :interprisa bancari Banks Island|Banks|Island :le Terra de Banks eng bængks banktillgodohavande :saldo bancari positive, saldo positive in banca banktjänsteman :empleato/commisso bancari/de banca banktransaktion :transaction/operation bancari bankväsen :systema bancari, banca bankärende :transaction/operation bancari bann :banno, bannimento, proscription; :rel excommunication, anathema banna :reprimendar, reprehender bannbulla :rel bulla de excommunication bannlysa :proscriber; :rel excommunicar, anathematisar, pronunciar/fulminar le anathema bannlysning :banno, bannimento, proscription; :rel excommunication, anathema bannlyst :exiliate bannor :reprimenda, reprehension bannstråle :fulmination banrekord :sport record eng rekå:d de pista bansträcka :section de linea/de via banta :sequer un regime fr re3im pro magrir; :~ ner utgifterna reducer/comprimer/limitar le expensas bantamvikt :sport peso bantam bantamviktare :sport peso bantam bantningskur :cura de magrimento, tractamento pro magrir bantningsmedel :agente/producto pro magrir bantu :bantu bantufolk :bantu bantuspråk :(lingua) bantu banvakt :järnv guarda-barriera banvaktare :järnv guarda-barriera, guarda-via banvaktarstuga :järnv guarita (de guarda-barriera) banvall :järnv terrapleno de via ferree banyan|banjan :(el. banjan) bot fico bengali Banzare Coast|Banzare|Coast :le Terra de Banzare baobab :bot baobab baptism :baptismo baptist :baptista baptisterium :arkit baptisterio baptistisk :baptista baptistpastor :predicante de baptistas bar :I adj nude, discoperte; :på ~ gärning in flagrante delicto; :under ~ himmel a celo aperte/discoperte II s (rusdrycksservering) bar eng ba:; :(lunchställe) snackbar eng snækba: III s (tryckenhet) bar bara :I adv solmente, solo, unicamente; :inte ~... utan även non solmente... ma anque/ma alsi/sed etiam II konj si (solmente), que, io desirea que; :~ jag hade pengar si io habeva moneta barack :barraca; :stor ~ barracon barackförläggning :campo de barracas bararmad :a bracios nude barb :zool barbo barbacka :rida ~ montar a pilo barbadier :habitante de Barbados eng babeidouz barbadisk :de Barbados eng babeidouz Barbados :Barbados eng babeidouz barbar :barbaro, bruto; :hist barbaro Barbareskstaterna :Barbaria; :från ~ barbaresc barbari :barbaria, barbarismo, barbaritate barbarisera :barbarisar barbarisk :barbare, barbaric barbarism :språk barbarismo barbecue :kul barbacoa, barbecue eng ba:bikju: barbent :a gambas nude barbera :facer le barba, rasar barberare :barbero barberarsalong :barberia barbiturat :kem barbiturato barbiturism :med barbiturismo barbitursyra :kem acido barbituric bard :1 zool fanon 2 litt hist bardo; :som avser ~ bardic bardisan :hist partigiana it -d3- bardisk :bar eng ba: bardpoesi :poesia bardic/del bardos bardun :sjö patarasso bardval :zool mysticeto barett :béret fr bere, berretto barfota :a pedes nude, discalceate barfotaläkare :(i Kina) medico inferior qui face parte del organisation basic del cura sanitari barfotamunk :monacho/carmelita/franciscano discalceate barhuvad :a capite/testa nude/discoperte barium :kem barium bariumsulfat :kem sulfato de barium, baryta bark :I bot, anat cortice; :som avser ~ cortical II sjö barca barka :(skala av bark) remover le cortice, decorticar; :(behandla med garvämnen) tannar; :~ åt skogen fig ir totalmente mal; :vi kunde ana vartåt det ~de nos poteva imaginar le fin/le resultato barkad :corticose, callose barkaktig :biol corticose barkaroll :mus barcarola it barkass :sjö barcassa barkborre :zool blastophago barkbröd :pan que ha immiscite farina de cortice de arbore barkbåt :parve barca joculo facite de cortice de arbore barkig :corticose barkkoraller :zool gorgonaceas barkning :(avskalning av bark) remotion del cortice, decortication; :(behandling med garvämnen) tannage -ad3e barkpor :bot lenticella barlast :sjö (bal)last; :fig bagage -ad3e inutile barlasta :sjö lastar, prender (bal)last barlasttank :tank eng tængk de last barlastvatten :aqua de last barlejon :fig persona (elegante) qui frequenta bars eng ba:z barm :anat pectore, sino, thorace barmark :terra disgelate barmhärtig :misericord(ios)e, caritabile; :den ~e samariten le Bon Samaritano barmhärtighet :misericordia, caritate, compassion; :visa ~! misericordia! barmhärtighetsverk :obra/opera de misericordia barmästare :barista, barman eng ba:mön, bartender eng ba:tendö barn :infante; :avla ~ procrear; :~ av sin tid filio de su tempore; :bestraffa ett ~ infliger un correction a un infante; :som avser ~ infantil, infantin; :vara enda ~et esser infante unic; :vänta ~ expectar un infante, esser pregnante/gravide barnadödlighet :mortalitate infantil barnafader :patre biologic barnafödande :parturition barnaföderska :puerpera, parturiente barnalstring :procreation barnamord :infanticidio; :~en i Betlehem le Massacro del Innocentes barnamun :bucca de infante barnamördare :(patre) infanticida, assassino de infantes barnamörderska :(matre) infanticida, assassina de infantes barnansikte :facie/visage -ad3e infantil/de infante barnarbete :labor/travalio de infantes/de minores barnarov :rapto de infante, kidnapping eng kidnæping barnasinne :ha ~t kvar ancora poter reager como un infante barnatro :fide infantil barnavdelning :section del infantes; :(på sjukhus) section pediatric/infantil barnavård :puericultura barnavårdscentral :dispensario, servicio de consultation barnaåren :annos infantil/de infantia, infantia barnbarn :nepto, nepta, nepote, granfilia, granfilio barnbarnsbarn :bisnepto, bisnepta, bisnepote barnbassäng :piscina pro le (parve) infantes barnbeck :med meconio barnbegränsning :(strävan) restriction/limitation del natalitate/del nascentias/del prole; :(metod) contraception barnberättelse :narration/conto infantil/de infantes barnbespisning :(lokal) sala a/de mangiar -d3- (de un schola); :(utspisning) dispensation/distribution de repastos (in un schola) barnbibliotek :bibliotheca infantil/pro infantes barnbidrag :allocation pro infantes, subsidio familiar/de familia barnbjudning :festa/partita infantil/de infantes/pro le infantes barnbok :libro infantil/de infante/pro infantes barnbördshus :(casa de) maternitate, clinica/casa de parturition barnbördsklinik :instituto obstetric, clinica de obstetricia barncykel :bicycletta de/pro infantes barndaghem :crèche fr kräsh barndom :infantia barndomshem :casa del infantia barndomsminne :memoria/reminiscentia del infantia/del juventute barndomstid :infantia barndomsvän :amico de juventute/de infantia barndop :baptismo infantil/de infantes barnfamilj :familia con infantes barnfest :festa/partita infantil/de infantes/pro le infantes barnfilm :film pro infantes barnflicka :guardiana de infantes, guarda-infantes, infantera, nurse eng nö:s barnfödd :nascite barnförbjuda :prohiber a/pro minores barnförbjuden :prohibite a/pro minores barnföreställning :representation pro infantes barnförlamning :med paralyse/paralysis infantil, polio(myelitis) barnhem :casa de infantes; :(för föräldralösa) orphanato barnjungfru :guardiana de infantes, guarda-infantes barnkalas :festa/partita infantil/de infantes/pro le infantes barnkammare :camera de infantes/pro infantes, nursery eng nö:söri barnklinik :clinica infantil barnkläder :vestimentos infantil/de infantes/pro infantes barnkoloni :colonia infantil, campo de vacantias pro infantes barnkär :qui ama infantes barnkör :choro infantil/de infantes barnledig :vara ~ haber permisso/congedo parental/maternal/de maternitate/de paternitate barnledighet :permisso/congedo parental/maternal/de maternitate/de paternitate barnlek :joco infantil/infantin/de infante barnläkare :medico infantil, pediatra barnlös :sin infantes/prole/progenitura; :(ofruktsam) sterile barnlöshet :absentia/mancantia de infantes/de prole/de progenitura; :(ofruktsamhet) sterilitate barnmat :alimento infantil/pro infantes barnmisshandel :maltractamento de infantes/de minores barnmorska :obstetrice barnpiga :guardiana de infantes, guarda-infantes, infantera, nurse eng nö:s barnpornografi :pornographia que monstra actos con juvenes/minores barnprogram :programma pro infantes barnpsykiater :psychiatro infantil/pro infantes barnpsykiatri :psychiatria infantil/de infantes barnpsykolog :psychologo infantil/pro infantes barnpsykologi :psychologia infantil/de infantes barnpuder :pulvere de talco pro infantes barnrik :de numerose infantes/prole, qui/que ha multe infantes barnrikefamilj :familia numerose barnsak :fig futilitate barnsben : från ~ desde (le plus tenere) infantia barnsbörd :parto, parturition, nascentia barnsele :harnese de infante/bebe/baby eng barnserie :serie pro infantes barnsits :(i åkdon) sedia pro un infante barnsjukdom :maladia infantil/de infantes; :läran om ~ar pediatria; :~arna hos en uppfinning le difficultates initial de un invention barnsjukhus :hospital/clinica pediatric/de/pro infantes barnsjuksköterska :puericultrice barnsjukvård :puericultura barnskara :multitude de infantes barnsko :calceo/scarpa de infante; :trampa ur ~rna fig devenir adulte barnskrik :critos de infantes barnsköterska :puericultrice, nurse eng nö:s barnskötsel :puericultura barnslig :(om barn) infantil, infantin, de infante; :(om vuxna) pueril, candide, naive, ingenue; :~t drag (hos vuxen) puerilismo barnslighet :(hos barn) infantilitate, natura infantin, character infantil; :(hos vuxna) naivitate, ingenuitate, candor barnspråk :linguage -ad3e infantil/infantin/de infantes barnstillsyn :surveliantia de infantes barnstol :(i åkdon) sedia pro infante barnstorlek :talia de infante barnstuga :crèche fr kräsh barnsäker :secur pro infantes barnsäng :lecto de infante; :(tiden efter förlossning) puerperio; :som avser ~ puerperal barnsängsfeber :med febre puerperal barnteater :representationes theatral pro infantes/de infantes barnteckning :designo infantil/de un infante barntillåten :permittite pro infantes barnunge :infante barnvagn :cochietto -sh- infantil/de infante barnvakt :baby-sitter eng beibisitö, guarda/guardiano a/de infantes barnvänlig :adaptate pro infantes barock :I s konst, litt, mus baroco, stilo baroc II adj konst, litt, mus baroc; :fig (befängd) absurde, inepte, alogic barockarkitektur :architectura baroc barockhet :absurditate, ineptia barockkonst :arte baroc barocklitteratur :litteratura baroc barockmusik :musica baroc barockperiod :konst periodo baroc barockstil :konst stilo baroc, baroco barocktrumpet :mus clarino barograf :meteor barographo barogram :meteor barogramma barometer :meteor barometro; :~n faller le barometro bassa/descende; :~n stiger le barometro monta; :som avser ~ barometric barometerstånd :meteor altor/situation/stato barometric barometertryck :meteor pression barometric barometrisk :meteor barometric baron :baron; :~s ägor baronia baronessa :baronessa baronet :(engelsk adlig titel) baronetto baronstånd :baronage -ad3e barontitel :baronage -ad3e barr :I bot agulia, acicula; :inte ett ~ fig absolutemente nihil; :som bär ~ conifere II (tacka av guld eller silver) lingoto; :sport barras parallel barra :lassar cader/perder le agulias barracuda :zool barracuda barrig :que perde multe agulias barrikad :barricada; :bygga ~er formar barricadas, barricadar; :gå upp på ~erna ir/montar al barricadas barrikadera :barricadar barrikadering :barricada barrikadkämpe :combattente del barricadas barrikadstrid :combatto de barricada barriär :barriera, obstaculo barriärrev :barriera de corallo barrskog :bosco/foreste/silva de coniferas barrträd :bot conifera barrved :ligno de coniferas barservering :(lunchställe) snackbar eng snækba: barsk :rude, brusc, dur, rebarbative; :vara ~ bruscar barskhet :bruscheria, rudessa barskrapad :fig povre, paupere, sin moneta, impecuniose, indigente, inope barskåp :bar eng ba: barstol :tabouret fr taburä de bar eng ba: bartender :bartender eng ba:tendö, barman eng ba:mön bartolomeinatt :nocte de Bartholomeo barvinter :hiberno sin nive baryt :kem sulfato de barium, baryta; :som rör ~ barytic baryton :mus barytono barytonsax :mus saxophono barytono barytonsolo :mus solo de barytono barytonstämma :mus (parti) parte de barytono; :(röst) barytono bas :I 1 mus (parti) basso; :(stämma) voce de basso; :(instrument) contrabasso 2 (arbetsförman) chef sh-, capite II (grundval) base, fundamento, pede, appoio, supporto; :arkit fundation, base; :kem base; :mat base; :mil base, puncto de appoio; :fig base, fundamento III (stryk) bastonada; :få ~ reciper un bastonada basa :(vara förman) esser capite/chef sh- basal :basal basaliom :med basalioma basalt :geol basalto basaltisk :geol basaltic basar :bazar; :(för välgörenhet) vendita benefic/de caritate, bazar basbegrepp :conception/notion basic/fundamental/de base; :fil categoria basbehov :besonios elemental basbelopp :summa/amonta basic baseball :sport baseball eng beisbå:l; :spela ~ jocar al baseball baseballmössa :sport bonetto de baseball eng beisbå:l baseballspelare :sport jocator de baseball eng beisbå:l basedow :med le maladia de Basedow; :~ska sjukan med le maladia de Basedow basedowsymptom :med basedowismo basenhet :unitate basic basera :basar, fundar; :~ sig på basar se/fundar se super basfiol :mus contrabasso basflöjt :mus flauta dulce basse basfärdighet :aptitude basic basfärg :color elemental basföda :alimento basic basidie :bot bacidio basidiespor :bot bacidiospora basidiomycet :bot basidiomyceto basidsvampar :bot basidiomycetos basilika :arkit basilica; :bot basilisco; :som avser ~ arkit basilical basilikastil :arkit stilo de basilica basilisk :myt basilisco; :zool basilisco basindustri :industria basic/de base basis :base, basamento, fundamento, fundo; :på ~ av super le/a base de basisk :kem basic basist :mus (sångare) basso; :(musiker) contrabasso Basjkirien :Bashkiria basjkirisk :bashkir bask :basco, euscaro basker|baskermössa :(el. baskermössa) béret fr berä basket|basketboll :(el. basketboll) basketball eng ba:skitbå:l Baskien :le Pais Basc baskisk :basc, euscare baskiska :1 språk basco, euscaro 2 s (kvinna) basca basklarinett :mus clarinetto basse basklav :mus clave de basso/de fa baskläder :vestimentos basic baskunskap :cognoscentia/cognoscimento basic/fundamental/de base baslinje :sport linea de fundo, baseline eng beislain; :mat (linea de) base baslivsmedel :alimentos basic basläger :campo basic/de base/principal basmodell :modulo basic basofil :bot basiphile, basophile basrelief :konst basse-relievo, anaglypho basröst :voce de basso basse :soldato simple, conscripto bassträng :mus chorda de basso basstämma :mus (parti) basso; :(röst) voce de basso bassystem :ekon, sociol infrastructura bassäng :bassino, recipiente, cisterna; :(simbassäng) bassino, piscina; :(hamnbassäng) darsena bassångare :basso bast :I bot fibra cortical; :(av hampa) fibra de cannabe; :(av palmblad) rafia; :(från lind) libro, phloema II (år) anno basta :I v prender un sauna fi II interj basta! bastant :solide, forte, resistente, robuste, firme, stabile; :en ~ måltid un repasto substantial/solide bastanthet :soliditate, robustessa, firmitate, stabilitate bastard :bastardo, cruciamento, mesticio; :zool hybrido bastardering :hybridation bastardform :forma hybride bastion :bastion bastmatta :matta de fibra corticose/de canna bastonad :bastonada; :ge en ~ bastonar bastu :sauna fi; :bada ~ prender un sauna bastuba :mus corno basso, bombardon basun :mus (dragbasun) trombon; :(typ av trumpet) trompetta; :hist buccina; :blåsa ~ sonar le trombon; :hist buccinar basunblåsare :mus trombonista; :trompettero; :hist buccinator basunera :~ ut divulgar/proclamar/annunciar al sono del trompa, trompettar, critar super tote le tectos basunist :mus trombonista; :hist buccinator basunstöt :mus colpo de trompetta basuppställning :sport selection de base basvara :producto basic/de base basvinkel :angulo de base basyta :mat base batalj :battalia bataljmålning :konst pictura de battalia bataljon :mil battalion; :sport corona; :underavdelning av ~ compania bataljonschef :mil commandante de battalion bataljonsläkare :medico de battalion bataljonstyrka :mil effectiva de battalion batat :bot batata bataver :hist batavos batavisk :batave batik :konst batik; :person som tillverkar ~ batikator; :tillverka ~ batikar batikkonst :batik batiktyg :batik batist :text batista batong :baston batteri :el batteria, pila (electric); :mil batteria, cannoneria; :mus instrumentos a/de percussion, batteria; :göra ett ~ skjutklart mil preparar le batteria; :motorn går på ~er le motor va a pilas batteridriven :que va a pilas batteriladdare :cargator de batteria batterilyse :lampa de batteria batteriradio :radio que va a pilas batterist :mus percussionista batteritändning :tekn ignition per batteria batting :puero, pupo baud :data baud fr bå:d bautasten :arkeol petra tumulari, monolitho bauxit :miner bauxite; :som avser ~ bauxitic baxna :stuper, esser meraviliate Bayern :Bavaria bayersk :bavarese bayeuxtapeten :le tapis tapi de Bayeux fr bajø Bayonne :Bayona, Bayonne fr -jån bayonneskinka :kul gambon (fumate al methodo) de Bayona/de Bayonne fr -jån bayrare :bavaro bazooka :mil bazooka eng bözu:kö be|bedja :(el. bedja) (förrätta bön) precar, orar; :(böna) precar, implorar, supplicar, exorar; :(framföra önskemål) demandar, peter, precar, requestar, rogar; :(inbjuda) invitar; :~ en bön dicer un oration; :~ (ett) Fader vår dicer/recitar le Patre Nostre; :~ om förlåtelse peter pardono; :~ om hjälp invocar le adjuta (de); :~ om lov att demandar le permission de; :~ till maten dicer le benedicte; :om jag får ~ si il vos place beakta :attender, facer/prestar attention a, esser attente/attentive a, considerar, prender in consideration, tener conto de, observar beaktande :attention, advertentia; :ta i ~ dar/dedicar/facer/prestar attention a beaktansvärd :considerabile, remarcabile, notabile, digne de remarcar bearbeta :laborar, travaliar, cultivar; :mus transcriber, arrangiar -d3-; :psyk penetrar; :~ en text revisar un texto; :~ en roman för TV adaptar un roman(ce) pro le television; :~ en roman för teaterframförande transportar un roman(ce) al scena; :~ en sorg penetrar le dolo® de un lucto; :~ en teaterpjäs arrangiar un pecia de theatro; :~ ett marmorblock taliar/sculper un bloco de marmore; :~ ett mineral tractar un mineral; :~ jorden laborar/cultivar le terra; :~ järn laborar ferro; :~ någon convincer/persuader/manipular un persona bearbetare :(av text) rewriter eng ri:raitö; :(för scen etc) adaptator; :mus arrangiator -d3- bearbetbar :ductile bearbetning :laboration; :(av text) revision; :(för scen etc) adaptation; :mus arrangiamento -d3-, transcription; :psyk penetration bearnaisesås :kul sauce fr så:s béarnaise fr bearnäz beatnik :beatnik eng bi:tnik beaujolais :beaujolais fr bo3ålä bebis :bebe, baby eng beibi beblanda :~ sig med immiscer se in, ingerer se in, occupar se de bebo :habitar, occupar, viver in bebodd :populate beboelig :habitabile beboelighet :habitabilitate bebop :mus bebop eng bi:båp bebygga :construer, coperir de constructiones bebyggelse :construction; :(stadslik) urbanisation bebåda :annunciar, notificar, indicer bebådelse :annuncio, annunciation, notification bebådelsedag :Marie ~ le Annunciation (de Maria) beck :pice becka :piciar, coperir con pice; :~ sig devenir piciose beckasin :zool gallinago, beccassina; :dvärg~ lymnocryptes minime; :dubbel~ gallinago medie; :enkel~ gallinago gallinago beckbyxa :sjö marinero, nauta, lupo de mar beckig :piciose beckmörk :nigre como (le) pice; :~ natt nocte nigre beckmörker :obscuritate complete/total becksvart :nigre como (le) pice becksöm :sutura con filo piciate becktråd :filo piciate becquerel :becquerel fr bäkräl bedagad :in/de etate avantiate bedarra :calmar se, appaciar se, placar se, tranquillisar se bedarrning :appaciamento bedja :se be bedjare :persona qui preca/ora bedra|bedraga :(el. bedraga) dupar, illuder, deluder, captar, deciper, (de)fraudar, prestigiar; :(vara otrogen mot) esser infidel (sexualmente); :skenet ~ r le apparentias illude/es deceptive bedragare :impostor, deceptor, (de)fraudator, charlatan fr sharlata), prestigiator bedrift :gesta, action gloriose, prodessa, prestation bedriva :facer, practicar, exercer, complir; :~ handel mercar; :~ kusthandel cabotar; :~ välgörenhet facer/practicar le caritate bedrägeri :duperia, impostura, fraude, defraudation, deception, delusion, bluff eng blaf; :jur subreption, surreption bedrägeribrott :crimine fraudulente/de fraude bedräglig :deceptive, fraudulente, speciose, captiose; :(missledande) delusori, illusori, fallace, false bedräglighet :fraudulentia, speciositate bedröva :affliger, attristar, penar; :djupt ~ contristar, desolar bedrövad :triste, affligite, attristate; :djupt ~ desolate, disconsolate; :göra ~ contristar, affliger, attristar; :vara djupt ~ desolar bedrövelse :tristessa, affliction, pena; :(elände) tribulation bedrövlig :(sorglig) triste, lamentabile, lamentose, lacrimabile, deplorabile, misere, miserabile; :(usel) mal, lamentabile beduin :beduin beduinläger :campo de beduines beduinstam :tribe beduin bedyra :affirmar, asserer, assecurar; :(under ed) jurar bedyrande :affirmation, assertion, assecuration; :(under ed) juramento confirmatori bedåra :incantar, fascinar, captivar bedårande :incantator, fascinante, captivante bedöma :judicar, appreciar, evalutar; :(recensera) criticar, recenser bedömare :judicator, judice, appreciator; :(recensent) critico, censor bedömning :judicamento, judicio, appreciation; :(recension) critica, recension bedömningsgrund|bedömningsunderlag :(el. bedömningsunderlag) criterio/norma de judicamento/de judicio/de appreciation bedöva :assurdar, esturdir; :med anesthesiar, insensibilisar, narcotisar, stupefacer; :(med kloroform) chloroform(is)ar; :(med eter) etherisar; :(med kokain) cocainisar bedövande :med anesthetic, narcotic, stupefactive, stupefaciente; :~ larm ruito assurdante/horrisone; :en ~ doft un odor/perfumo/fragrantia/aroma hypnotic bedövning :insensibilitate, stupefaction, torpor, lethargia, lethargo; :med anesthesia, narcose, narcosis, narcotisation bedövningsmedel :anesthetico, narcotico; :(drog) droga, stupefaciente bedövningstillstånd :stato de torpor; :med narcotismo beediga :confirmar/ratificar per un juramento beedigad :jurate; :~ skriftlig försäkran teste jurate, affidavit lat befalla :(utdela order) ordinar, (com)mandar, decretar, injunger, dictar; :(ha befäl) commandar befallande :imperative, autoritari befallning :ordine, mandato; :(från myndighet) injunction, dictamine befara :I (frukta) timer, apprehender, haber pavor de; :~ det värsta timer le pejo II sjö navigar, percurrer; :~ alla de sju haven navigar/percurrer tote le septe mares befaren :qui ha multo viagiate -d3- befatta :~ sig med occupar se de, immiscer se in, ingerer se in, intervenir in, intromitter se in befattning :(anställning) empleo, function, posto, placia, occupation, carga; :(inblandning) intervention, immixtion, ingerentia, intromission befattningshavare :functionario, official, empleato befinna :~ i gott skick trovar in bon condition; :~ sig (på en plats) esser, trovar se, esser situate, ubicar; :(må) star, sentir se; :~ sig väl star/sentir se ben; :~s skyldig manifestar se culpabile befinnande :(stato de) sanitate, condition, stato befintlig :(om person) presente; :(om sak) existente, disponibile; :~ pris precio currente; :i ~t skick in stato actual; vara ~ (närvara) esser presente, assister; :(existera) exister befintlighet :(närvaro) presentia, assistentia, disponibilitate; :(existens) esser, existentia befjädrad :plumose, (im)plumate befjädring :plumage -ad3e, plumas pl beflita :~ sig (om) applicar se (a), effortiar se (a), consecrar se (a) befläcka :macular; :~ sig masturbar befläckelse :maculation, maculamento; :(självbefläckelse) masturbation befogad :(berättigad) legitime, justificate, fundate, eque, equitabile; :(auktoriserad) competente, autorisate befogenhet :(rättmätighet) legitimitate, justification; :(behörighet) autorisation, competentia, facultate befolka :popular; :glest ~d scarsemente/pauco/poco populate; :tätt ~d multo/densemente populate, populose befolkning :population befolkningsexplosion :explosion demographic befolkningsforskare :demographo befolkningsfråga :problema demographic befolkningsgrupp :gruppo de population befolkningskurva :curva demographic befolkningslära :doctrina demographic, demographia befolkningsmässig :demographic befolkningspolitik :politica demographic befolkningspyramid :pyramide demographic/de etates befolkningssiffra :cifra del population, numero de habitantes befolkningsskikt :strato/parte del population befolkningsstatistik :statistica demographic befolkningsstatistiker :demographo befolkningstillväxt :(ac)crescimento/crescita/crescentia demographic/del population befolkningstäthet :densitate demographic/del population befolkningsökning :augmento/augmentation demographic/del population befolkningsöverskott :excesso/excedente/surplus fr syrply de population befordra :(transportera) transportar, vehicular; :(främja) promover, favorar, favorir, facilitar, stimular, activar, incoragiar -d3-, proteger; :(upphöja i rang) promover, elevar a un rango/grado superior; :mil graduar befordran :(transport) transporto, transportation, locomotion; :(befrämjan) promotion, activation, adjuta; :(i rang) promotion, avantiamento, carriera; :mil graduation befordring :(transport) transporto, transportation, locomotion; :(befrämjan) promotion, activation, adjuta; :(i rang) promotion, avantiamento, carriera; :mil graduation befordringsavgift :costos pl de transporto befordringsmöjlighet :possibilitate/opportunitate de promotion/de avantiamento befrakta :sjö (af)fretar befraktare :sjö (af)fretator befraktning :sjö (af)fretamento befria :(släppa fri) liberar, delivrar, poner/mitter in libertate; :(göra fri från) liberar (de), delivrar (de), disembarassar (de); :(skona) exemptar, eximer; :(från en börda) exonerar, discargar; :~ en fånge liberar un prisionero, poner un prisionero in libertate; :~ från en skyldighet eximer/exemptar de un obligation befriande :liberator befriare :liberator; :(från slaveri) emancipator befrielse :liberation, delivrantia; :(från slaveri) emancipation; :(från en börda) exoneration, discarga; :fig delivrantia; :rel redemption; :~ från en skyldighet exemption de un obligation befrielsearmé|befrielsearme :mil armea de liberation befrielsefront :pol fronte de liberation befrielserörelse :pol movimento de liberation befrielseteologi :rel theologia del liberation befrukta :fecundar, fertilisar, inseminar, impregnar; :~s conciper befruktande :fertilisante befruktare :fecundator befruktning :fecundation, fertilisation, insemination, impregnation, conception, concipimento; :konstgjord ~ fecundation/insemination artificial befryndad :affin, parente, cognate, congenial; :~ genom äktenskap affin befryndenhet :parentato, parentela, analogia, contiguitate, affinitate; :~ genom äktenskap affinitate befrämja :promover, favorar, favorir, facilitar, stimular, activar, incoragiar -d3-, proteger; :~ matsmältningen stimular/facilitar le digestion befrämjan :promotion, activation, adjuta befrämjare :promotor, protector befukta :humidificar befuktning :humidification befuktningsaggregat :humidificator befullmäktiga :autorisar, delegar, dar mandato, mandatar; :jur habilitar befäl :(befälsföring) commandamento, commando; :(person) commandator; :mil commandante; :föra ~ haber le commandamento; :commandar; :högsta ~ commando supreme; :stå under någons ~ esser sub le commandamento de un persona; :ta ~et prender/assumer le commando befälhavande :mil qui commanda, commandante; :~ general general qui commanda befälhavare :mil commandante befälselev :mil cadetto, alumno de un collegio militar; :(vid flottan) aspirante, guarda-marina, cadetto del marina befälsföring :commandamento befälsperson :commandator; :mil commandante befälsställning :position de commandante befälstecken :mil (på örlogsfartyg) bandiera/standardo de commandamento (que monstra le grado del commandator del nave) befälsutbildning :mil education de cadettos; :(vid flottan) education de aspirantes befängd :absurde, folle, inepte, ridicule befängdhet :absurdo, absurditate, ineptia, ridiculessa, ridiculitate, infestation befästa :(göra starkare) confirmar, corroborar, confortar, fortificar, reinfortiar; :(intyga) confirmar, certificar, verificar; :(bekräfta) confirmar, approbar, ratificar; :~ en ed confirmar un juramento; :~ en stad fortificar un citate, munir; :~ med vall(ar) (circum)vallar; :som kan ~s fortificabile befästning :mil fortification, bastion; :framskjutande ~ saliente befästningsanläggning :mil fortification befästningsvall :mil vallo, vallation befästningsverk :mil fortification begabba :render ridicule, ridiculisar, irrider, derider begabbelse|begabberi :(el. begabberi) irrision, derision, ludification begagna :emplear, utilisar, usar, facer uso/empleo de, servir se de, manear; :~ sig av utilisar, adjutar se de, servir se de, usar, facer uso de, recurrer a; :~ tillfället profitar del/sasir le occasion begagnad :empleate, usate, utilisate, de secunde mano; :köpa begagnat comprar de secunde mano begagnare :usator, utilisator begagnathandel :vendita de secunde mano begapa :~ sig i reguardar/mirar con adoration bege :~ sig (ge sig av) mitter/poner se in cammino, vader, partir, ir; :(hända) evenir, occurrer, haber loco, effectuar se begeistrad :enthusiastic, enthusiasta, zelose, dithyrambic; :göra ~ inflammar, enthusiasmar begeistring :enthusiasmo, zelo, ardor, fervor, verve fr värv, elan fr ela) begiva :~ sig se bege begiven :~ på avide a begivenhet :(böjelse) dependentia; :(stor händelse) even(imen)to, occurrentia; :~er actualitates begjuta :asperger, irrigar begonia :bot begonia; :jul~ begonia cheimantha; :knöl~ begonia tuberose; :sommar~ begonia hortense begoniaväxter :bot (familj) begoniaceas begrava :(gräva ner) interrar; :(en död) interrar, inhumar, sepelir; :~ stridsyxan interrar le hacha -sh- de guerra/de combatto begravning :interramento, inhumation, sepultura begravningsakt :ceremonia/pompa(s) funebre/funeral, funeres, funerales, exequias, inhumation solemne, obsequias begravningsbyrå :interprisa de pompas funebre begravningsceremoni :funere(s), exequias, obsequias, pompa funebre/funeral begravningsentreprenör :interprenditor/director de pompas funebre, interprenditor/director de funerales begravningsfölje :convoyo funebre begravningskassa :cassa de interramento begravningskrans :corona funebre/funerari/mortuari begravningsmarsch :mus marcha -sh- funebre begravningsmin :aere/visage -ad3e de interramento begravningsplats :cemeterio; :(stor) necropole begravningsprocession :convoyo funebre begravningsritual :ritual funebre/funeral begravningsskick :habitude de interramento begravningssång :threno begravningståg :convoyo funebre begrepp :(insikt) compre(he)nsion, intelligentia, intendimento; :(idé) idea, conception, concepto, notion; :som avser ~ conceptual; :stå i ~ att göra något esser super le puncto de facer un cosa begreppsanalys :analyse/analysis de notiones/de conceptos begreppsbestämning :definition conceptual/del notion(es)/del concepto(s) begreppsbildning :fil conceptualisation, ideation begreppsförmåga :intendimento, facultate conceptive begreppsförvirring :confusion de ideas/de notiones/de conceptos begreppsinnehåll :contento conceptual; :fil connotation begreppskategori :fil predicamento begreppslig :fil conceptual begreppsmässig :conceptual, notional begreppsvidrig :conceptualmente inacceptabile begreppsvärld :mundo conceptual begripa :intender, compre(he)nder, conciper begriplig :compre(he)nsibile, intelligibile, concipibile, clar begripliggöra :exclarar begriplighet :compre(he)nsibilitate, intelligibilitate, concipibilitate begripligtvis :compre(he)nsibilemente begrunda :considerar, meditar, ponderar, reflecter, contemplar, cogitar begrundan :consideration, meditation, reflexion, contemplation, cogitation begränsa :limitar, restringer; :~ sig till att restringer se a; :~ sig till ett minimum minimisar se; :möjlig/omöjlig att ~ limitabile/illimitabile begränsad :limitate, restringite, restricte begränsande :limitative, restrictive begränsning :limitation, restriction begråta :regrettar, deplorar, lamentar begråtansvärd :regrettabile, deplorabile, lamentabile, lamentose, lacrimabile begum :begum turk begynna :comenciar, principiar, initiar, inciper, inceptar, inchoar begynnande :comenciante, principiante, inceptive, incipiente, initial begynnare :comenciante, comenciator, principiante begynnelse :comenci(ament)o, principio, initio, inception, inchoation; :i ~n al principio/comencio, initialmente begynnelsebokstav :(littera) initial begynnelsehastighet :velocitate initial begynnelsekostnad :costos pl initial begynnelseljud :språk sono initial begynnelselön :salario initial begynnelseskede :periodo initial begynnelsestadium :stadio initial begär :desiro, desiderio, appetentia, aspiration, exigentia; :(åtrå) desiro, desiderio, aviditate, appetentia, sete; :(lystenhet) concupiscentia, desiro carnal; :sexuellt ~ desiro/desiderio libidinose, libido; :tillfredsställa någons ~ satisfacer le desiros/le desiderios/le exigentia de un persona begära :(framställa anspråk) demandar, desi(de)rar, voler, exiger, reclamar, requirer, peter, requisitionar; :(åtrå) desi(de)rar, appeter, invidiar; :~ en förklaring exiger/reclamar un explication; :sinnligt ~ concupiscer begäran :demanda, requesta, petition; :jur rogation; :avslå/bevilja en ~ refusar/exaudir un demanda/requesta/petition; på allmän ~ a petition general; :skriftlig ~ affidavit lat begärelse :desiro carnal, concupiscentia begärlig :(eftersökt) appetitive, appetitose, demandate, in demanda, in voga, popular; :(lysten) avide, desi(de)rose, cupide; :~a blickar reguardos/oculos avide begärlighet :(lystenhet) aviditate, appetentia, sete, cupiditate begå :(föröva) committer, facer, perpetrar; :(fira) celebrar; :(mottaga) reciper; :~ en synd committer un peccato; :~ ett brott committer/perpetrar un crimine; :~ ett misstag facer/committer un error; :~ nattvarden reciper le communion begåva :donar, dotar begåvad :talentose, dotate begåvning :talento, dono (del natura), disposition(es), ingenio, aptitude, testa; :(person) talento begåvningsflykt :fuga de cerebros begåvningsreserv :reserva de talentos begåvningstyp :typo de talento behag :benesser, placer, agradamento, complacentia, gusto; :(gottfinnande) discretion, voluntate; :(tjusning) charme fr sharm, amenitate, incantamento, attraction, seduction, fascination; :efter ~ a discretion, a voluntate, ad lib. lat, ad libitum lat; :finna ~ i complacer, gustar, trovar gusto in; :lantlivets ~ le incantamento del vita campestre/rural/in campania; :vara till ~ agradar, (com)placer, esser agradabile (a) behaga :placer a, agradar a, convenir a, gustar a; :om ni ~r si il vos place behagfull :affabile, amabile, gratiose, grate behagfullhet :affabilitate, amabilitate, gratia, charme fr sharm behaglig :agradabile, placente, grate, commode, amene, sympathic, confortabile; :göra ~ render agradabile/grate, ingratiar behaglighet :conforto, commoditate, amenitate behagsjuk :desi(de)rose de placer, coquette; :~ kvinna coquetta; :vara ~ coquettar behagsjuka :desiro/desiderio de placer, coquetteria behandla :tractar, manear, manipular; :med tractar, curar, medicar; :~ ett instrument manear/manipular un instrumento; :~ ett ämne tractar/exponer un thema/un subjecto; :~ illa maltractar; :~ någon nedlåtande tractar un persona dispreciativemente/con disprecio; :utförligt ~ (ett ämne) disserer, dissertar behandling :tractamento, manipulation, maneamento, manovra; :med cura, curation, tractamento, medication, therapia, therapeutica; :~ med medicin tractamento medicamentose; :dålig ~ maltractamento; :medicinsk ~ cura medic, tractamento medical, medication; :stå/vara under ~ med esser in tractamento; :ta upp till ~ discuter; :underkasta sig en ~ med poner se sub tractamento behandlingsform :maniera de tractamento behandlingsmetod :methodo de tractamento behandskad :guantate behaviorism :behaviorismo biheiv- behaviorist :behaviorista biheiv- behavioristisk :behavioristic biheiv- behjälplig :adjuvante; :vara ~ adjutar behjärtansvärd :digne de consideration behornad :cornute, con cornos behov :besonio, necessitate, requirimento; :allt efter ~ secundo besonio; :av ~et påkallad necessari, indispensabile; :ha ~ av haber besonio de, besoniar; :tillfredsställa ett ~ satisfacer un besonio; :uträtta sina ~ facer su besonios/su necessitates, excretar; :vara i ~ av haber besonio de, besoniar, necessitar; :vid ~ in caso de necessitate, si il es necessari behovspröva :socialpol investigar le situation (economic) de un persona qui cerca contribution (pecuniari) social; :~de studiebidrag bursa de studio(s) que sta in relation con le recepta del studente/studiante behovsprövning :socialpol investigation del situation (economic) de un persona qui cerca contribution (pecuniari) social behäftad :subjecte (a), marcate (de), providite (de); :~ med brister defective; :vara ~ med skuld esser cargate de debita, esser indebitate behändig :facile a manear, maneabile, practic, commode, servibile; :ett ~t format un formato maneabile/practic behändighet :facilitate de empleo behänga :coperir behärska :(hålla i styr) dominar, continer; :(härska över) maestrar, controlar, dominar, governar, regnar super; :(kunna) dominar, maestrar, posseder; :~ en situation maestrar un situation; :~ en teknik maestrar un technica; :~ ett språk posseder un lingua; :~ sig continer se, dominar se, retener se, metir se; :~ sina känslor controlar/dominar su sentimentos; :~ sina impulser controlar/restringer/regnar super su impulsos; :~ sitt ämne esser maestro de/maestrar/dominar/posseder su subjecto behärskad :maestro de se ipse; :(måttfull) moderate, mesurate, equanime, continente; :vara ~ continer se, dominar se, retener se, metir se behärskare :dominator behärskning :controlo, continentia, maestria, domination, possession; :förlora/tappa ~en perder le controlo de se ipse/de se mesme behärskningsförmåga :facultate de controlar se ipse/se mesme behå :sustene-pectore behåll :i gott ~ san e salve, in bon stato, intacte behålla :guardar, conservar, custodiar, preservar, proteger, (man)tener, retener; :~ fattningen conservar/mantener le controlo/dominio de se mesme; :inte få ~ maten non poter tener su mangiar -d3- behållare :recipiente, receptaculo, reservoir fr resärvwa:r, cisterna, vasculo, tank eng tængk behållning :profito, beneficio, ganio, lucro, credito, saldo positive; :~en av kollekten le resultato del collecta behårad :(på kroppen) pilose, coperte de pilos, villute; :(på huvudet) capillute, capillacee; :(luden) hirsute behåring :(på kroppen) pilositate behörig :(berättigad) competente; :(bemyndigad) autorisate; :(tillbörlig) apte, appropriate, adequate, conveniente; :~a lärare maestros/professores competente; :~a myndigheter autoritates competente; :på ~t avstånd a distantia appropriate behörighet :competentia, derecto, autorisation, habilitate, facultate; :~ att framföra motorfordon derecto de conducer un vehiculo a motor; :ha ~ att göra något haber le facultate de facer un cosa behörighetsbevis :jur habilitation behörighetsmissbruk :jur abuso de habilitate behöva :(ha behov av) haber besonio/necessitate de, besoniar, necessitar, requirer; :(vara tvungen att) deber, haber a, esser obligate de; :det behövs inte isto non es necessari; :du behöver inte komma tu non es obligate de venir; :om det behövs si il es necessari, in caso de necessitate behövande :indigente, destitute, necessitose, paupere, povre, miserabile, misere behövas :esser necesse/necessari/indispensabile behövlig :necesse, necessari, indispensabile, essential behövlighet :necessitate, indispensabilitate beidervand :text beidervand ty bajdörvant beige :I adj beige fr bä:3 II s beige fr bä:3 beigefärgad :a color beige fr bä:3 Beijing :Beijing bejd3ing; :hist Peking beijinges :beijingese bejd3inggese beijingesisk :beijingese bejd3inggese beivra :intervenir contra; :jur persequer/proceder judicialmente (contra), intentar un processo (contra), processar (contra) beivran :intervention; :jur persecution judiciari/judicial bej :bey turk bejaka :(bekräfta) affirmar, confirmar, certificar, verificar; :~ livet haber un attitude positive al vita bejakande :affirmative, confirmative; :(positiv) positive bejakelse|bejakning :(el. bejakning) confirmation, affirmativa, attitude positive bejublad :acclamatori bekajad :subjecte (a), marcate (de), providite (de); :~ med brister defective bekant :I adj cognoscite, cognite, reputate, renominate, note, manifeste, familiar; :allmänt ~ notori; som ~ como se sape; :vara ~ med esser familiar con, cognoscer II s cognoscentia, cognoscito bekanta :~ sig med (göra bekantskap) facer le cognoscentia de, entrar in cognoscimento/contacto con; :(göra sig förtrogen med) facer cognoscentia con bekantgöra :facer saper, divulgar bekantskap :(kännedom) cognoscentia, cognoscimento; :(person) cognoscito, cognoscentia; :förnya ~en renovar le cognoscimento; :stifta ~ med facer cognoscentia de bekantskapskrets :circulo de cognoscentias/de cognoscitos beklaga :regrettar, deplorar, lamentar; :~ sig lamentar se; :~ sig över planger se de; :~ sorgen condoler, presentar/exprimer/offerer su condolentias beklagande :regret beklagansvärd :regrettabile, misere, miserabile, lamentabile, lamentose, deplorabile, lacrimabile beklaglig :deplorabile, regrettabile, lamentabile, lamentose, lacrimabile beklagligen :con regret, regrettabilemente beklagligtvis :con regret, regrettabilemente bekläda|beklä :(el. beklä) (förse med kläder) vestir; :(förse med hölje) revestir, coperir, tapissar; :(omsluta) drappar, inrobar; :(infodra) foderar; :fig (utöva, inneha) occupar, exercer, revestir, funger de; :(ge i uppdrag) investir, cargar; :~ en funktion occupar un function; :~ med bräder revestir de ligno, guarnir de plancas; :~ någon med ett ämbete investir un persona con un carga beklädnad :(hölje) revestimento; :(klädesplagg) vestimento(s) beklädnadsindustri :industria de confection/de vestimentos beklädning :revestimento beklämd :abattite, triste, deprimite beklämdhet :abattimento, tristessa, depression beklämmande :oppressive, angustiante beklämning :oppression, angustia beknip :komma i ~ sjö blocar se bekomma :(göra intryck på) facer impression, impressionar; :(erhålla) haber, obtener; :det bekommer mig inte ett dugg isto non me impressiona del toto; :maten bekommer mig inte väl io supporta mal le mangiar -d3-; :väl bekomme! a tu/vostre sanitate! bekosta :pagar (le expensas de), financiar bekostnad :costo(s), expensa, sumpto; :på ~ av a costo de; :på egen ~ a (mi/tu/su/nostre/vostre/lor) proprie expensa; :skaffa sig fördelar på någons ~ profitar de/exploitar un persona bekransa :coronar, guirlandar gir- bekransning :coronation bekriga :combatter, luctar contra bekräfta :(intyga) confirmar, certificar, verificar; :(stadfästa) confirmar, approbar, ratificar; :(erkänna) accusar; :~ en utsaga med ed ratificar un declaration con un juramento; :~ mottagandet av accusar reception de; :en ~d kopia un copia conforme; :som kan ~s verificabile; :undantaget som ~r regeln le exception que confirma le regula bekräftande :affirmative, confirmative, confirmatori, corroborative, positive; :svara ~ responder affirmativemente bekräftelse :confirmation, accusation, ratification bekröna :coronar bekröning :coronation bekväm :(komfortabel) commode, confortabile; :(maklig) pigre, indolente; :(lättvindig) facile; :göra livet ~t för sig simplificar le vita/existentia; :sitta ~t seder confortabilemente; :vara ~ av sig esser pigre bekväma :~ sig effortiar se, facer un effortio, dar se pena; :han fick ~ sig till att komma ille habeva a facer un effortio/dar se pena a venir bekvämlighet :(komfort) conforto, commoditate; :(maklighet) pigressa, pigritia, indolentia; :(lättvindighet) facilitate bekvämlighetsflagg|bekvämlighetsflagga :(el. bekvämlighetsflagga) sjö bandiera estranier (de un pais que es minus scrupulose); :segla under ~ navigar sub bandiera estranier bekvämlighetsinrättning :latrina/cabinetto public, urinatorio, pissatorio bekvämlighetsskäl :av ~ pro facilitar bekymmer :preoccupation, inquietude, sollicitude; :ha stora ~ esser cargate de/plen de preoccupationes; :vålla ~ dar/causar preoccupationes bekymmersam :inquietante, alarmante, precari bekymmersfri :sin preoccupationes bekymmerslös :sin preoccupationes bekymmerslöshet :absentia de preoccupationes bekymra :inquietar, preoccupar; :~ sig för inquietar se pro, preoccupar se de; :(bry sig om) preoccupar se de, facer caso de bekymrad :inquiete, preoccupate, sollicite, anxie, anxiose bekyttad :disconcertate, confuse, perplexe bekämpa :combatter, luctar contra, contestar, impugnar, oppugnar; :contradicer; :(motarbeta) contrariar, antagonisar; :~ en sjukdom luctar/combatter contra un maladia/un morbo bekämpare :adversario, oppugnator, contradictor, opponente, antagonista bekämpning :combatto, lucta, contestation, contradiction, impugnation, oppugnation bekämpningsmedel :lantbr pesticida, herbicida; :(mot insekter) insecticida; :(mot bakterier) germicida bekänd :(om skuld) confesse bekänna :(medge) admitter, recognoscer; :(erkänna) confessar; :~ ett brott confessar un crimine; :~ färg kortsp admitter/recognoscer color; :~ sig till den kristna tron professar le religion christian; :~ sina synder confessar su peccatos bekännare :confessor; :Edvard Bekännaren Eduardo le Confessor bekännelse :confession; :rel (protestantisk) confession; :(romersk-katolsk) profession; :augsburgska ~n le Confession de Augsburg; :avlägga ~ facer un confession; :avtvinga någon en ~ facer confessar un persona per fortia; :som avser ~ confessional bekännelsefrihet :rel libertate religiose/de cultos bekännelselös :rel atheista bekännelseskrift :scripto/scriptura confessional bekännelsetrogen :rel (protestantisk) confessional; :(romersk-katolsk) professional bekännelsetrohet :rel fidelitate religiose bel :fys bel bel canto|bel|canto|belcanto :(el. belcanto) mus bel canto it belacka :dicer mal, denigrar, calumniar, diffamar, vilificar, detraher belackare :maledicente, denigrator, calumniator, diffamator, vilificator, detractor belagd :(plats) occupate; :(stämma) velate belamra :incombrar belamring :incombramento belanga :concerner; :vad ~r con respecto a, quanto a; :vad mig ~r quanto a me belasta :cargar; :(med uppdrag) (in)cargar; :(med förpliktelse) imponer, gravar; :(med skatt) imponer, taxar; :~ en bro cargar un ponte; :~ med extra-skatt supertaxar; :~ med hypotek gravar con un hypotheca, hypothecar; :~ motorn för hårt supercargar le motor; :~ någon med något (in)cargar un persona de un cosa belastad :(in)cargate; :vara ärftligt ~ haber un hereditate cargate, haber taras/defectos hereditari belastning :carga, cargamento; :(tryck) carga, pression; :psyk carga, pression; :för hög ~ supercarga; :högsta ~ maximo de carga; :ärftlig ~ defectuositate/tara hereditari belastningsprov :test eng del fortia portative belastningsskada :damno de supercarga/causate per supercarga beledsaga :accompaniar, (con)ducer; :mil conviar, convoyar, escortar; :mus accompaniar beledsagare :accompaniator; :(kavaljer) cavallero; :mus accompaniator beledsagning :accompaniamento, conducta; :mus accompaniamento; :mil escorta belemnit :zool belemnita belevad :polite, cortese, urban; :vara ~ haber bon manieras belevenhet :politessa, cortesia, urbanitate, bon manieras, savoir faire fr fä:r, savoir vivre fr vi:vrö belgare :belga Belgien :Belgio, Belgica belgier :belga belgisk :belge, belgic belgiska :belga Belgiska Kongo|Belgiska|Kongo :Congo Belge Belgrad :Belgrad Belize :Belize belizier :belizano belizisk :belizan beljuga :dicer mendacios a, mentir a belladonna :bot belladonna bellis :bot bellis bellmanssång :canto de Bellman belopp :summa, amonta; :på/till ett ~ av de un amonta de Beluchistan :Belutshistan beluga :zool beluga belysa :(utsätta för ljus) illuminar, exclarar; :(klarlägga) illuminar, exclarar, elucidar, exemplificar, illustrar; :foto exponer belysande :illuminative, illustrative belysning :(ljus) illumination, lumine, luce, exclaramento; :(klarläggande) illumination, exclaration, elucidation, exemplification, illustration; :(synsätt) lumine, luce, (puncto de) vista, aspecto, perspectiva, optica; :illustration, elucidation; :foto posa, exposition; :elektrisk ~ exclaramento/illumination electric; :i historisk ~ al luce/lumine del historia, in un perspectiva historic; :indirekt ~ exclaramento/illumination indirecte belysningsarmatur :armatura electric belysningseffekt :effecto luminose/de lumine/de luce belysningsstyrka :intensitate luminose/de lumine/de luce belägen :site, situate; :~ mitt emot opposite; :~ mot söder orientate al sud; :~ på andra sidan ulterior; :vara ~ esser situate, ubicar belägenhet :(placering) sito, situation, position, ubication, implaciamento, location; :(situation) situation, position; :enslig ~ position/situation isolate, isolamento; :vara i en svår ~ esser in un situation/position difficile belägg :proba, prova, verification, documento; :det äldsta ~et för ett ord le plus vetule documento/proba/prova de un glossa/un vocabulo; :ha ~ för haber probas/provas de belägga :(förse med täckande lager) coperir, revestir; :(ge belägg för) dar/fornir/subministrar probas/provas de, documentar, probar, provar, appoiar, verificar; :(uppta plats) occupar; :(reservera) reservar; :(påföra) imponer, infliger; :sjö (göra fast) ammarrar; :~ med böter imponer/infliger un mulcta, mulctar; :~ med siffror ~ verificar con cifras; :~ med skatt imponer, taxar; :~ plats occupar/reservar placia; :stopp och belägg! stop!, halto! beläggning :(täckande lager) copertura, revestimento; :(på gata) pavimento, revestimento del cammino; :(antal upptagna platser) grado de occupation; :bot (hinna på frukt) pruina; :med (på tungan) incrustation; :sjö (fastgöring) ammarrage -ad3e; :~en på ett sjukhus/ett hotell le grado de occupation de un hospital/de un hotel beläggställe :biol habitat lat belägra :assediar, investir, incircular belägrare :assediator belägring :assedio, investimento, incirculamento belägringstillstånd :stato de assedio; :proklamera ~ proclamar le stato de assedio beläsenhet :erudition beläst :qui ha legite multo, litterate, erudite beläte :(avgudabild) idolo belåna :hypothecar; :(mot pant) pignorar; :~ ett hus hypothecar un casa; :huset är högt ~t super le casa grava un alte hypotheca belåning :hypotheca; :(mot pant) pignoration belåten :contente, satisfacte belåtenhet :content(ament)o, satisfaction; :till allmän ~ al satisfaction general; :visa sin ~ manifestar su satisfaction belöna :recompensar, remunerar, retribuer, gratificar; :(med pris) premiar belöning :recompensa, remuneration, retribution, gratification; :(pris) premio; :som ~ för in recompensa de, como recompensa pro; :utlova en ~ offerer/promitter un recompensa belöpa :~ sig till (om kostnad) amontar a, elevar se a bemanna :munir de personal; :sjö equipar; :en ~d station un station (de) servicio; :~ sig med tålamod exercer/armar se de patientia, patientar bemanning :sjö equipage -ad3e, membros del equipage bemantla :(dölja) celar, dissimular, occultar; :tekn coperir, revestir bemantling :dissimulation, occultation, camouflage fr kamufla:3; :tekn copertura, revestimento bemedla :mediar, intervenir, interceder, interponer se, servir de intermediario, arbitrar, conciliar bemedlad :ric bemedling :mediation, intervention, intercession, interposition, conciliation bemyndiga :autorisar, delegar, dar mandato a, mandatar, dar (plen) poter a, dar procuration a; :jur habilitar bemyndigad :autorisate, jurate; :~ översättare traductor/interprete jurate; :~ översättning traduction autorisate bemyndigande :autorisation, delegation, mandato, poter, procuration bemäktiga :~ sig sasir, capturar, prender possession de bemälde :nominate, mentionate, (pre)citate bemängd :miscite bemärkelse :signification, significato, senso, acception; :bokstavlig ~ senso litteral; :egentlig ~ acception proprie; :figurlig ~ acception figurative/figurate; :förborgad ~ senso celate; :vanlig ~ acception/signification/senso currente bemärkelsedag :jorno/die commemorative, anniversario bemärkt :famose, celebre, renominate, reputate, illustre, insigne, prestigiose, de fama bemärkthet :celebritate, renomine, notorietate, reputation, grande fama bemästra :maestrar, continer, dominar, retener, constringer; :~ sin oro continer su inquietude; :~ sin vrede constringer su ira bemåla :pinger bemöda :~ sig effortiar se, facer un effortio, dar se pena bemödande :effortio bemöta :(behandla) tractar; :(besvara) responder, replicar; :(vederlägga) refutar, confutar, confunder, dismentir; :~ en åsikt refutar/confutar un opinion; :~ någon illa tractar mal un persona; :~ någon välvilligt tractar un persona con benevolentia bemötande :(behandling) tractamento; :(svar) responsa, replica; :(gendrivande) refutation, confutation; :vänligt ~ tractamento agradabile/benevole ben :(kroppsdel) gamba; :(hos djur) gamba, pede, pata; :(skelettdel) osso; :(i fisk) spina; :(på byxa) gamba; :(på möbel) pede; :(på en passare) gamba, branca; :(i en triangel) latere; :bilda ~ fysiol ossificar; :bryta ett ~ fracturar se/rumper se un gamba; byxor med smala ~ pantalones a gambas stricte; :dra ~en efter sig fig traher/trainar le gambas; :förstenat ~ osteolitho; :gnaga av ett ~ roder un osso; :gå genom märg och ~ penetrar usque al medulla del ossos; :hålla sig på ~en tener se in pedes; :lägga ~en i kors cruciar le gambas; :lägga ~en på ryggen (ta till flykten) prender le fuga; :(skynda sig) hastar se, precipitar se; :läran om skelettets ~ osteologia; :med svansen mellan ~en con le cauda inter le gambas; :specialist på skelettets ~ osteologo, osteologista; :sträcka på ~en exercitar le gambas; :stå med båda ~en på jorden haber le duo pedes super le terra; :stå med ett ben i graven haber un pede in le fossa; :stå på egna ~ volar per su proprie alas; :sätta/ta det långa ~et före hastar se, precipitar se; :ta bort håren från ~en facer epilar se le gambas; :vara på ~en esser in pedes; :övergå till ~ fysiol ossificar bena :I s riga II v 1 ~ håret facer un riga; :ha håret ~t i mitten portar/haber le riga in le medio 2 ~ upp fig (utreda) tractar amplemente; :~ ur kul (fisk) remover le spinas, disossar; :(kött) disossar benaktig :ossee, ossose, osteoide benaska :cinere de osso benbildning :fysiol (förbening) ossification benbrott :fractura de un gamba; :fractura/ruptura ossee/de un osso bencell :anat cellula ossose, osteoblasto benediktin :benedictino benediktinerkloster|benediktinkloster :(el. benediktinkloster) monasterio de benedictinos benediktinerlikör|benediktinlikör :(el. benediktinlikör) kul benedictino benediktinerorden|benediktinorden :(el. benediktinorden) le Ordine de Sancte Benedictino Benelux :Benelux benfiskar :zool (grupp) teleosteos, pisces ossose benflisa :fragmento de osso benfri :kul disossate benfärgad :de color de osso benföring :movimento de gamba bengal :bengali Bengalen :Bengala bengali :språk bengali bengalisk :de Bengala; :~ eld foco de Bengala bengalros :bot rosa chinese sh- benganoider :zool (ordning) holosteos benget :persona magre, sacco de ossos Benghazi :Bengasi bengäddor :zool (ordning) lepisosteriformes benhinna :anat periosteo benhinneinflammation :med periostitis benhus :ossario benhård :dur como le/un petra, impassibile, multo dur benig :ossee, ossose; :(knotig) ossute; :(om fisk) spinose; :(om kött) ossose; :(svårlöst) difficile, complicate; :biol osteoide benign :med benigne Benin :Benin beninflammation :med inflammation del osso(s), osteitis beninier :habitante de Benin, beninese beninsk :benin, beninese beninska :femina benin/de Benin, beninesa Benjamin :Benjamin; :familjens ~ le benjamin del familia benjaminfikus :bot fico benjamin benkläder :pantalones benknota :osso benkol :carbon/nigro animal, carbon de ossos benlim :colla de osso(s), gelatina ossee benlinda :banda sural benlös :sin gamba(s) benmjöl :farina de ossos benmärg :anat medulla ossee/ossose benmärgscancer :med cancer del medulla ossee/ossose benmärgsinflammation :med infection del medulla ossee/ossose, osteomyelitis benmärgspunktion :med punction medullar benmärgstransplantation :med transplantation de medulla ossee/ossose benpipa :osso longe benporslin :tekn porcellana producite con farina de ossos como agente de fusion benprotes :med prothese/prothesis pro le gamba benrangel :skeleto benrangelsmannen :fig le Morte benrörelse :movimento de gamba benröta :med carie ossose/del ossos bensen :kem benzene bensenförgiftning :med benzolismo bensin :benzina, gasolina; :blyfri ~ benzina/gasolina sin plumbo bensinautomat :distributor automatic de benzina/gasolina bensinbolag :compania/societate petroler/petrolifere/de petroleo bensinbomb :bomba a/de benzina/gasolina bensindrift :function a benzina/gasolina bensindriven :que functiona con/a benzina/gasolina; :~ motor motor a/de benzina/gasolina bensindunk :bidon a/de benzina/gasolina bensinfat :barril de benzina/gasolina bensinförbrukning :consumo/consumption de benzina/gasolina bensinmack :station de benzina/de gasolina/de servicio bensinmotor :motor a/de benzina/gasolina bensinpris :precio del benzina/gasolina bensinpump :distributor de benzina/gasolina, pumpa a/de benzina/gasolina bensinskatt :accisia de benzina/de gasolina bensinsnål :que exige pauc/poc benzina/gasolina bensinstation :station de benzina/gasolina/de servicio, distributor de benzina/gasolina, posto de benzina/gasolina bensintank :tank eng tængk/reservoir fr resärvwa:r a/de benzina/gasolina benskada :damno de gamba benskena :planchetta pro le gamba benskydd :(i rustning) protector de gamba, gambiera; :sport guarda-gamba benskörhet :med osteoporose, osteoporosis; :(urkalkning) osteomalacia bensoat :kem benzoato bensoe :benzoe, benzoin bensoesyra :kem acido benzoic bensoeträd :bot benzoe, benzoin, styrax bensol :kem benzol bensolförgiftning :med benzolismo benstomme :systema ossee/ossose, ossatura bensvulst :med tumor ossose, osteoma, osteosarcoma bensår :med vulnere de gamba bentackling :sport tackle eng tækl al gambas bentumör :med tumor ossose, osteoma, osteosarcoma benutrymme :(i bil) spatio pro le gambas benved :bot euonymo benvedsväxter :(familj) celastraceas benvit :de color de ebore benvärmare :calde calcea sin pede benvävnad :anat texito/substantia ossee/ossose benägen :(böjd) inclinate, disposite, propense, proclive, pron; :(välvillig) benevole, benevolente, complacente, clemente, indulgente; :med benäget tillstånd con permission benevolente; :vara ~ att esser inclinate/propense a, inclinar a benägenhet :inclination, tendentia, propension, (pre)disposition, pronitate, proclivitate; :(välvillighet) complacentia, benevolentia, clementia, bontate, affabilitate; :ha ~ för fetma haber predisposition de/esser propense a corpulentia benämna :(de)nominar, appellar benämning :nomine, appellation, denomination benåda :gratiar, amnestiar benådad :(mycket talangfull) multo dotate, de grande talento benådning :gratia, amnestia beordra :(befalla) ordinar, commandar, decretar, injunger, mandar; :(beställa) facer venir, ordinar Beotien :Beotia beotier :beotio beotisk :beotic bepansrad :blindate, cuirassate bepansring :blindage -ad3e, cuirassamento; :sjö (av örlogsskepp) cuirasse beprisad :laudate, glorificate beprydd :ornate, decorate, parate beprövad :experimentate, probate, provate; :(säker) secur; :en ~ metod un methodo probate bepudra :pulverar; :(med talk) talcar beramad :(planerad) planificate; :(förutsedd) previste berber :berbere berberis :bot berberis berberisbuske :bot arbusto de berberis berberisväxter :bot (familj) berberidaceas berberspråk :lingua (de) berbere berceuse :mus berceuse fr bärsø:z bereda :(bearbeta) laborar, travaliar, preparar; :(iordningställa) preparar, apprestar; :(orsaka) causar; :(förbereda) preparar, apprestar; :(åstadkomma) procurar; :~ en måltid preparar/apprestar un repasto; :~ jorden laborar le terra; :~ läder preparar corio; :~ matvaror preparar/apprestar/cocer/cocinar/confectionar alimenos; :~ någon möjlighet/tillfälle att fornir a un persona le occasion de; :~ någon obehag causar displacentia a un persona; :~ plats för facer placia a; :~ sig på något apprestar se pro un cosa; :~ sig tillträde procurar se le accesso; :det bereder stora svårigheter isto causa/implica grande difficultates beredd :preste, preparate, disposite; :(villig) preste, disposite; :(förberedd) preparate; :göra sig ~ till preparar se pro; :hålla sig ~ tener se preste/preparate; :vara ~ att hjälpa esser disposite a adjutar; :vara ~ på esser preparate a, previder beredning :preparation, fabrication; :kul preparation, confection, coction; :pol preparation, appresto, preparativo beredningsutskott :pol commission preparatori/de preparation beredskap :disponibilitate, disposition; :mil mobilisation; :ha i ~ haber in preparation; :hålla i ~ tener disponibile/a disposition; :ligga i ~ esser in stato de al(l)erta; :påbjuda allmän ~ mil proclamar/promulgar un mobilisation general beredskapsarbete :empleo temporari pro contrariar disoccupation beredskapslager :mil viveres/ration de reserva/de emergentia beredskapsplan :mil plano de mobilisation beredskapstjänst :mil servicio militar durante un mobilisation beredskapsövning :mil exercitio de mobilisation beredvillig :servicial, complacente, officiose, disposite (a) beredvillighet :complacentia, officiositate, bon voluntate berest :qui ha multo viagiate -d3- berg :monte, montania; :(lågt) monticulo; :fig grande quantitate/numero, massa; :(hög) pila; :eldsprutande ~ vulcano; :vid ~ets fot al pede del montania; :över ~ och dal per montes e per valles bergakung :myt rege del montania bergamott :bot bergamota bergamottcitron :bot bergamota bergamottcitronträd :bot bergamoto bergamottpäron :bot bergamota bergamotträd :bot bergamoto bergart :petra, rocca bergartslära :petrographia; :expert på ~ petrographo; :som avser ~ petrographic bergatroll :myt troll de montania bergbana :ferrovia funicular/de montania bergbestigare :scalator de roccas/de montanias, alpinista, ascensionista bergbestigning :ascension de un montania, excursion de montania bergbäck :torrente bergenia :bot bergenia bergfast :firme como un rocca, immobile; :fig imperturbabile; :~ tro fiducia/confidentia/imperturbabile; :tro ~ på något haber un confidentia absolute in un cosa bergfink :zool fringilla bergformation :catena de montanias, massivo; :(bildning) formation de montanias, orogenese, orogenesis berggrund :solo roccose berggylta :zool labro bergig :montan, montaniose, montuose bergighet :montuositate bergis :I s kul pan blanc pulverate con granas de papavere II adj absolutemente secur, securissime bergklint :bot centaurea montan bergklättrare :scalator de roccas/de montanias, alpinista, ascensionista bergklättring :ascension de un montania, excursion de montania bergkristall :crystallo de rocca, quarz hyalin berglandskap :paisage -ad3e montuose/montaniose/de montanias bergmassiv :massivo (de montanias) bergmynta :bot satureia vulgar bergnymf :myt nympha del montes, oreade bergochdalbana|berg-och-dalbana|berg|dalbana :(el. berg-och-dalbana) montanias russe bergolja :petroleo bergrik :montaniose, montuose bergrum :deposito, remissa bergsbefolkning :population/gente de montania, montanieros bergsbeskrivning :description de montanias, orographia; :expert på ~ orographo; :jämförande ~ orologia bergsbo :montaniero bergsbruk :exploitation de minas, extraction minerari bergsby :village -ad3e de montania bergshantering :exploitation de minas, extraction minerari bergsingenjör :ingeniero minerari/de minas bergsjuka :med mal de montania bergskam :cresta/crista de montania bergskedja :catena montaniose/montuose/de montanias, cordillera sp kårdiljära bergskedjebildning :orogenese, orogenesis, orogenia; :som avser ~ orogenic, orogenetic bergsklimat :climate de montania bergskred :avalanche fr -la):sh de roccas bergskädda :zool microstomo bergslag :districto/zona/region minerari/de minas bergslejon :zool puma bergsluft :aere de montania bergsman :hist proprietario de terra in un districto/zona/region minerari/de minas (con obligation de extraction minerari) bergspass :passo de montania, stricto bergsplatå :plateau fr plato de montania bergspredikan :bibl le Sermon super le/del Montania bergspring :bot asplenio bergsprängare :dynamitero professional de roccas bergsprängning :(le) dynamitar professional de roccas bergsrygg :cresta/crista/dorso de montania bergsskola :schola de scientia minerari bergsskreva :fissura (in le montania) bergsslok :bot melica nutante bergssluttning :costa/flanco de montania, declivitate bergsstig :sentiero/semita/cammino de montania bergstopp :vertice/cyma/cuspide/picco/summitate de montania bergstrakt :region montaniose/montuose bergsträckning :dorso de montania bergsväg :cammino de montania bergsväsen :exploitation de minas, extraction minerari bergsyra :bot rumex acetosella lat bergsäker :absolutemente secur, securissime bergtagen :myt furtivemente rapite per trolles de montania bergtall :zool pino mugo lat bergtorsk :zool gado de rocca bergtroll :myt troll de montania bergtunga :zool microstomo berguv :zool bubo bergvägg :pariete roccose/de rocca bergväsen :industria minerari bergås :dorso de montania beriberi :med beriberi; :person som lider av ~ beriberico beridare :cavallero beriden :montate, a cavallo; :~ polis policia montate/a cavallo berika :inric©hir; :~ mjöl med vitaminer och mineraler inric©hir farina con vitaminas e minerales berikande :(värdefull) preciose, de (grande) valor; :en ~ upplevelse un experientia de grande valor berikning :inric©himento beriktiga :corriger, rectificar, revider beriktigande :correction, rectification, revision Berings hav|Berings|hav :le Mar de Bering berkelium :kem berkelium Berlin :Berlin; :från ~ berlinese, de Berlin berlinare :berlinese berlinerblå :blau de Prussia/de Berlin berlinerblått :s blau de Prussia/de Berlin berlinmuren :hist le Muro de Berlin berlock :medalion/pendente minor Bermuda :le Bermudas eng bömju:döz bermudas :(knälånga shorts) bermudas eng bömju:döz Bermudaöarna :le (Insulas de) Bermudas eng bömju:döz Bern :Bern; :från ~ bernese, de Bern bero :(vara avhängig) depender; :(vila) reposar, remaner/restar pendente; :~ på (vara avhängig av) depender de; :(ha sin grund i) basar se/fundar se super; :esser basate/fundate super, reposar super; :det ~r på dig isto depende de te; :det ~r på ett missförstånd isto reposa/es basate/fundate super un contrasenso; :låta ~ (låta vila) lassar remaner/restar pendente; :(gräva ner) interrar; :(överge) abandonar beroende :I adj dependente; :(av droger) narcomane, toxicomane, drogate II s dependentia; :(av droger) narcomania, toxicomania; :ömsesidigt ~ interdependentia beroendeframkallande :que causa/crea dependentia; :(om droger) que causa narcomania/toxicomania; :~ medel narcotico, toxico beroendeförhållande :relation de dependentia, interdependentia beroendeställning :position de dependentia berså :sala de verdura berusa :inebriar; :(med vin) avinar; :fig inebriar berusad :ebrie, inebriate; :(av vin) avinate; :bli ~ inebriar se, avinar se berusande :inebriante berusning :ebrietate, inebriation berusningsmedel :medio inebriante beryktad :de mal reputation/fama, malfamate, mal notate beryll :miner beryllo beryllium :kem beryllium beräkna :(uträkna) calcular, facer le calculo de, computar; :(uppskatta) calcular, estimar, evalutar, supputar; :(förmoda) pensar, creder, supponer; :~ ett belopp calcular un amonta; :när ~r du att vara tillbaka? a que hora pensa/crede tu esser retornate? beräknande :(knipslug) astute, artificiose, intrigante; :(sniken) mercenari beräknelig :calculabile, computabile beräkning :(uträkning) calculation, calculo, computation, operation arithmetic; :(uppskattning) calculation, estimation, evalutation, supputation; :efter mina ~ar secundo mi calculos; :göra något med ~ facer un cosa con astutia; :om allt går efter ~ si toto va secundo le planos/como planate; :ta med i ~en fig considerar beräkningsbar :calculabile, computabile beräkningsgrund :base del calculo/del calculation beräkningssätt :modo/maniera de calculo/de calculation berätta :contar, narrar, relatar, referer, historiar; :~ en historia contar/narrar un historia, historiar; :~ om ett äventyr narrar un aventura; :det ~s att on dice que berättande :narrative, narratori berättare :narrator, relator berättarkonst :arte narrative/del narration/de contar berättarstil :stilo narrative/del narration berättelse :(saga, historia) historia, conto, narration; :(redogörelse) reporto, reportage -ad3e, reportamento, relation; :kort ~ novella berättelseform :i ~ in forma narrative/de un conto/de un narration berättiga :(ge rättighet) autorisar; :(rättfärdiga) justificar, legitimar; :~ till något dar derecto a un cosa berättigad :legitime, justificate, fundate, eque, equitabile; :~ kritik critica fundate; :hysa ~e tvivel haber dubitas justificate; :vara ~ till haber le derecto de; :(ha befogenhet att) haber le facultate de berättigande :justification, legitimation; :ha sitt ~ esser justificabile beråd :efter mycket ~ post deliberation/reflexion matur; :stå i ~ att esser super le puncto de; :vara i ~ esser in dubita, hesitar, vacillar, esser indecise berått :med ~ mod deliberatemente; :jur premeditatemente, con premeditation beröm :laude, elogio, encomio, commendation; :eget ~ luktar illa le proprie laude pute; :få ~ esser laudate; :förtjäna ~ meritar laude/elogio, esser digne de laude/de elogio; :ge någon ~ laudar/facer le elogio de un persona berömd :famose, celebre, renominate, reputate, illustre, insigne, prestigiose, de fama berömdhet :celebritate, renomine, notorietate, reputation, grande fama; :(person) persona celebre, celebritate, star eng sta:, superstar eng supösta: berömlig :laudabile, encomiabile, commendabile, digne de laude/elogio/encomio; :(som betyg) laudatur lat berömma :laudar, glorificar, commendar, encomiar, facer le elogio de; :~ sig av vantar se de, vangloriar se de, inorgoliar se de, glorificar se de berömmelse :fama, reputation, renomine, celebritate, notorietate; :vinna ~ ganiar renomine/notoritate berömvärd :digne de laude/elogio/encomio, laudabile, commendabile, encomiabile beröra :(vidröra) toccar, tanger, tastar, palpar; :(omnämna) facer mention de, mentionar; :(handla om) tractar; :(påverka) toccar, emover, emotionar, commover; :(angå) toccar, concerner; :bli angenämt berörd sentir se agradabilemente emotionate; :det berör alla isto concerne totes; :det berör inte mig isto non me tocca berörda :in question, interessate; :~ parter le partes/personas in question beröring :tocca, tocco, tacto, tastamento, palpation, contacto; :komma i ~ med entrar in contacto con; :vid minsta ~ al minor contacto beröringspunkt :puncto de contacto/de tangentia beröva :privar de, destituer de, disposseder de; :~ någon något privar un persona de un cosa; :~ sig livet suicidar se, occider se berövande :privation, destitution, dispossession besanna :confirmar; :~s confirmar se, averar se, verificar se besats :orlo/guarnitura/guarnition de pelle besatt :(upptagen) occupate; :fig (av onda andar) possedite, phrenetic, demoniac; :(av en föreställning etc) obsedite, phrenetic; :arbeta som en ~ laborar phreneticamente; :~ person possedito, phrenetico, demoniaco, energumeno; :~ av en fix idé obsedite de un idea fixe besatthet :possession, demonolatria; :obsession, phrenesia bese :reguardar, examinar, ocular, mirar besegla :1 (bekräfta med sigill) applicar un sigillo a, sigillar; :fig confirmar, sigillar; :~ ett löfte sigillar un promissa 2 sjö navigar besegling :fig confirmation; :sjö navigation besegra :vincer, batter, triumphar de, disfacer, superar, surmontar, conquirer; :~ sin rädsla vincer su pavor; :~ svårigheterna vincer/superar/surmontar le difficultates; :erkänna sig ~d admitter/conceder su disfacta; :vara ~d av någon esser inferior a un persona besegrare :victor, vincitor, triumphator besiffra :cifrar, numerar; :(boksida) paginar; :mus cifrar besiffring :numeration; :(av boksida) pagination besikta|besiktiga :(el. besiktiga) inspectar, inspicer, facer un inspection de, controlar, visitar controlar; :mil (mönstra) passar in revista besiktning :inspection, controlo, visita; :mil inspection, revista; :göra en ~ facer un inspection besiktningsbevis :certificato de controlo/de inspection besiktningsman :inspector, controlator, supervisor, visitator besinna :reflecter, meditar, cogitar, considerar, ponderar, contemplar; :~ sig (betänka sig) reflecter (a), considerar; :(ändra mening) cambiar/mutar de aviso/de opinion; :utan att ~ sig sin reflecter besinning :(självbehärskning) controlo, continentia; :(eftertanke) reflexion; :behålla ~en tener le continentia; :bringa ur ~en disconcertar; :förlora ~en perder le controlo de se ipse/se mesme, disconcertar se; :väcka någon till ~ facer un persona reflecter besinningsfull :circumspecte, caute, avisate, prudente, reflexive besinningsfullhet :circumspection, precaution, cautela, prudentia besinningslös :irreflexive, inconsiderate, imprevidente, irresponsabile besinningslöshet :irreflexion, inconsideration, imprevidentia besitta :posseder, haber, (de)tener besittning :(ägodel) haber, ben, proprietate, possession; :(område) possession, proprietate, ben; :gemensam ~ coproprietate; :komma i ~ av entrar/venir in possession de; :ta i ~ prender in possession, prender possession de, occupar; :(orättmätigt) usurpar; :vara i ~ av posseder, esser in possession de, haber in su possession besittningshavare :proprietario, possessor; :rättmätig ~ proprietario legitime besittningsrätt :jur derecto de possession/de proprietate besittningsskydd :jur (av hyreslägenhet) protection/controlo de locationes besittningstagande :occupation; :(orättmätigt) usurpation besjunga :cantar, celebrar, glorificar besjäla :animar, dar anima/vita a, inspirar, vitalisar, vivificar, enthusiasmar besjälad :animate, inspirate, enthusiastic, passional, plen de ardor/de fervor/de enthusiasmo, dithyrambic besjälas :~ av penetrar se de besjälning :animation, inspiration, enthusiasmo, vitalisation, vivification, passion, ardor, fervor, elan fr ela) besk :I adj acerbe, acre, acide, amar; :(bitande) mordente, aspere, mordace; :~a piller pilulas amar; :en ~ smak un sapor amar, amaritude; :en ~ kritik un critica mordace; :göra ~ amarisar II s kul (malörtsbrännvin) aqua vitae lat de artemisia beska :kul (beskhet) amaritude beskaffad :de un indole/character/natura beskaffenhet :indole, character, natura, inclination, consistentia, stato beskatta :imponer (taxas), taxar beskattning :imposition, taxation beskattningsbar :imponibile, taxabile beskattningsrätt :derecto fiscal beskattningsår :anno fiscal besked :information; :(svar) responsa; :(meddelande) information, message -ad3e, communication, notification, notitia; :ge någon rent ~ dicer le veritate a un persona; :lämna någon ~ lassar saper un persona; :ta i med ~ effortiar se energicamente/seriosemente/rapidemente/forte/ben beskedlig :(eftergiven) indulgente, tolerante, complacente, accommodante, conciliante, longanime, clemente; :(anspråkslös) modeste, discrete; :(tam) obediente, docile, flexibile beskedlighet :(eftergivenhet) indulgentia, tolerantia, complacentia, clementia, longanimitate; :(anspråkslöshet) modestia, discretion; :(tamhet) obedientia, docilitate, flexibilitate beskhet :amaritude; :fig amaritude, acerbitate, acrimonia beskickning :mission diplomatic; :(ambassad) ambassada; :(legation) legation beskickningschef :(vid ambassad) ambassador; :(vid legation) envoyé fr a)vwaje, chargé d’affaires fr dafä:r beskickningstjänsteman :attaché -she beskjuta :tirar a, bombardar; :(med gevär) fusilar; :(med kanoner) cannonar; :(med kulsprutor) mitraliar beskjutning :bombardamento; :(med gevär) fusilada; :(med kanoner) cannonada; :(med kulsprutor) mitralia beskoga :forestar, coperir de arbores beskriva :(skildra) describer, facer/dar le description de; :(röra sig i) describer; :~ en bana runt jorden describer un orbita circa/circum le terra; :~ en cirkel describer un circulo; ~ något i detalj decsriber un cosa in detalio, detaliar/specificar un cosa; :det går inte att ~ isto es indescriptibile beskrivande :descriptive beskrivare :descriptor beskrivbar :descriptibile beskrivning :description; :ge en ~ av dar/facer un description de, describer besksöta :bot solano dulce-amar beskugga :(ad)umbrar beskuggning :umbra, adumbration beskydd :protection, patronato, patronage -ad3e, patrocinio, egide, auspicios pl beskydda :proteger, defender, patronisar beskyddande :protector, protective beskyddare :protector, defensor, patrono, patrocinator; :~ av de sköna konsterna protector del belle artes, mecenas, mecenato; :vara ~ för patronisar beskyddarinna :protectrice, patrona, patronessa; :vara ~ för patronisar beskyddarinstinkt :instincto de proteger/defender beskyddarmin :aere paternalista/paternalistic beskyddarskap :protection, patronato, patronage -ad3e, patrocinio, egide, auspicios pl beskylla :accusar, (in)culpar, imputar, incriminar, cargar; :~ någon för ett brott imputar un crimine a/(in)criminar un persona beskyllning :accusamento, accusation, inculpation, imputation; :rikta ~ar mot mitter/poner/portar accusationes contra beskäftig :(energisk) active, dynamic, diligente; :(krypande) troppo servicial; :(fjäskig) officiose beskäftighet :(aktivitet) activitate, action, diligentia; :(kryperi) troppo grande servicialitate; :(fjäskeri) officiositate beskällare :zool cavallo reproductor, copertor, stallon beskänkt :ebrie, inebriate; :~ tillstånd ebrietate beskära :I (låta komma till del) reservar, destinar; :vår beskärda del (i livet) nostre destino, nostre sorte II (minska) reducer, restringer, diminuer; :bot tonder, taliar, secar, putar beskärm :protection, patronato, patronage -ad3e, patrocinio, auspicios pl, egide beskärma :proteger, defender, patronisar; :~ sig lamentar se beskärmelse :lamentation beskärning :1 (minskning) reduction, restriction, diminution 2 bot tonsura, talia beskåda :reguardar, mirar beskådande :ställa till ~ exponer/exhiber un cosa, aperir un cosa al publico beslag :(kvarstad) confiscation, sequestro, embargo sp; :(skoning) guarnitura metallic; :tekn (tunn beläggning) copertura, revestimento; :(oxidskikt på metall) incrustation; :lägga ~ på confiscar, sequestrar, mitter/poner un embargo a; :(få tag på) sasir, capturar, prender possession de; :ta i ~ mitter/poner un embargo a, confiscar, sequestrar beslagstagare :confiscator beslagta|beslagtaga :(el. beslagtaga) confiscar, sequestrar, mitter/poner un embargo sp a beslut :decision, resolution, determination, deliberation, partito; :fatta ett ~ prender un decision/un resolution/un determination/un partito, decider; :hålla fast vid ett ~ persister in/mantener un resolution besluta :decider, determinar, resolver; :~ sig determinar se, decider, prender un decision/un resolution/un determination/un partito; :~ sig för att göra determinar se a facer beslutanderätt :competentia/derecto de decider besluten :fast ~ firmemente decidite/resulute/determinate beslutför :qualificate/autorisate a decider, habente le derecto/le habilitate/le autorisation de decider beslutförhet :derecto/habilitate/autorisation de decider beslutsam :prompte a decider, qui ha le spirito de decision, decisive, resolute, determinative beslutsamhet :promptitude de decider, spirito de decision, determination beslutsfattande :I adj determinative, resolutive, decisive II s processo de decision beslutsfattare :persona qui prende un determination/un decision/un resolution, determinator beslutsmässig :qualificate/autorisate a decider, habente le derecto/le habilitate/le autorisation de decider; :~t antal quorum lat beslutsmässighet :derecto/habilitate/autorisation de decider beslutsprocess :processo de decision beslutsunderlag :base/fundamento del decision beslutsångest :anxietate pro haber a prender un decision besläktad :(som är släkt med) apparentate, propinque, cognate; :(genom äktenskap) affin; :(likartad) affin, proxime, simile, similar, analoge, cognate beslå :(ertappa) surprender, attrappar; :tekn (förse med beslag) fornir de guarnitura metallic; :sjö (segel) invirgar; :~ någon med lögn surprender un persona inventante mentitas/un mentita; :~ sig (imma) coperir se de vapor beslående :sjö invirgatura beslöja :velar, coperir con un velo beslöjad :velate, coperte de un velo; :(om himmel) nebulose; :en ~ blick un reguardo velate; :en ~ röst un voce rauc; :i ~e ordalag in terminos velate besmitta :contaminar, infectar, transmitter; :fig communicar, transmitter besmittelse :contamination, infection besmord :unguite; :(med olja) lubricate besmyckad :decorate, ornate, parate besolda :soldar besoldning :soldatura bespara :sparniar, evitar; :~ någon något sparniar un cosa a un persona besparing :sparnio, economia, economisation; :text passamento bespeja :spiar, spionar, observar bespetsa :~ sig på contar super, allegrar se con le/del perspectiva de, expectar, sperar bespisa :nutrir, alimentar bespisning :(bespisande) alimentation, nutrition; :(matutdelning) provision/approvisionamento de viveres/de alimentos bespotta :render ridicule, ridiculisar, irrider, derider; :(häda) blasphemar bespottare :irrisor bespottelse :irrision, derision, ludification bespruta :irrorar, pulverisar besprutning :irroration, pulverisation besprutningsbil :auto(mobile)/carro de irroration/de pulverisation besprutningsflygplan :avion de irroration/de pulverisation besprutningsmedel :liquido/pulvere pro irroration/pulverisation; :(insektsmedel) insecticida; :(ogräsmedel) herbicida, disherbante; :(svampmedel) fungicida; :(pesticid) pesticida bessemerprocess :processo Bessemer bessemerstål :aciero Bessemer bessemerugn :tekn convertitor Bessemer besserwisser :besserwisser ty besövisö, persona qui se pensa semper saper toto melio que le resto del mundo best :bestia, animal; :(om människa) bestia, bruto best man|best|man :garson/page -d3- de honor bestialisk :bestial bestialitet :bestialitate, brutalitate, animalitate bestick :(matbestick) coperto; :(ritbestick) etui de compasso(s); :sjö estima; :navigering efter ~ navigation al estima besticka :corrumper bestickande :seductor, seductive, attractive, attrahente; :~ charm gratia seductor besticklig :corruptibile, subornabile, corrupte, venal besticklighet :corruptibilitate, venalitate bestickning :corruption; :jur subornation bestiga :(klättra upp på) montar super, ascender, facer le ascension de, scalar; :zool (betäcka) coperir, accopular se, montar; :~ ett berg scalar un montania; :~ en häst montar super un/a cavallo bestigbar :ascendibile bestiglig :ascendibile bestigning :ascension, scalada bestjäla :robar, disposseder, (de)spoliar, piliar bestorma :assalir, assaltar, attaccar, jectar se super bestraffa :punir, castigar, penalisar, sanctionar bestraffning :punition, pena, castigamento, castigation, sanction bestrida :(förneka) contestar, contradicer, impugnar, (de)negar, recusar; :(stå för) pagar; :~ kostnaderna pagar le costos bestryka :unguer (de); :(svepa längs) rader; :mil (kunna beskjuta) dominar, coperir; :~ med färg pinger bestrykning :unction; :(svep utmed) radimento bestråla :jectar radios super, illuminar; :fys irradiar; :med (ir)radiar, tractar/curar con radios X, submitter a radiotherapia; :solen ~r jorden le sol irradia le terra bestrålning :illumination; :med (ir)radiation, tractamento con radios X, cura radiotherapeutic, radiotherapia bestrålningsrisk :risco de radiation bestrålningsterapi :med radiotherapia, actinotherapia bestrålningstid :durata del radiation beströ :expander super, coperir; :~ med blommor inflorar; :~dd med stjärnor constellate; :~dd med ädelstenar plen de petras preciose bestseller :best-seller eng bestselö bestycka :sjö armar bestyckning :sjö armamento bestyr :activitate, occupation, labor, travalio; :(besvär) carga bestyra :facer, occupar se (de), cargar se (de), facer attention (a); :ha mycket att ~ haber multo a facer bestyrelse :direction, consilio, committee eng kömiti bestyrka :attestar, confirmar, certificar, verificar beställa :(rekvirera) requirer, requisitionar, acquirer, ordinar, facer venir; :(reservera) locar, reservar; :(bestyra) facer, occupar se (de), cargar se (de), facer attention (a); :~ bord reservar un tabula; :~ en kaffe ordinar un caffe; :ha mycket att ~ haber multo a facer beställare :acquiritor, acquisitor beställning :(order) ordine; :(reservation) reservation, location; :göra en ~ facer un ordine; :komma som på ~ venir como appellate; :ta upp ~ar prender ordines beställningsarbete :labor/travalio de commission beställningsavgift :supercarga/supertaxa de reservation, taxa supplementari de reservation beställningsblankett :bono/bulletin/folio de ordines beställningsnota :nota de ordine beställningsnummer :numero de ordine beställningssedel :bono/bulletin/folio de ordines beställsam :(energisk) active, dynamic, diligente; :(krypande) troppo servicial; :(fjäskig) officiose beställsamhet :(aktivitet) activitate, action, diligentia; :(kryperi) troppo grande servicialitate; :(fjäskeri) officiositate bestämbar :determinabile, definibile bestämbarhet :determinabilitate, definibilitate bestämd :(säker) certe, secur, positive, incontestabile, indubitate, indubitabile, irrefutabile; :(avtalad) convenite, fixate; :(fastställd) definite, determinate, fixe; :(avgjord) decidite; :(resolut) resolute, decidite, decisive, determinate, firme, categoric; :~ artikel språk articulo definite/determinate; :du är bestämt rädd il me sembla que tu ha pavor; :med ~a mellanrum a intervallos fixe; :träffas på ~ tid incontrar se al hora convenite/fixate bestämdhet :(säkerhet) certitude, conviction, assecurantia; :(fasthet) firmessa, resolution, decision, determination; :veta med ~ saper con certitude bestämma :(besluta) decider, resolver, determinar, decretar, disponer; :(fastställa) determinar, definir, fixar, assignar, establir; :(klassificera) definir, classificar, determinar, qualificar, precisar, identificar; :(föreskriva) ordinar, stipular, prescriber; :(avtala) convenir; :~ en tid fixar un hora; :~ ett avstånd determinar le distantia; :~ ett pris på fixar le precio de; :~ omfånget av quantificar; :~ sig definir su position, definir su puncto de vista; :(välja) facer un election; :(besluta sig) prender un decision/un resolution/un partito/un determination, determinar se, decider; :~ sig för att göra determinar se a facer bestämmande :determinante, determinative, decisive bestämmanderätt :jur derecto de disposition bestämmelse :(föreskrift) disposition, ordinantia, precepto, prescription, instruction, regula, regulation; :(mål) destination, scopo, fin; :(öde) destino, sorte, destination; :(försyn) providentia; :jur clausula, stipulation; :lycklig ~ fortuna; :olycklig ~ fato; :oundviklig ~ fatalitate bestämmelseort :loco de destination bestämning :determination, fixation; :språk complemento, adjuncto bestämningsord :språk parola determinative, determinante beständig :perpetue, perpetual, perenne, constante, (per)durabile, fixe, immutabile, inalterabile, stabile, stationari beständighet :permanentia, constantia, (per)durabilitate, immutabilitate, fixitate, inalterabilitate, persistentia bestänka :rel (a)sperger, irrorar; :~ med vigvatten asperger con aqua sancte bestänkning :rel aspersion, irroration bestå :(fortsätta att finnas) subsister, perdurar, restar, remaner; :(utgöras) consister (de/in), componer se (de), compre(he)nder; :(genomgå) passar; :(bekosta) pagar; :(tillhandahålla) provider (de), fornir (de); :~ av consister de; :~ en examen passar un examine; :~ i consister in; :~ kalaset pagar le festa; :~ någon med något provider/fornir un persona de un cosa, fornir un cosa a un persona; :~ sig med disponer de, haber, posseder bestående :permanente, perpetue, perpetual, persistente, (per)durabile, subsistente; :(gällande) establite; :den ~ ordningen le ordine establite; :av ~ värde de valor permanente bestånd :(varaktighet) (per)durabilitate, stabilitate, constantia, immutabilitate, resistentia; :(samling) collection; :äga ~ subsister, perdurar beståndande :permanente, perpetue, perpetual, persistente, (per)durabile, subsistente beståndsdel :ingrediente, constituente, componente, elemento constitutive, substantia componente bestört :consternate, disconcertate, perplexe, confuse, stupefacte; :göra ~ consternar, disconcertar, confunder, stupefacer bestörtning :consternation, disconcertamento, perplexitate, confusion, stupefaction, stupor besudla :macular, polluer besudling :maculamento, maculation, pollution besutten :opulente, fortunate, ric besuttenhet :opulentia, fortuna, ric©hessa besvara :responder a; :~ en fråga/ett brev/någons kärlek responder a un question/a un lettera/littera/al amor de un persona besvikelse :disappunctamento, disincantamento, disillusionamento, frustration; :dölja sin ~ dissimular su disappunctamento/su disillusion besviken :disappunctate, frustrate, disillusionate, disincantate; :göra ~ disappunctar, frustrar, disillusionar, disincantar besvikenhet :disappunctamento, disincantamento, disillusion(amento), frustration besvär :(möda) pena, effortio; :(omak) incommoditate, inconveniente; :(obehag) molestia, molestation, embarasso, incommoditate; :(svårighet) problema, question, difficultate; :(lindrig sjukdom) pena, dolor; :jur appello, appellation, recurso; :göra sig ~ dar se pena, effortiar se, facer un effortio; :anföra ~ mot jur appellar/recurrer contra; :bespara någon ~et evitar le pena a un persona; :~ förgäves/i onödan pena perdite; :förorsaka ~ incommodar, molestar; :ha ~ med någon haber difficultates/problemas con un persona; :ha psykiska ~ haber problemas psychic; :inte vara lönt ~et non valer le pena; :vara till ~ causar/dar problemas, importunar; :vålla ~ incommodar, molestar besvära :molestar, incommodar, importunar; :~ sig dar se pena, effortiar se, facer un effortio; :jur appellar/recurrer contra; :~s av svår ryggvärk esser tormentate de mal de dorso/de dorsalgia besvärad :(generad) embarassate, incommode besvärande :(mödosam) penose, difficile; :(generande) compromittente, embarassante, incommode besvärja :(utdriva andeväsen) conjurar, exorcisar; :(uppfordra) conjurar, adjurar, implorar, supplicar; :~ djävulen exorcisar le diabolo/le demonio besvärjare :exorcista besvärjelse :(handling) exorcismo, exorcisation, conjuration; :(formel) formula incantator/talismanic/de incantation, incantation; :en ~ för andeutdrivning un formula de exorcismo besvärjelseformel :formula incantator/talismanic/de incantation, incantation; :(för andeutdrivning) formula de exorcismo besvärlig :(mödosam) ardue, difficile, dur, laboriose, moleste, embarassose, penibile, penose; :(krånglig) complicate, imbroliate, intricate, problematic; :(oangenäm) enoiose; :(störande) importun, moleste, embarassose; :~ att hantera difficile/dur a manear; :en ~ granne un vicino moleste/enoiose; :ett ~t barn un infante difficile/problematic; :försätta någon i en ~ situation mitter un persona in un situation embarassose/difficile; :göra livet ~t för sig complicar se le vita besvärlighet :difficultate, problema, inconveniente, importunitate besvärsfri :sin pena/dolor besvärsförfarande :jur tractamento in un corte de appello besvärsgrund :jur motivo de appello besvärsinlaga :jur libello besvärsinstans :jur instantia de appello besvärsmyndighet :jur instantia de appello besvärsrätt :jur derecto de appello/de derecto besvärsskrift :jur libello besvärsskrivelse :jur libello besvärstid :jur periodo pro appello besvågrad :~ med apparentate a besynnerlig :curiose, bizarre, peculiar, singular besynnerlighet :curiositate, bizarreria, peculiaritate, singularitate besätta :(inneha) haber, occupar; :mil occupar; :teat occupar; :text guarnir con un orlo de pelle; :~ en lärostol haber/occupar un cathedra; :~ huvudrollen occupar le rolo principal; :~ ett land occupar un pais besättning :(handling) occupation; :(antal) effectivo, guarnition; :lantbr bestial; :mus le membros/musicos de un orchestra, le effectivo/numero de musicos de un orchestra; :mil effectivo, guarnition; :sjö (le membros del) equipage -ad3e; :text orlo/guarnitura/guarnition de pelle besättningsman :sjö membro del equipage -ad3e beså :seminar besåning :semination besök :visita; avlägga ~ hos någon facer un visita a/visitar un persona; :ett ~ på ett museum un visita de un museo; :hedra med ett ~ honorar con un visita; :vara på ~ hos någon visitar un persona besöka :visitar, facer un visita a; :~ ett museum visitar un museo; :ofta ~ ett kafé frequentar un café fr besökande :I adj visitante II s visitator, visitante besökarantal :numero de visitantes/visitatores besökare :visitator, visitante; :regelmässig/trogen ~ frequentator besöksadress :adresse stratal/del strata besöksförbud :prohibition de visita; :(i fängelse) prohibition de reciper visita besöksrätt :derecto de visita; :(i fängelse) derecto de reciper visita besöksstol :sedia pro visitatores/visitantes besökstid :horas de visita; :(avtalad) hora de visita besörja :curar, expedir, effectuar, provider, procurar, prender cura de bet :I s kortsp mulcta penal II s gå ~ kortsp perder un torno; :gå ~ på en uppgift faller beta :I v 1 (äta gräs) pascer, pasturar; :~ av (bete) pascer; :fig (ta sig igenom) terminar, concluder, regular 2 (bryta av bitar och lägga i vätska) morsellar; :~ bröd i mjölk morsellar pan in lacte 3 kem (betsa) colorar con vernisse transparente colorate; :(impregnera) impregnar; :(garva) tannar; :lantbr tractar con pesticidas/con fungicidas; :~ utsäde rigar semines/granas pro seminar 4 fiske (agna) escar II v (beröva) privar de, destituer de, disposseder de; :(hänföra) emotionar, incantar, raper; :~ någon modet privar un persona del corage -ad3e III s 1 bot beta, betarapa; :foder~ beta de forrage -ad3e; :röd~ betarapa rubie; :socker~ beta de sucro 2 (munsbit) morsura, buccata; :efter den ~n fig post iste experientia disagradabile 3 kem (bets) vernisse transparente colorate; :(betmedel) remedio caustic, corrosivo, mordente; :(garvmedel) medio de tannar/de tannage -ad3e IV s (grekisk bokstav) beta betablockerare :med betablocator betacka :~ sig declinar, refusar betagande :(överväldigande) enorme, grandiose, imponente; :(hänförande) incantator, prestigiose, emotionante, rapente betagen :incantate, infatuate; :bli ~ i infatuar se de betagenhet :incantamento, infatuation betal-TV|betal|TV|betalteve :(el. betalteve) television pagate betala :pagar; :~ av pagar/amortisar per partes/per ratas; :~ för högt pris superpagar; :~ igen repagar, reimbursar, restituer; :~ in ett belopp på ett konto pagar/transferer/versar un summa/un amonta a un conto; :~ kontant pagar in moneta contante/liquide; :~ med sitt liv pagar con/de su vita; :~ per giro pagar per giro it d3-; :~ sig (löna sig) valer le pena; :~ tillbaka repagar, reimbursar, restituer; :~ ut pagar, versar; :(på bank) discassar; :dyrt få ~ fig haber a pagar car; :få bra betalt esser ben pagate; :får jag ~! le nota, per favor!; :ha bra betalt ganiar/haber un bon salario; :svar betalt responsa pagate; :ta bra betalt lassar se ben pagar, demandar multe moneta betalare :pagator; :dålig ~ mal pagator betalbar :pagabile; :(diskonterbar) bancabile; :(rimligt dyr) rationabile betalkort :carta de credito betalkurs :ekon valor del curso/quotation de un accordo betalning :pagamento, paga; :~ i efterskott/i förskott pagamento arretrate/anticipate; :full ~ pagamento integral; :inställa ~arna cessar/suspender le pagamentos; :mot ~ pro paga; :månatlig ~ pagamento mensual betalningsanstånd :dilation/prorogation (del data) de pagamento, credito; :ge ~ prorogar le data del pagamento betalningsbalans :balancia del pagamentos; :ett underskott i ~en un deficit commercial/in le balancia del pagamentos betalningsfri :libere de amortisation betalningsföreläggande :ordine/mandato coercitive/de pagamento betalningsförmåga :liquiditate, solventia betalningsförmögen :solvente betalningsinställelse :cessation/suspension del pagamento betalningsmedel :medio de pagamento betalningspåminnelse :admonition/requirimento de paga/de pagamento betalningsskyldighet :obligation de paga/de pagamento betalningstermin :termino de pagamento betalningstid :termino de pagamento betalningsuppdrag :ordine de pagamento betalningsutjämning :ekon clearing eng kliöring betalningsvillkor :conditiones de paga/de pagamento betapartikel :kem particula beta betareceptor :med, fys betareceptor betaspektrograf :fys betaspectrographo betastråle :fys radio beta betastrålning :fys radiation beta; :behandling med ~ med betatherapia betatron :fys betatron bete :I s 1 (betande) pastura; :(betesmark) terreno de prato/de pastura; :föra på ~ (facer) pascer; :vara på ~ pascer, pasturar 2 fiske (agn) esca; :sätta på ~ escar II s zool (huggtand) defensa; :elefantens betar le defensas del elephante III v ~ sig comportar se, conducer se; :~ sig exemplariskt/illa comportar se exemplarmente/mal beteckna :(vara uttryck för) representar; :(betyda) denotar, significar; :(ange, utmärka) indicar, designar; :(markera) marcar; :(känneteckna) characterisar betecknande :significative, characteristic, distinctive, typic, specific beteckning :nomine, appellation, designation, (de)notation, indication, characterisation beteende :comportamento, conducta; :anstötande ~ comportamento/conducta indecente; :asocialt ~ comportamento/conducta asocial; :avvikande ~ comportamento/conducta aberrante; exemplariskt ~ comportamento/conducta exemplar; :förargelseväckande ~ jur delicto/disordine grave; :korrekt ~ comportamento/conducta correcte beteendeavvikelse :psyk aberration del comportamento/del conducta beteendelära :psyk scientia del comportamento/del conducta; :zool ethologia beteendemönster :modello/typo de comportamento/de conducta beteendepsykologi :psychologia del comportamento beteenderubbning :psyk disturbantia/perturbation de comportamento/de conducta beteendeterapi :psyk therapia del comportamento beteendevetenskap :psyk scientia de comportamento/de conducta betel :bot betel; :tugga ~ masticar betel betelnöt :bot nuce de betel/de areca betelpalm :bot palma de areca betelpeppar :bot pipere betel beteltuggare :masticator de betel beteltuggning :mastication de betel betesmark :terreno de prato/de pastura betfält :campo de betas de sucro/de forrage -ad3e beting :salario per/al pecia, salario a base del numero de pecias fabricate; :(i skola) projecto; :arbeta på ~ esser salariate per/al pecia, esser salariate al base de numero de pecias fabricate betinga :conditionar, stipular; :psyk conditionar; :~ ett pris costar; :~ sig stipular betingad :conditionate; :~ reflex psyk reflexo conditionate betingelse :condition, stipulation; :under vissa ~r conditionate betingning :psyk conditionamento betingsarbete :labor salariate per/al pecia, labor salariate al base de numero de pecias fabricate betingsläsning :(i skola) studios/inseniamento al base de un projecto betitlad :(in)titulate, nominate betitta :reguardar, ocular, mirar, examinar betjäna :servir; :(hantera) manear, manipular, manovrar, actionar, operar, commandar; :~ sig av servir se de, usar, emplear betjäning :servicio; :(hantering) maneamento, manipulation, manovra, actionamento, commando betjäningsavgift :servicio; :exklusive ~ servicio excludite/exclusive; :inklusive ~ servicio includite/inclusive betjänt :servitor, serviente, domestico, valletto, camerero betkampanj :lantbr campania de (recolta de) betas Betlehem :Bethlehem; :invånare i ~ bethlehemita betlehemsstjärna :bot campanula isophylle betmedel :kem remedio caustic, corrosivo, mordente betningsmedel :kem remedio caustic, corrosivo, mordente betodlare :cultivator de betas betona :språk accentuar; :fig (understryka) sublinear, mitter/poner in evidentia, mitter/poner le accento super, accentuar betonad :språk accentuate, tonic; :~ stavelse syllaba accentuate/tonic; :fig i kulturellt ~e kretsar in circulos cultural; :praktiskt ~ practic betong :beton, concreto; :armerad ~ beton armate; :förstärka en mur med ~ betonar un muro; :porös ~ beton/concreto porose betongbalk :trabe/trave de beton/de concreto betongbelägga :betonar betongbeläggning :betonage -ad3e betongblandare :betoniera, machina a/de beton, malaxator (giratori) a/de beton betongborr :forator a/de beton/de concreto betongbro :ponte de beton/de concreto betongdamm :barrage -ad3e in beton/in concreto betongelement :bloco de beton/de concreto betongera :betonar betongering :betonage -ad3e betonggjutning :betonage -ad3e betonggolv :solo de beton/de concreto betonggrund :basamento de beton/de concreto betonghus :construction in beton/in concreto betongkloss :construction grosse de beton/de concreto betongpelare :columna/colonna de beton/de concreto betongplatta :placa de beton/de concreto betongpåle :palo de beton/de concreto betongtegel :quadrello de beton/de concreto betongvalv :volta de beton/de concreto betongväg :via/cammino betonate/de beton/de concreto betongvägg :muro de beton/de concreto betoning :språk accento, accentuation, accento de altor/de intensitate; :var ligger ~en? ubi cade le accento? betrakta :(se på) reguardar, mirar, spectar, observar, ocular, examinar; :(bedöma) considerar, judicar; :(anse) considerar (como), reguardar (como), tener (pro), creder; :(tänka över) contemplar, meditar, reflecter; :~ någon som mindre vetande tener un persona pro stupide; :~ något som sin skyldighet considerar/reguardar un cosa como su deber; :~ sig som klyftig creder se intelligente; :noga ~ något examinar un cosa attentivemente/con attention, observar un cosa minutiosemente betraktande :(bedömning) consideration, judicamento, judicio, opinion, vista; :(observation) consideration, observation, contemplation; :(övertänkande) contemplation, meditation; :rel ~ av Guds närvaro i det inre introversion; :i ~ av viste que, considerante que, vidite que, in respecto a, in vista de, in consideration de; :ta i ~ considerar, prender in consideration, tener conto de betraktare :considerator, contemplator, observator, spectator betraktelse :contemplation, meditation, reflexion; :försjunka i ~r contemplar, meditar, reflecter betraktelsesätt :modo de vider, puncto de vista betro :(con)fider, committer; :~ någon något (con)fider un cosa a un persona betrodd :fiduciari, fiducial betryck :abattimento, affliction, situation penibile, miseria betryckt :abattite, triste, affligite, deprimite betryckthet :abattimento, tristessa, affliction betryggad :secur, salve betryggande :secur; :på ~ avstånd a un distantia secur beträda :entrar in; :~ främmande mark entrar in un terreno estranier beträffa :concerner, reguardar, toccar, tractar; :vad ~r con respecto a, quanto a; :vad mig ~r quanto a me beträffande :re, sur, super, quanto a, concernente, relative a beträngd :in periculo bets :vernisse transparente colorate betsa :colorar con vernisse transparente colorate betsel :brida; :ta av ~ disfrenar, disbridar betskörd :recolta de betas betsla :bridar, frenar; :~ av disbridar, disfrenar betsmedel|betsvätska :(el. betsvätska) vernisse transparente colorate betsning :coloration con vernisse transparente colorate betsocker :sucro de betas bett :(sammantryckande av tänder) colpo de dentes, morsura; :(av insekt) piccatura; :(uppsättning tänder) dentatura, dentition; :(egg) latere/filo trenchante -sh-, filo, talia; :(på betsel) morso, freno, imbuccatura; :en myggas ~ piccatura de un mosquito; :ta ett ~ av äpplet prender un morsura del pomo/del malo; :vara på ~et fig esser plen de energia, esser in plen forma bettla :mendicar bettlare :mendicante, mendico bettleri :mendication bettlerska :mendicante, mendica betunga :(in)cargar, onerar betungande :onerose betuttad :(förtjust) incantate; :(förbryllad) confuse, perplexe, stupefacte; :vara ~ i någon esser incantate de un persona betvinga :(undertrycka) supprimer, reprimer, refrenar, submitter, subjugar, comprimer; :(hålla under kontroll) continer, dominar, constringer, retener; :(besegra) batter, vincer; :~ fienden batter/vincer le inimico; :~ sin ängslan continer su inquietude; :~ sina känslor constringer su sentimentos betvingare :victor, vincitor, triumphator betvivla :dubitar de, mitter/poner in dubita; :~ sanningshalten i något dubitar del veracitate de un cosa betyda :(beteckna) significar, voler dicer; :(vara viktig) esser importante, esser de/haber importantia, haber valor, importar; :det betyder mycket för mig isto es de grande importantia a me; :vad betyder det här? que significa isto? betydande :(framstående) prominente, de grande importantia, eminente, illustre; :(viktig) importante, considerabile, notabile, grande, significative, significator, grave; :en ~ man un homine de grande importantia betydelse :(innebörd) senso, signification, significato, acception; :(vikt) valor, importantia, peso, significantia, notabilitate, gravitate; :av stor ~ de grande importantia/valor, significante, significative; :bildlig ~ acception figurate/figurative; bokstavlig ~ senso litteral; :den vanliga ~n av ett ord le senso/acception/signification currente de un parola; :det har ingen ~ isto non importa, isto es sin importantia; :egentlig ~ acception proprie betydelsefull :importante, de importantia, significante, grave, momentose, crucial, portentose betydelsefullhet :importantia, significantia, gravitate betydelseförskjutning :språk modification de signification betydelseförändring :språk cambio de signification betydelselära :språk semantica, semasiologia; :expert på ~ semanticista, semasiologo betydelselös :inimportante, sin importantia, non importante, insignificante, negligibile, futile; :~ person nullitate betydelselöshet :inimportantia, insignificantia, futilitate betydelsenyans :språk nuance fr nya):s de signification betydelseskillnad :språk differentia de signification betydelseutveckling :språk developpamento/disveloppamento del signification betydenhet :importantia, significantia betydlig :importante, considerabile, notabile, substantial, respectabile, significative, significator, grande betyg :(intyg) diploma, certificato, attestation, testimonial; :(värderande omdöme) judicamento, judicio, appreciation, critica; :(i skola) nota; :godkänt ~ nota sufficiente; :ha bra ~ haber bon nota(s); :sätta ~ dar un nota; :sätta ~ på facer le critica de; :underkänt ~ nota insufficiente betyga :(intyga) certificar, verificar, attestar; :(uttrycka) testimoniar, monstrar, manifestar, exprimer, presentar; :(försäkra) protestar; :~ sin oskuld protestar su innocentia; :~ sin tacksamhet exprimer su gratitude/su recognoscentia; :~ sitt deltagande presentar su condolentias betygelse :testimonio, demonstration, manifestation, expression; :(försäkran) protestation; ~r på vänskap testimonios/demonstrationes de amicitate betygsenhet :unitate de nota betygsfri :(om skola) sin notas betygsgrad :grado de nota betygshets :pressa de haber bon notas betygsnivå :(i skola) nivello del notas betygsskala :scala de notas betygssumma :summa del notas betygsätta :judicar, appreciar, evalutar; :(recensera) criticar; :(i skola) dar un nota betäcka :coperir; :mil coperir, proteger; :(eskortera) escortar, convoyar, conviar; :zool coperir, accopular se, montar betäckning :copertura; :mil copertura, protection; :(eskort) escorta, convio, convoyo; :zool accopulamento; :astron eclipse, eclipsis, obscuration, occultation; :ta ~ mil cercar copertura/protection betäckningsavgift :lantbr paga/taxa de accopulamento betänka :considerar, reflecter; :betänk följderna! reflecte le consequentias! ~ sig (tänka sig för) reflecter; :(tveka) hesitar, vacillar betänkande :(utlåtande) opinion experte; :(övervägande) consideration, reflexion; :ta under ~ prender in consideration, considerar; :utan ~ sin reflecter; :vid närmare ~ post reflexion matur betänketid :tempore/margine de reflexion/pro reflecter betänklig :(oroande) inquietante, grave, serie, spinose; :(farlig) periculose, riscose betänklighet :objection, scrupulo betänksam :caute, circumspecte, considerate, prudente, prudential, discrete, mesurate betänksamhet :cautela, circumspection, precaution, prudentia betänkt :disposite, inclinate, propense; :vara ~ på att esser inclinate/propense a, inclinar a beundra :admirar beundran :admiration; :väcka ~ imponer/causar admiration beundrande :admirative beundransvärd :admirabile, digne de admiration beundrare :admirator bevaka :(hålla uppsikt över) guardar, surveliar, custodiar, vigilar; :(tillvarata) defender, proteger, facer attention a; :(täcka nyheter) facer un reporto, reportar, facer un relation, relatar; :~ sina intressen defender/proteger su interesses; :huset ~s av polisen le policia survelia le casa bevakare :guarda, guardator, guardiano, surveliante, surveliator, vigilator, custode bevakning :(uppsikt) guarda, surveliantia, custodia, vigilantia; :(täckning av nyheter) reportamento, relation; :(tillvaratagande) attention; :huset står under polisens ~ le policia survelia le casa bevakningsföretag :interprisa de surveliantia/de controlo bevakningsområde :mil zona sub surveliantia/protection militar bevakningsstyrka :mil unitate de guarda bevakningstjänst :servicio de surveliantia/de controlo bevandrad :experte, versate, forte; :vara ~ i teoretisk fysik esser versate in/forte in physica theoric; :vara väl ~ i något esser experto in/dominar un cosa bevara :guardar, conservar, custodiar, preservar, proteger, (man)tener, retener; :(skydda) preservar, proteger, guardar, custodiar; :~ en hemlighet guardar un secreto; :~ något i sitt minne retener/guardar un cosa in su memoria; :Herren bevare oss! que Deo nos preserva/protege/guarda! bevarande :conservation, preservation, mantenimento bevars :~! (kantänka!) guarda me!, bontate divin!, sancte celo!; :(för all del!) ben!, de accordo!, OK! eng oukei bevattna :irrigar; :möjlig att ~ irrigabile bevattning :irrigation; :som avser ~ irrigatori bevattningsapparat :apparato de irrigation, irrigator bevattningskanal :canal irrigatori/de irrigation beveka :emover, emotionar, toccar; :(övertala) persuader; :inte låta sig ~s non lassar se persuader bevekande :emotionante, toccante bevekelsegrund :causa, motivo, ration, consideration; :av denna ~ pro iste ration beveklig :persuasibile bevilja :accordar, conceder, consentir bevillning :imposto statal extraordinari bevillningsavgift :imposto particular pro artistas estranier bevingad :alate; :~e djur volatiles; :~e ord parolas alate bevis :prova, proba, demonstration; :(intyg) certificato, attestation; :(tecken) marca, prova, proba, signo, criterio; :testimonio; :anföra som ~ allegar/adducer como prova/proba; :~ på intresse marca/prova/proba de interesse; :~ på mod prova/proba de corage -ad3e; :ett bindande ~ un prova/proba decisive/irrefutabile; :framlägga ~ fornir/dar/subministrar provas/probas; :i brist på ~ per manco de prova/de proba; :som ett ~ på como un signo de bevisa :probar, provar, demonstrar, arguer; :(betyga) monstrar, facer, prestar; :~ någon en tjänst facer/prestar un servicio a un persona; ~ någons oskuld provar/probar le innocentia de un persona, disculpar un persona bevisbar :provabile, probabile, demonstrabile bevisbörda :jur carga de provar/de probar/de prova/de proba bevisföring :jur demonstration, argumentation; :(spetsfundig) advocatura beviskedja :jur catena de provas/de probas beviskraft :jur fortia probante/probatori/probative beviskraftig :jur probante, probatori, probative bevislig :provabile, probabile, demonstrabile bevisligen :demonstrabilemente, probabilemente, provabilemente, sin question, indiscutibilemente bevismaterial :jur material de prova/de proba bevismedel :medio de prova/de proba bevisning :jur (bevisföring) demonstration, argumentation; :(bevismaterial) material de prova/de proba bevisningsskyldig :jur qui ha un carga de provar/de probar/de prova/de proba bevisprövning :jur controlo del material de prova/de proba bevista :assister a, esser presente a; :~ en begravning/en konferens assister a un interramento/a un conferentia bevisvärde :jur valor demonstrative bevittna :(bestyrka) attestar, confirmar, certificar, verificar; :(vara vittne till) spectar bevittning :attestation, confirmation, certification, verification bevuxen :coperte de vegetation bevänt :det är inte mycket ~ med honom (han är inte mycket att räkna med) on non pote expectar multo de ille; :hur är det ~ med deras kulturintresse? como es lor interesse pro cultura? beväpna :armar; :~ med artilleri artillar; :~ sig med tålamod armar se de patientia beväpnad :armate; :~ till tänderna armate (usque) al dentes; :~e styrkor fortias armate beväpning :armamento bevära :sjö equipar e armar naves bevärdiga :~ sig dignar se, condescender; :inte ~ sig att svara non dignar se responder beväring :recruta, conscripto beväxt :coperte de vegetation bevåg :på eget ~ de (mi/tu/su/nostre/vostre/lor) proprie responsabilitate/impulso, sponte, spontanee(mente) bevågen :favorabile, benevolente bevågenhet :favor, gratia, benevolentia bh :sustene-pectore Bhutan :Bhutan bhutanes :bhutanese bhutanesisk :bhutanese bi|bi- :I adv dreja/lägga ~ sjö reducer al minimo le velocitate per reducer le area de velas/relentar le machina; :stå ~ (räcka till, hålla) sufficer, sustener; :(hjälpa) adjutar, (ad)juvar, assister, auxiliar, secundar II s zool ape, apicula; :arg som ett ~ furiose; :flitig som ett ~ laboriose como un ape; :honungs~ ape mellifere/mellific III bi- 1 (sekundär, sido-) secundari, secunde, accessori, annexe, collateral 2 (dubbel-, två-) bi- biaccent :språk accento secundari biavsikt :secunde intention, intention celate; :utan ~ sin secunde/mal intention bibegrepp :notion secundari bibehålla :guardar, conservar, custodiar, (man)tener, retener; :~ jämvikten guardar/mantener le equilibrio; ~ sig väl tener se intacte; :~ sitt lugn mantener/conservar su calma; :ett väl bibehållet ansikte un visage -ad3e ben conservate bibehållande :conservation, mantenimento, preservation; :med ~ av con mantenimento de bibehållen :intacte bibel :(helig skrift) biblia; :(vägledande bok) biblia, evangelio, credo; :Bibeln le Biblia; :svära på Bibeln jurar super le Biblia; :den här boken är alla musikälskares ~ iste libro es le biblia/le evangelio de omne amatores de musica bibelavsnitt :pericope; :som avser ~ pericopic bibelberättelse :narration biblic bibelbok :libro del Biblia bibelcirkel :circulo (de studios) biblic bibelcitat :citation/passage -ad3e del Biblia; :anföra ett ~ citar un passage del Biblia bibelförklaring :exegese, exegesis, commentario biblic bibelkommission :commission biblic bibelkonkordans :concordantia del Biblia bibelkritik :critica biblic/del Biblia bibelkunskap :cognoscentia/cognoscimento biblic/del Biblia, erudition biblic bibelläsning :lectura del Biblia Bibeln :le Biblia bibelord :parola biblic/del Biblia bibelordbok :concordantia del Biblia bibelpapper :papiro biblia/indian bibelregister :concordantia del Biblia bibelsprängd :versate in le Biblia; :~ person biblista bibelspråk :sententia/aphorismo biblic bibelstudium :studios biblic/del Biblia bibelställe :texto/passage -ad3e biblic/del Biblia, versetto bibelsällskap :societate biblic bibeltext :texto/passage -ad3e biblic/del Biblia, versetto bibeltolkare :exegeta, commentator del Biblia, interprete del Biblia bibeltolkning :exegese, exegesis, commentario biblic bibeltrogen :fidel al Biblia bibelutgåva :edition del Biblia bibelvers :verso/versetto del Biblia bibelöversättare :traductor del Biblia bibelöversättning :(handling) traduction del Biblia; :(resultat) traduction/version del Biblia bibetonad :~ stavelse språk syllaba con accento secundari bibetoning :språk accento secundari bibetydelse :språk connotation, signification/significato/senso accessori/secundari; :ordet har en dålig ~ le parola ha un connotation disfavorabile biblicism :biblicismo biblicistisk :biblicista bibliofil :bibliophilo bibliofilupplaga :edition bibliophile/bibliophilic bibliograf :bibliographo bibliografi :bibliographia bibliografisk :bibliographic biblioman :bibliomano, bibliomaniaco bibliomani :bibliomania bibliotek :bibliotheca, libreria; :Kungliga Biblioteket le Bibliotheca Regal/Royal bibliotekarie :bibliothecario biblioteksband :ligatura de bibliotheca biblioteksbok :libro de bibliotheca biblioteksbuss :bibliotheca mobile/ambulante/circulante, bibliobus bibliotekschef :administrator/gerente de bibliotheca biblioteksersättning :compensation statal a autores pro le prestos de lor obras in bibliothecas municipal e scholar biblioteksfilial :filial/succursal del bibliotheca bibliotekshylla :planca de bibliotheca bibliotekshögskola :academia de bibliotheca (e documentation) bibliotekskatalog :catalogo de bibliotheca bibliotekslån :presto de bibliotheca biblioteksråd :commission de bibliotheca Bibliotekstjänst :le Servicio del Bibliothecas bibliotekstjänsteman :functionario de bibliotheca biblioteksvetenskap :bibliotheconomia biblisk :(som finns i Bibeln) del Biblia, biblic, scriptural; :(som handlar om Bibeln) ~ historia historia biblic/sancte/sacre bibringa :(lära) inseniar, inculcar; :~ en elev grunderna i ett språk inculcar a un alumno le elementos/le principios basic de un lingua; :~ någon hyfsat beteende inculcar bon manieras a un persona biceps :anat bicipite; :som avser ~ bicipite, bicipital bida :expectar, attender; :~ sin tid attender le bon momento/le momento opportun bidan :expectation bidevind :segla ~ sjö navigar con/haber le vento obliquemente del proa bidevindseglare :zool velella spirante bidevindssegling :sjö navigation con le vento obliquemente del proa bidra|bidraga :(el. bidraga) (lämna sin andel) contribuer, participar, apportar; :(hjälpa till) contribuer, adjutar, cooperar, concurrer; :~ alltefter förmåga contribuer secundo su medios; :~ till framgången contribuer/concurrer/cooperar al successo; :~ till familjens uppehälle contribuer al subsistentia del familia bidrag :(andel) contribution, apporto, collaboration, contingente; :(gåva) contribution, quotisation, quota, participation al costos; :(litterär artikel) articulo litterari, contribution; :(underhåll) alimentos pl; :avkräva ett ~ quotisar; :betala ett ~ quotisar se; :frivilligt ~ contribution/donation voluntari; :lämna sitt ~ till apportar su collaboration/su contribution a, contribuer a, collaborar a; :pekuniärt ~ contribution financiari/pecuniari bidraga :se bidra bidragande :contributive; :~ orsak causa secundari, concausa bidragsberättigad :qui ha le derecto de alimentos bidragsförskott :avantia de un pension alimentari bidragsgivare :contributor; :(med pengar) donator; :vara ~ till något esser un contributor a un cosa, contribuer a un cosa bidragsskyldig :obligate a dar alimentos bidragsskyldighet :obligation de dar alimentos bidrottning :zool regina del apes/apiculas bidé|bide :bidet fr bide biedermeier :konst biedermeier ty bidömajö biedermeiermöbel :konst mobile biedermeier ty bidömajö biedermeierstil :konst stilo biedermeier ty bidömajö bieffekt :effecto secundari/collateral bienn :bot biennal; :en ~ växt un planta biennal biennal :konst exhibition/exposition biennal bier :I (öl) bira II (glas/burk/flaska öl) vitro/latta/bottilia de bira bierfilare :violista inferior bifall :(samtycke) approbation, consentimento, assentimento, acceptation, adhesion, acquiescentia; :(yttring av gillande) applauso, acclamation; :ge sitt ~ dar su consentimento/su approbation, dar acceptation; :nicka ~ facer un gesto de acquiescentia, assentir/approbar con le testa/le capite; :under allmänt ~ con acclamation/applauso general bifalla :approbar, consentir, assentir, acceptar, acquiescer; :(officiellt) autorisar; :pol ratificar; :jur sanctionar bifallande :approbative, approbatori bifallsrop :acclamation bifallsstorm :salva de applausos, ovation bifallsyttring :applauso, acclamation biff :I s kul beefsteak eng bi:fsteik; :greja/klara ~en fig arrangiar -d3- se, succeder II adj saken är ~ le cosa es arrangiate -d3- biffdjur :bestial de macello biffko :vacca de macello biffstek :kul beefsteak eng bi:fsteik bifftomat :bot grande tomate, tomate carnose bifigur :personage -ad3e secundari/accessori, persona episodic; :teat figurante biflod :affluente, riviera tributari bifoga :adder, additionar, (ad)junger, subjunger, annecter, annexar, includer, appender, suppler bifogad :incluse, ci incluse/juncte, hic incluse/juncte bifokal :bifocal; :~a glasögon berillos (a lentes/vitros) bifocal bifokalglas :vitros bifocal biform :forma secundari; :språk forma minus currente bifurkation :bifurcation biföreteelse :evento secundari/minus importante biförtjänst :salario extra/secundari/supplementari, emolumento big bang|big|bang :big bang eng bæng bigami :bigamia; :som avser ~ bigamic bigamist :bigamo bigarrå :bot (typo de) ceresia (grande) bigarråträd :bot ceresiero bigata :strata lateral/transverse/transversal bignonia :bot bignonia bigott :bigot bigotteri :bigotteria bigård :apiario bihang :annexo, appendice, supplemento; :blindtarmens maskformiga ~ anat le appendice vermiforme/vermicular bihustru :concubina; :(vid polygami) secunde/tertie (etc) femina bihåla :anat sino, sinus bihåleinflammation :med sinusitis biinkomst :salario extra/secundari/supplementari, emolumento bijektion :mat bijection bijektiv :mat bijective bijouterier :joieles false/facticie bikaka :favo bikarbonat :kem bicarbonato bikini :bikini biklang :sono accessori bikonkav :concave a ambe lateres bikonvex :convexe a ambe lateres bikrona :bot corona interior de un flor bikt :confession; :avlägga ~ confessar (se); :lyssna på ~ audir le confession; :som avser ~ confessional bikta :confessar; :~ sig confessar se biktbarn :penitente biktfader :confessor, penitentiero, director/patre spiritual bikthemlighet :secreto de confession biktstol :confessional, confessionario, tribunal del penitentia bikupa :apiculario bil :auto, automobile; :~ med öppet tak auto discappottabile/a tecto aperiente; :förfoga över en ~ disponer de un auto; :köra ~ conducer un auto; :åka ~ ir per auto; :öppen ~ auto discoperte bila :I v 1 (köra bil) conducer un auto/un automobile; :(åka bil) ir per auto(mobile) 2 (hugga med bila) hachar -sh- II s (yxa) hacha -sh- bilabial :I adj språk bilabial II s språk consonante bilabial bilaga :annexo, incluso, supplemento, pecia juncte bilagd :incluse, juncte bilateral :bilateral; :~ avtal accordo/tractato bilateral bilatlas :carta/mappa del camminos bilbatteri :accumulator de auto(mobile) bilbesiktning :controlo technic de auto(mobile)s bilbuksfiskar :gasteropelecides bilburen :motorisate bilbälte :cinctura de auto(mobile) bild :(avbildning) imagine, figura, illustration, representation, reproduction, effigiamento -d3-, depiction; :(porträtt) portrait fr pårträ; :(fotografi) photo(graphia); :(föreställning) imagine, idea, representation in mente; :(liknelse) parabola, allegoria, metaphora; :(symbol) symbolo, imagine; :en bok med text och ~er un libro con texto e illustrationes; :göra sig en ~ av/om formar se un imagine de, visualisar; :komma in i ~en fig entrar in imagine; :tala i ~er usar un linguage -ad3e figurate/figurative/metaphoric, metaphorisar; :återge i ~ visualisar; :återgivning i ~ visualisation bilda :(åstadkomma) formar, crear, facer, generar; :(grunda) constituer, fundar, instaurar, instituer, componer, stabilir, establir; :(bibringa bildning) educar, cultivar, developpar, disveloppar, instruer, erudir; :~ en förening fundar un societate; :~ familj fundar un familia; :~ regering constituer/componer un governamento; :~ sig instruer se, cultivar se, cultivar su spirito; :~ sig en mening om formar se/facer se un opinion super; :det ~s moln se forma/se disveloppa nubes bildad :cultivate, erudite, instruite, docte, culte bildanalys :analyse/analysis del structura de imagines bildande :konst formative, plastic; :~ konst arte formative/plastic bildarkiv :archivo de imagines bildavläsare|bildavsökare :(el. bildavsökare) tekn scanner eng skænö bildavläsning|bildavsökning :(el. bildavsökning) tekn scanning eng skæning bildavstånd :TV distantia inter le telespectator e le schermo; :foto distantia focal/del imagine bildband :banda video/magnetic bildbar :educabile bildbarhet :educabilitate bildberättelse :conto/historia in imagines bildbyrå :interprisa que vende imagines al pressa, television e casas editorial bilddiagonal :diagonal del imagine bilddyrkan :iconolatria bilddyrkare :iconolatra bildelar :pecias de recambio de auto(mobile)s, partes de auto(mobile)s bilderbok :libro illustrate, libro de/con illustrationes, libro de/con imagines bildformat :foto formato del imagine bildframställning :formation/creation de imagines bildgåta :rebus lat, enigma figurate bildhuggare :sculptor; :(av statyer) statuario bildhuggarkonst :arte sculptural, sculptura; :(med avseende på statyer) arte statuari, statuaria bildhuggeriarbete :sculptura; :(staty) statuaria bildinställning :adjustamento del imagine bildkonst :arte plastic/figurative bildkonstnär :artista plastic bildkorsord :enigma de parolas cruciate/cruciverbo illustrate bildkryss :enigma de parolas cruciate/cruciverbo illustrate bildkrönika :chronica de imagines bildkunskap :cognoscentia/cognoscimento del formation/creation de imagines bildkvalitet :qualitate del imagine bildlig :figurative, figurate, metaphoric, allegoric; :~t talat in un expression figurative/figurate; :i ~ mening figuratemente, in un senso figurative/figurate; :uttrycka sig ~t exprimer se metaphoricamente/in imagines bildlärare :inseniator de cognoscentia/cognoscimento del formation/creation de imagines bildmaterial :material visual bildmässig :figurative, plastic, visual bildning :(formation) formation, composition, constitution; :(kunskaper) cultura, education, erudition, formation, civilisation; :sedimentära och eruptiva ~ar geol formationes sedimentari e eruptive; :vetenskaplig ~ formation scientific bildningsanstalt :domo de education, instituto de inseniamento bildningsgrad :grado de education/de cultura bildningsnivå :nivello de education/de cultura bildningsroman :litt roman(ce) educative bildningstörst :desiro de saper/de erudition/de scientia bildningsvävnad :bot meristema bildordbok :dictionario in imagines bildprojektor :apparato de projection(es) bildredaktör :redactor del imagines bildreportage :reportage -ad3e photographic bildrik :ric in imagines/metaphoras bildrikedom :ric©hessa in imagines/metaphoras bildrulle :automobilista irresponsabile bildruta :consola visual/de visualisation, display eng displei, schermo bildrör :tubo cathodic/de imagine bildskrift :scriptura ideographic/pictographic, ideographia, pictographia bildskärm :consola visual/de visualisation, display eng displei, schermo; :visa på ~ visualisar; :rel (i grekisk-katolsk kyrka) iconostase, ikonostasis bildskärpa :nitiditate/nettitate del imagine bildskön :belle como un statua, bellissime bildsnidare :sculptor in ligno bildsnideri :sculptura in ligno bildspråk :linguage -ad3e figurate/figurative/metaphoric, metaphora bildsten :arkeol petra sepulcral/tumbal/de memoria con inscriptiones figurative bildstod :statua bildstorm :iconoclasma bildstormande :iconoclastic; :~ upplopp furia/furor iconoclastic, iconoclasma bildstormare :iconoclasta bildsvit :serie de imagines bildsökare :foto visor bildtelefon :videotelephono, videophono bildtelegrafi :telephotographia, telecopia, phototelegraphia bildtelegram :phototelegramma bildtext :legenda bildtidning :revista illustrate bildtillbedjan :iconolatria bildtillbedjare :iconolatra bildtryck :konst graphica bilduppbyggning :composition del imagine bilduppslag :(i bok) duo paginas opposite con imagines bildutrymme :spatio pro/del imagines bildvävnad :tapete/tapis fr tapi mural, tapisseria bildyta :superficie del imagine bildäck :pneu(matico) de auto(mobile); :sjö ponte pro le auto(mobile)s bildöverföring :transmission de imagines bilfil :fila pro auto(mobile)s bilfirma :interprisa de compra e vendita de auto(mobile)s bilfri :interdicte al traffico/al circulation automobile bilfärd :trajecto/percurso in auto(mobile) bilfärja :ferry-bout eng feribout pro auto(mobile)s bilförare :automobilista, chauffeur fr shofœ:r bilförsäkring :assecurantia de auto(mobile) bilförsäljare :venditor de auto(mobile)s bilhandlare :commerciante de auto(mobile)s bilharzios :med bilharzia, bilharziasis, schistosomiasis bilhjul :rota de auto(mobile) bilhorn :(kraftigt) klaxon bilindustri :industria de auto(mobile)s bilingual :bilingue bilingualism :bilinguismo bilinnehav :proprietate de auto(mobile) bilinstruktör :instructor de un autoschola bilism :automobilismo bilist :autoista, automobilista, motorista biljard :spel biliardo; spela ~ jocar al biliardo biljardboll :balla de biliardo biljardbord :(tabula de) biliardo biljardhall :sala de biliardo biljardkö :baston de biliardo biljardspelare :jocator de biliardo biljett :billet, carta de entrata/de ingresso, ticket eng tikit biljettautomat :distributor de billetes/de tickets eng tikits biljettexpedition :billeteria biljettförsäljare :venditor de billetes/de tickets eng tikits, billetero biljettförsäljning :vendita de billetes/de tickets eng tikits biljettkassa :billeteria biljettkontroll :controlo del billetes/de tickets eng tikits biljettlucka :billeteria biljettpris :precio de billetes/de tickets eng tikits biljon|billion :(el. billion) billion biljondel :billionesime parte, billionesimo biljondels :pico- biljonte :billionesime biljud :sono accessori (irritante) bilkapplöpningsbana :autodromo bilkaross :carrossa de auto(mobile) bilkarta :carta/mappa del camminos bilkollision :collision de auto(mobile)s bilkolonn :colonna/columna de auto(mobile)s bilkrock :collision de auto(mobile)s bilkyrkogård :cemeterio de auto(mobile)s bilkö :fila de auto(mobile)s bill :I (plogskär) cultro II eng proposition de lege anglese o american billedes :per auto(mobile) billig :(förmånlig) economic, a bon mercato, avantagiose -d3-, incostose, modic, de precio basse, vil; :(tarvlig) de poc valor; :(vulgär) vulgar, grossier; :(rättmätig) juste, eque, equitabile, rationabile; :det är ~t isto es a bon mercato, isto costa pauco/poco; :få något ~t haber un cosa a bon mercato/a precio vil; :rätt och ~t juste; :vara ~ i drift esser economic billighet :justitia, equitate; :tillämpa rätt och ~ practicar le derecto e le justitia billighetsutgåva :edition economic/a bon mercato billion :se biljon bilmekaniker :mechanico de auto(mobile)s bilmodell :modello de auto(mobile) bilmontör :mechanico de auto(mobile)s bilmotor :motor de auto(mobile) bilmärke :marca de auto(mobile) bilning :hachamento -sh- bilnummer :numero de auto(mobile) bilnyckel :clave de auto(mobile) bilolycka :accidente de auto(mobile) bilradio :radio de auto(mobile), autoradio bilrally :rally eng ræli de auto(mobile)s bilratt :conducta/volante de auto(mobile) bilreparatör :reparator de auto(mobile)s bilresa :viage -ad3e in auto(mobile) bilring :pneu(matico) de auto(mobile) bilruta :vitro de auto(mobile) bilsafari :safari automobile bilskola :schola de guidar/de conducta, autoschola bilskollärare :instructor de un autoschola bilsport :automobilismo bilstöld :furto/robamento de auto(mobile)s biltelefon :telephono de auto(mobile) biltillverkare :productor de auto(mobile)s biltjuv :fur/robator de auto(mobile)s biltog :foras/foris del lege, proscripte; :~ person persona foras/foris del lege, proscripto; :förklara någon ~ declarar un persona foras/foris del lege, proscriber un persona biltrafik :traffico/circulation automobile biltransport :transporto per auto(mobile) biltunnel :tunnel eng tanl pro auto(mobile)s biltäthet :numero de auto(mobile)s per hora biltävling :cursa de auto(mobile)s bilutflykt :excursion in/de auto(mobile) biluthyrning :location de auto(mobile)s bilutställning :exhibition de auto(mobile)s bilverkstad :garage -ad3e pro auto(mobile)s bilvrak :vetule carcassa de auto(mobile) bilväg :via/cammino pro auto(mobile)s, autovia, autostrata bilägare :proprietario de auto(mobile) biläger :(bröllop) nuptias pl bilägga :(bifoga) includer, (ad)junger, annexar; :(förlika) poner de accordo, arrangiar -d3-, accommodar, reconciliar biläggning :(förlikning) reconciliation, arrangiamento -d3-, accommodamento bilåkare :automobilista bilåkning :automobilismo bimening :secunde intention, intention celate bimetall :bimetallo bimotiv :motivo secundari bimåne :astron paraselene binamn :supernomine; :ge ett ~ supernominar binda :I v ligar, nodar, attachar -sh-; :mus ligar; :kem ligar, combinar, fixar, unir; :ekon (kapital) immobilisar; :fig ligar, nodar, unir; :~ böcker ligar libros; :~ en gas kem fixar un gas; :~ fast attachar, fixar, (al)ligar, nodar; :sjö ammarrar; :~ för någons ögon bandar le oculos de un persona; :~ in en bok ligar un libro; :~ kärvar ligar garbas; :~ någon till händer och fötter ligar le manos e pedes de un persona; :~ någon vid ett brott provar/probar que un persona es culpabile de un crimine; :~ om ett sår bandar un vulnere; :~ om med ett snöre fixar con un corda, cordar; :~ sig (ob)ligar se; :~ sig för två år ligar se pro duo annos; :~ två noter mus ligar duo notas; :~ upp attachar, fixar, (al)ligar, nodar; :fig facer dependente II s bandage -ad3e; :(dambinda) servietta/panno hygienic/periodic bindande :adj obligatori, imperative; :~ bevis jur prova/proba convincente/legal bindare :bokb ligator (de libros); :arkit bricca ponite transversalmente/de transverso (in un muro) bindbjälke :arkit trabe, trave bindebåge :mus ligatura bindehinna :anat membrana conjunctive; :(ögats) conjunctiva; :som avser ~ conjunctival bindehinneinflammation :med conjunctivitis bindel :banda bindemedel :agglutinante; :farm vehiculo bindeord :språk conjunction; :som avser ~ conjunctive binderi :(för böcker) ligatoria (de libros) bindestreck :tracto de union bindgalen :completemente folle bindgarn :corda de imballar bindhinna :se bindehinna bindning :(av böcker) ligation, ligatura; :(på skida) ligatura de ski; :språk liaison fr liäzå); :psyk relation de dependentia, interdependentia; :text (con)textura; :kem combination bindningstecken :mus ligatura bindsena :anat ligamento bindsle|bindsel :(el. bindsel) (på skida) ligatura de ski bindsten :arkit bricca ponite transversalmente/de transverso (in un muro) bindsula :solea interne/interior bindväv :anat texito conjunctive/connective/interstitial, fibras unitive bindvävshinna :anat perichondrio binge :(lår) cassa; :(hop) pila, cumulo, congerie, mole, massa bingel :bot (släkte) mercurialis; :gren~ mercurialis annue; :skogs~ mercurialis perenne bingo :spel bingo; :spela ~ jocar al bingo bingobricka :spel carta de bingo binjure :anat capsula/glandula suprarenal/surrenal/adrenal binjurebark :anat cortice suprarenal/surrenal binjurebarkhormon :fysiol hormon cortical binjuremärg :anat medulla suprarenal/surrenal binka :bot erigeron, conyza; :grå~ erigeron acer; :fjäll~ erigeron uniflor; :kanada~ conyza canadense binnikemask :zool tenia; :~ar (klass) cestodos binokulär :binocular binom :mat binomio; :som avser ~ binomial, binomie, binominal binär :binari; :data digital, numeric; :kem diatomic; :biol dichotomic, binari binäring :sector/branca industrial secundari binärsiffra :numero/digito binari bio :film cine, cinema, cinematographo biobesök :visita a un cinema biobesökare :visitator de cinema biobiljett :billet de cinema biobränsle :biocarburante biocid :kem biocida biodlare :apiario, apicultor biodling :apicultura bioduk :tela de projection biodynamik :biodynamica biodynamisk :biodynamic; :~ odling cultura biodynamic biofysik :biophysica biofysisk :biophysic bioföreställning :representation de cinema biogas :biogas biogen :biogene biogenes :fil biogenese, biogenesis biogenetisk :biogenetic; :~a lagen le lege biogenetic biograf :1 (bio) cine, cinema, cinematographo 2 (levnadstecknare) autor de biographias, biographo biografi :biographia biografisk :biographic biografmaskinist :operator de cinema biograforgel :organo de cinema biografsalong :sala de cinema biokemi :biochimia biokemiker :biochimico, biochimista biokemisk :biochimic bioklimat :bioclimate bioklimatologi :biochlimatologia biolog :biologo, biologista biologi :biologia biologisk :biologic biomassa :biomassa biomedicin :biomedicina biomedicinsk :biomedicinal biometri :biometria biometrisk :biometric biomständighet :circumstantia accessori/accidental/secundari bionik :bionica biopsi :med biopsia biopublik :publico de cinema biord :språk adverbio biorsak :causa secundari/secunde/annexe/supplementari biorytm :biorhythmo biorytmteknik :biorhythmica biosalong :sala de cinema biotop :biotopo biperson :personage -ad3e secundari/accessori, figura episodic biplanet :satellite, planeta secundari bipolaritet :bipolaritate bipolär :bipolar biprodukt :producto accessori/derivate, subproducto bira :vitro/latta/bottilia de bira birfilare :mus violista inferior birgittinerkloster|birgittinkloster :(el. birgittinkloster) convento de Sancta Birgitta birgittinernunna|birgittinnunna :(el. birgittinnunna) monacha del ordine de Sancta Birgitta birgittinerorden|birgittinorden :(el. birgittinorden) ordine de Sancta Birgitta birgittinsk :de Sancta Birgitta biroll :teat rolo/parte secundari, figurante birot :bot radicella bisak :cosa/question secundari/accessori/de minor importantia, accessorio, accidente, detalio bisam :(mysk) musco; :(pälsverk) pellicia de ratto muscate/de ondatra bisamhälle :colonia de apes/apiculas bisamnäbbmöss :zool (underfamilj) myogalinas bisampäls :pellicia de ratto muscate/de ondatra bisamråtta :zool ratto muscate, ondatra bisamskinn :pelle de ratto muscate/de ondatra bisarr :bizarre, estranie, singular, excentric, eccentric bisarreri|bisarrhet :(el. bisarrhet) bizarreria, estranietate, singularitate, excentricitate, eccentricitate bisats :språk proposition subordinate bisektris :mat (linea) bisecante bisexualitet :bisexualitate bisexuell :bisexual bisittare :jur assessor biskop :episcopo biskopat :episcopato biskoplig :episcopal biskopsdöme :episcopato biskopskors :cruce episcopal biskopskräkla :baculo episcopal biskopsmössa :mitra episcopal; :bot gyromitra infula lat biskopsmöte :synodo episcopal biskopsskrud :vestimento episcopal biskopsstav :baculo episcopal biskopsstift :episcopato biskopssäte :sede/cathedra episcopal biskopsutnämning :nomination/appunctation episcopal/de un episcopo biskopsval :election episcopal biskopsvigning :ordination/consecration episcopal biskopsvärdighet :dignitate episcopal, episcopato biskvi :(oglaserat porslin) biscuit; :kul biscuit, macaron bisköldkörtel :anat parathyroide biskötsel :apicultura bismak :un certe gusto; :kaffet har en ~ le caffe ha un certe gusto Bismarckarkipelagen :le Archipelago de Bismarck bisol :parhelio bison :zool bison bisonhjord :grege de bisones bisonoxe :zool bison bisp :episcopo bispringa :adjutar/succurrer financiarimente/con moneta bispråk :linguage -ad3e del apes/del apiculas bissera :mus bissar bister :I adj sever, auster, fer, dur, difficile, inclemente; :~ kyla frigido sever; :bistra tider tempores difficile; :en ~ blick un reguardo auster/inclemente; :en ~ min un aere dur/fer II s (brun vattenfärg) bistre bisterfärgad :de color de bistre bisterhet :severitate, austeritate, duressa, inclementia bisterteckning :designo al bistre bistick|bisting|bistyng :(el. bisting, bistyng) pictura/punctura de ape/de apicula bistro :bistro fr bisträcka :adjutar/succurrer financiarimente/con moneta bisträckning :adjuta/succurso financiari/de moneta bisturi :med bisturi bistå :auxiliar, assister, adjutar, (ad)juvar, coadjuvar, appoiar, relevar, secundar, sustener, succurrer bistånd :auxilio, assistentia, adjuta, succurso, appoio, relevamento; :(u-hjälp) adjuta/assistentia pro le developpamento/disveloppamento (de un pais) biståndsarbete :adjuta/assistentia pro le developpamento/disveloppamento (de un pais) biståndsland :pais subdeveloppate/subdisveloppate, pais insufficientemente developpate/disveloppate biståndsminister :ministro del cooperation pro le developpamento/disveloppamento (de un pais) biståndsverksamhet :adjuta/assistentia pro le developpamento/disveloppamento (de un pais) bisvärm :essame de apes/de apiculas bisyfte :secunde intention bisyssla :empleo secundari/accessori, labor/travalio annexe, activitate secundari bisätta :transportar a un cappella funerari/funeral/mortuari/sepulcral bisättning :transporto a un cappella funerari/funeral/mortuari/sepulcral bit :I (stycke) pecia, morsello, fragmento, portion; :(skiva) trencho -sh-; :(del) parte, section, segmento, fraction; :(sträcka) distantia; :mus pecia, pièce fr pjäs, melodia; :~ för ~ pecia a pecia; :dela i ~ar morsellar, fragmentar, dismembrar; :dricka kaffe på ~ biber caffe con un pecia de sucro in le bucca; :en ~ in i december in/a qualque/alcun parte de decembre; :en ~ bröd un pecia/morsello de pan; :en ~ korv un morsello/trencho de salsicia; :en ~ tårta un trencho de torta; :följa någon en ~ på vägen accompaniar un persona un parte del via/del cammino; :gå i ~ar rumper se; :sjunga en ~ cantar un melodia; :slita i ~ar lacerar (a morsellos); :äta en ~ mat mangiar -d3- un pauco/un poco, haber qualcosa a mangiar II data bit eng bita :morder; :(om insekter/reptiler) piccar, punger; :(om kyla) morder; :(om egg) taliar, secar; :kem morder; :~ av morder, aveller/secar con le dentes; :fig (avbryta) interrumper (rudemente/brutalmente); :~ av en cigarr secar con le dentes un cigarro; :~ av en tand rumper se un dente; :~ huvudet av skammen vincer su vergonia; :~ i ett äpple morder in un pomo/malo; :~ i gräset fig morder/basiar le pulvere; :~ ifrån sig defender se; :~ ihop tänderna morder se le dentes; :~ på naglarna roder se/mangiar -d3- le ungulas; :~ sig fast attachar -sh- se (a), non laxar; :~s morder; :hunden bits! le can sole morder!; :hästen bet mig i armen le cavallo me ha mordite le bracio; :kölden biter i ansiktet le frigido morde le visage -ad3e bitande :mordente; :(frätande) caustic, corrosive, mordace; :(sarkastisk) sarcastic, mordente, piccante, caustic, mordace, acre, amar; :(stickande) pungente; :~ ironi ironia amar/mordace, causticitate; :~ kritik critica mordace; :~ köld frigido pungente; :~ sarkasm sarcasmo piccante bitanke :secunde intention biten :vara ~ av något affectionar/adorar un cosa bitestikel :anat epididyme, epididymis bitning :morsura biton :(tonfall) accento; :språk accento secundari; :mus sono harmonic; :med en ironisk ~ con un accento ironic bitryck :språk accento secundari biträda :(assistera) assister, adjutar, (co)adjuvar; :(stödja) appoiar; :~ ett förslag appoiar un proposition biträdande :adjuncte, sub-, vice-; :(ställföreträdande) substitute, supplente, reimplaciante, vicariante; :~ direktör director adjuncte, subdirector; :~ minister secretario de stato, viceministro; :~ rektor director adjuncte, conrector biträde :(bistånd) assistentia, adjuta, succurso; :(medhjälpare) assistente, adjuncto, adjuta, adjutante, secundo, auxiliator, coadjutor bitsk :(som gärna biter) mordente; :fig mordente, mordace, piccante, acre, amar, caustic bitskhet :fig acritate, acrimonia, mordacitate, causticitate bitsocker :sucro in cubos bitteliten :parvissime bitter :(om smak) amar; :fig amar, acre, acerbe, acrimoniose, virulente; :den bittra sanningen le pur veritate; :göra ~ amarisar bitterhet :(om smak) amaritude; :fig amaritude, acritate, acerbitate, acrimonia, virulentia bitterligen :amarmente, con amaritude bitterling :zool rhodeo, chlora bitterljuv :dulce amar bittermandel :bot amandola amar bittersalt :sal de Epsom, epsomite bittersta :inte den ~ aning non le minor notion/idea; :inte det ~ non del toto, nullemente bittersöta :bot solano dulce-amar bittervatten :aqua (mineral) amar/purgative bittervedsväxter :bot (familj) simarubacaceas bittesmå :parvissime bitti|bittida :(el. bittida) de bon hora, ma(tu)tinalmente; :i morgon ~ deman matino bitumen :bitumine bituminös :bituminose bitvarg :fig grunnion, grunnitor, murmurator bitvis :(delvis) in parte, partialmente; :(bit för bit) pecia a pecia bivack :bivac, campamento; :ligga i ~ bivacar; :slå upp sin ~ installar su bivac bivackera :bivacar bivackering :bivacamento bivalens :kem bivalentia bivalent :biol, kem bivalente; :~ kromosom chromosomo bivalente bivax :cera de apes/de apiculas bivaxextrakt :propolis biverkan :effecto secundari/collateral (positive o negative) biverkning :effecto secundari negative bivråk :zool pernis apivore biväg :via vicinal biämne :materia secundari biätande :zool apiaster, apivore biätare :zool merops apiaster bjuda :(erbjuda) offerer, presentar; :(inbjuda) invitar, convitar; :(traktera) regalar; :(betala) pagar; :(tillönska) desi(de)rar, facer votos pro; :(befalla) ordinar, commandar, imponer, dictar, prescriber; :kortsp annunciar; :~ emot disagradar, displacer, repugnar, disgustar; :~ ett pris offerer un precio; :~ igen någon invitar un persona a su torno/a su vice; :~ motstånd opponer resistentia; :~ någon armen offerer le bracio a un persona; :~ någon farväl dicer adeo a un persona; :~ någon på glass offerer gelato a un persona; :~ någon på middag invitar un persona a cenar/a dinar; :~ på en auktion licitar; :~ till effortiar se, facer un effortio, dar se pena; :~ tystnad ordinar silentio; :~ upp invitar a dansar; :~ ut (till försäljning) commercialisar, offerer pro vendita; :(till måltid på restaurang) invitar/prender a mangiar -d3-; :~ välkommen till dar le benvenita a; :det är jag som bjuder io va pagar; :han bjuder mig emot ille me disagrada/me repugna; :samvetet bjuder mig att mi conscientia me dice que; :staden har mycket att ~ le citate ha multo a offerer; :vad kan jag ~ dig på? que pote io offerer te? bjudande :imperative, imperiose, constringente, compulsive, coercitive; :en ~ nödvändighet un necessitate imperative/imperiose bjudare :offerente, invitator; :kortsp annunciator bjudmat :regalo bjudning :parve festa, partita, party eng pa:ti bjudningskort :carta de invitation bjugg :bot hordeo bjussa :tractar, pagar; :~ på sig själv effortiar se, facer un effortio bjäbb :lite, disputa, altercation bjäbba :(käbbla) litigar, disputar, altercar; :(gläfsa) latrar; :~ emot responder/replicar (aggressivemente) bjäbbig :litigante bjäbbighet :lite, disputa, altercation bjäfs :objectos sin valor, pacotilia bjälke :trabe, trave; :herald barra bjälkhuvud :arkit mutulo bjälklag :arkit systema de trabes/traves, intabulamento; :(över pelarrad) architrave, architrabe bjällerklang :tintinno de campanettas bjällerkrans :corona de campanettas tintinnante bjällra :campanetta tintinnante bjärt :crude, vive, stridente, intense, critante, violente; :~a färger colores crude/vive/stridente; :~ kontrast contrasto critante/violente; :~ ljus luce/lumine vive/intense; :stå i ~ kontrast till contrastar violentemente con bjärthet :cruditate, intensitate, stridentia, violentia bjässe :(storväxt person) colosso, gigante; :(överdängare) persona brillante, asse, maestro björk :bot betula; :(virke) ligno de betula; :dvärg~ betula nana; :fjäll~ betula pubescente tortuose; :glas~ betula pubescente; :häng~ betula pendule; :som avser ~ betulacee björke :ligno de betula björkfaner :placage -ad3e de betula björkgräns :limite supra le qual il non ha betulas björklöv :folio de betula björkmus :zool sicista betulina lat björkmöbel :mobile de (ligno de) betula björknäver :cortice de betula björkregion :region ubi il ha nulle altere arbores que betulas björkris :ramettos/branchettas de betula björkskog :bosco de betulas, betuleto björksly :betuleto inculte/neglecte björkstam :trunco de betula björktrast :zool turdo pilar björkträ :ligno de betula björkved :ligno de betula björkväxter :bot (familj) betulaceas björn :zool urso; :~ar (familj) ursidas; :brun~ urso arctic; :grizzly~ grizzly eng grizli; :grott~ hist urso speleologic; :halvbjörnar (familj) procyonidas; :is~ urso polar/blanc/maritime; :Lilla ~en astron Ursa Minor; :som avser ~ ursin; :Stora ~en astron Ursa Major; :svart~ urso american; :teddy~ urso de pluche fr plysh björnbär :bot mora de rubo björnbärsbuske :bot rubo björnbärssnår :rubeto björnhona :zool ursa björnide :fossa/cava de ursos björnjakt :chassa sh- de urso björnjägare :chassator sh- de ursos björnkloört :bot acantho molle björnlik :ursin björnloka :bot heracleo björnmossa :bot polytricho björnram :pede de urso björnskinn :pelle de urso björnskinnsmössa :mil colback björntjänst :disservicio; :göra en ~ disservir björntråd :filo multo forte/resistente Björnvaktaren :astron Beotes lat björnvombat :zool vombato ursin Björnön :le Insula del Ursos bl a|bl :(bland andra/annat) i.a. (inter alia lat) black :I s 1 vara en ~ om foten fig esser un remora/un peso morte 2 (gulgrå häst) cavallo jalne gris II adj (gulgrå) jalne gris; :(urblekt, färglös) discolorate, distingite, pallide, sin brillantia; :(pank) sin moneta/remedio/un soldo, ruinate blackna :discolorar se, distinger se, pallidir blackout :med (kort medvetslöshet) syncope minor, perdita de concentration; :(minneslucka) lacuna in le memoria blad :(papper) folio; :(tidning) jornal, gazetta; :(på kniv) lamina; :(på åra) pala; :bot folio; :~et har vänt sig fig le fortuna ha cambiate; :fingrade ~ folios digitate/digitaliforme; :få ~ foliar; :hjärtformiga ~ folios cordiforme; :kransställda ~ folios coronari; :med ~ bot foliate, foliose; :med ett ~ monophylle; :med fyra ~ quadrifolie; :med fem ~ quinquefoliate; :med långa ~ longifolie, macrophylle; :med små ~ microphylle; :motsatta ~ folios opposite; :~ på blomma petalo; :rosettställda ~ folios a rosetta; :sammansatta ~ folios componite/composite; :sjunga/spela från ~et cantar/sonar a vista; :som avser ~ foliar; :spiralställda ~ folios spiralate/a spiral; :strödda ~ folios a spiral; :ta ~et från munnen fig parlar francamente/sincermente; :tandat ~ folio dentate; :vara ett oskrivet ~ fig esser un folio in blanco blada :(plocka av blad) exfoliar; :(bläddra) foliar, foliettar, compulsar; :~ i en bok foliar un libro bladapor :zool (underfamilj) colobinas bladartad :bot foliacee bladbaggar :zool (familj) chrysomelidas bladbagge :zool phyllophago bladbildning :bot foliation bladbärande :bot foliate, foliose bladdeg :kul pasta foliate; :bakverk av ~ torta foliate bladder :garrulada, nonsenso bladdra :garrular, confabular, commatrar bladdrare :garrulator bladfjäder :resorto laminate/a laminas bladformig :lamelliforme, lamellose, lamellate, lamellar; :bot foliacee, in forma de folio bladfoting :zool phyllopodo bladgrönt :bot chlorophylla bladguld :auro pellicular/in folios bladhorning :zool scarabeido bladhöns :zool (familj) jacanidas bladig :1 foliate; :~ malm mineral foliate 2 (berusad) ebrie, inebriate bladkaktus :bot epiphyllo bladknopp :bot button a folios bladkoppar :cupro in folios bladloppor :zool psyllidas bladlus :zool pediculo del folios, aphide bladlös :bot sin folios, aphylle; :(som tappat bladen) disfoliate bladmage :zool psalterio, omaso, tertie stomacho bladmetall :metallo in folios bladmosaik :mosaico de folios bladmossa :bot musco bladmögel :phytophtora bladnerv :bot nervura foliar/de folio bladrik :bot foliose, foliate bladslida :bot vaina foliar/de folio bladspenat :bot spinace/spinacia non hachate -sh- bladstav :konst kymation grek bladstjälk :bot petiolo; :som avser ~ petiolar bladstjälkförsedd :bot petiolate bladtång :bot fuco foliacee, laminaria bladveck :bot axilla de folio bladverk :bot foliage -ad3e bladväxt :bot planta verde/de foliage -ad3e (ornamental) blaffa :I s (pladuska) macula II v (kludda) pinger inhabilemente (in colores stridente) blaggarn :(texito de) filo de stoppa blaha :blabla(bla) blaj :nonsenso blaja :parlar in le aere/in le vacuo blam|blamage :(el. blamage) vergonia, dishonor, mal figura blamant :dishonorante, compromittente blamera :dishonorar, discreditar, disgratiar, compromitter; :~ sig facer mal figura blamerande :dishonorante, compromittente blanchera :kul blanchir blanchering :kul blanchimento blancmangé|blancmange :kul blancmangiar -d3- blanco :blanco; :in ~ in blanco bland :inter; :~ andra inter alteres; :~ annat inter altere cosas, inter alia lat blanda :miscer, admiscer, immiscer, commiscer; :~ bort korten för någon fig confunder/imbroliar/turbar un persona; :~ färger (kombinera) combinar colores; :~ ihop miscer; :(förväxla) confunder, miscer; :~ och ge kortsp miscer (le cartas) e repartir (los); :~ sig i immiscer se in, ingerer se in, intervenir in; :~ till miscer; :~ till färg miscer color; :~ ut diluer; :~ ut med lite vatten miscer/diluer con un pauco/poco de aqua blandad :mixte, miscite; :(varierad) miscellanee, variate; :~ bastu sauna fi mixte; :~ kör choro mixte; :~ publik publico miscellanee/variate; :~e känslor sentimentos miscellanee; :~e skrifter litt miscellanea litterari; :blandat innehåll contento miscellanee/variate; :blandat sällskap societate mixte; :blandat tal mat numero mixte blandare :(apparat) machina a/de miscer, miscitor, mixer eng miksö; :(kran) clave a/de miscer blandbar :miscibile blandbefolkning :population miscite blandekonomi :economia mixte blandfoder :lantbr forrage -ad3e mixte/composite blandfärg :color miscite/composite blandning :(com)mixtion, mixtura; :(sammanställning), combination, composito; :en ~ av dikt och verklighet un mixtura/mixtion de fiction e veritate/realitate blandningsapparat :agitator, apparato agitator blandningskran :clave a/de miscer blandras :racia miscite/mixte blandskog :foreste de e coniferes e arbores foliate blandspråk :lingua mixte/franc blandsäd :cereales composite/mixte blandäktenskap :matrimonio/maritage -ad3e mixte blank :(glänsande) lucente, lustrose, brillante, (re)fulgente, lucide, nitide; :(slät) lisie; :(oskriven) blanc; :~ som en spegel lisie como un speculo; :~a knappar buttones brillante; :~a vapen armas blanc; :~t omöjligt absolutemente/completemente impossibile; :en ~ sida un pagina blanc; :kämpa med ~a vapen luctar con visiera altiate/aperte; :mitt på ~a förmiddagen in plen matinata blanka :I v 1 polir, brunir, lustrar, lisiar, satinar, glaciar; :~ bomull satinar coton; :~ metall polir metallo; :~ papper glaciar/satinar papiro; :~ skor lustrar calceos/scarpas 2 ekon vender in blanco II s spel medie parte sin oculos de un domino blankett :formulario; :fylla i en ~ plenar un formulario blankettraseri :uso excessive de formularios etc. blankis :glacie glissante blanklax :zool salmon matur (e argentate) blankning :lustrage -ad3e blanknött :consumite usque al filos blanko :in ~ in blanco blankoaccept :acceptation in blanco blankocheck :cheque eng tshek in blanco blankofullmakt :jur carta blanc blankoförsälja :vender in blanco blankoförsäljning :vendita in blanco blankokredit :credito aperte/in blanco blankounderskrift :signatura in blanco blankoväxel :tratta in blanco blankoöverlåtelse :indorsamento in blanco blankpolera :polir, brunir, lustrar, lisiar, satinar, glaciar blankslipa :polir blanksliten :consumite usque al filos blanksmörja :lustra-scarpas blankvers :litt verso blanc blankål :zool anguilla matur (con dorso nigre e flancos e ventre argentate) blar :kortsp le carta le plus basse del joco de arlequin blarr :garrulada, nonsenso blarra :garrular, confabular, commatrar blaserad :indifferente (a causa de superconsumo) blasfemi :blasphemia blasfemisk :blaspheme, blasphematori blask :(vattnig dryck) caffe/the insipide; :(regnväder) tempore pluviose/de pluvia; :(snömodd) nive semifundite; :(töväder) tempore de disgelo blaska :I v (slaska) projectar (guttas de un liquido); :(regna) pluver; :(töa) comenciar a disgelar II s jornal blaskig :(vattnig) insipide; :(om färg) sin color, incolor; :(om väderlek) humide blaskighet :insipiditate blasonera :herald blasonar blasonering :herald blasonamento blast :foliage -ad3e, folios blasta :~ av exfoliar blastula :biol blastula blasé|blase :indifferente (a causa de superconsumo) blazer :blazer eng blei3ö bleck :latta; :~et mus le cupro/cupros bleckblåsinstrument :mus cupros bleckburk :latta bleckmusik :musica de cupros bleckplåt :latta bleckslagare :latonero, plumbero bleckslageri :latoneria, plumberia blecksmak :un certe gusto de latta bleckvalsverk :laminatorio de latta blek :pallide; :~ av rädsla pallide de timor; :~ om nosen pallide; :~ som ett lik livide; :~a månens sken le luce/lumine pallide del luna; :bli ~ devenir pallide, pallidir; :en ~ efterbildning un imitation/reflexion pallide; :inte den ~aste aning non le minime idea; :vara ~ om kinden haber genas pallide bleka :blanchir, discolorar; :~ håret discolorar se le capillos; :~s discolorar se, distinger se blekansikte :facie/visage -ad3e pallide blekblond :blonde cinerate blekblå :blau/azur pallide bleke :sjö calma blekeri :stabilimento de blanchimento blekfet :pallide e inflate/buffate blekfis :persona pallide blekgul :jalne pallide blekhet :pallidessa, palliditate, pallor; :med livor blekhyad|blekhyllt|bleklagd :(el. blekhyllt, bleklagd) con un carnation pallide blekmedel :pulvere/agente de blanchimento blekna :(bli blek) devenir pallide, pallidir; :(blekas) discolorar se, distinger se blekning :blanchimento blekningsmedel :pulvere/agente de blanchimento bleknos :persona pallide bleknosig :pallide blekröd :incarnatin blekselleri :bot apio dulce bleksiktig :med anemic, chlorotic bleksot :med chlorose, chlorosis, anemia blekvatten :kem solution de chloruro de calce blemma :button, pustula blemmig :pustulose blessera :vulnerar, leder, ferir blessyr :vulnere, lesion, ferita bli|bliva :(el. bliva) devenir, facer se; :(vid passiv form) esser; :(stanna) remaner, restar; :~ av haber loco, realisar se; :~ av med perder; :~ efter remaner retro; :~ frisk recovrar le sanitate, convalescer; :~ kvar remaner, restar; :~ kvitt disfacer se de; :~ lugn igen retrovar su calma; :~ läkare devenir medico; :~ minister esser appunctate ministro; ~ nunna prender le velo; :~ sen facer se tarde; :~ sittande restar sedite; :~ sjuk cader malade; :~ skallig perder su capillos; :~ stående remaner in pede, restar stante; ~ ställd fig non poter responder; :~ svaret skyldig non poter responder; :~ till nascer; :~ utom sig av ilska devenir (totalmente) furiose; :~ vid continuar, insister, perseverar; :~ över remaner, restar; :det ~r 50 kr, tack isto va esser cinquanta coronas, per favor; :låt ~ mig! non me tocca!; :låta ~ lassar; :mötet ~r i morgon bitti le reunion va haber loco deman matino blick :reguardo, (colpo de) vista; :fästa ~en på adocular, fixar; :ha ~ för esser sensibile a, cognoscer; :kasta en ~ på jectar un reguardo a; :slå ner/sänka ~en abassar le oculos blicka :reguardar, ocular, mirar, spectar blickfält :campo/radio visive/visual/de vision/de visibilitate blickfång :(synfält) campo/radio visive/visual/de vision/de visibilitate; :(något som fångar blicken) cosa que attrahe le attention/le oculo blickpunkt :area/campo visive/visual/de vision/de visibilitate; :stå i ~en fig esser a portata del vista/intra le campo visual, (at)traher/tirar le attention blickstilla :totalmente calme, immobile blid :dulce, suave, blande, benigne, mansuete, pacibile; :en ~ stämma un voce dulce/suave/mansuete; :en ~ vinter un hiberno benigne; :stämma ~are adulciar, placar blidgrader :grados supra zero blidhet :dulcor, suavitate, benignitate blidka :adulciar, placar; :rel propitiar blidkande :adulciamento, placation; :rel propitiation blidnässla :bot parietaria blidvinter :hiberno benigne blidväder :tempore de hiberno con un temperatura supra zero (grados) blig :reguardo fixe bliga :adocular, reguardar/mirar fixemente blind :cec; :~ på ett öga cec de un oculo; :~ lydnad obedientia cec; :~ man ceco; :~a fläcken anat le macula/puncto cec; :göra ~ cecar; :i ~o sin vider; :kärleken är ~ le amor es cec; :lita blint på någon haber confidentia/fide/fiducia cec in un persona; :stirra sig ~ på cecar se super; :vara ~ för något esser cec super un cosa, clauder le oculos a/non vider un cosa blindalfabet :alphabeto Braille fr braj blindbock :persona a qui on ha bandate le oculos, ceco; :leka ~ jocar al buffoneria del ceco blindbotten :arkit fundo de plancas pro/con material isolante/a/de isolation blindbroms :zool chrysopa cec blinddörr :arkit porta murate blinderad :arkit (om muryta) que ha un parte in relievo basse; :mil blindate blindering :arkit relievo basse de/in un muro; :mil blindage -ad3e blindflyga :pilotar un avion/volar sin visibilitate blindflygning :pilotage -ad3e sin visibilitate blindfödd :cec de nascentia blindfönster :fenestra murate blindgata :culo de sacco blindgränd :impasse fr ä)pas blindgångare :mil projectil/bomba/granata non explodite blindhet :cecitate; :medfödd ~ cecitate de nascentia blindhund :can de ceco, can guida pro cecos blindkarta :carta/mappa cec blindkäpp :baston de ceco blindlandning :flyg atterrage -ad3e sin visibilitate blindledarhund :can de ceco, can guida blindmöss :zool (familj) spalacidas blindnässla :bot parietaria blindpassagerare :pasagero -d3- clandestin blindpatron :mil cartucha -sh- blanc/in blanco blindpipa :mus tubo de organo mute/solmente decorative/ornamental; :fig persona incapabile/inutile, bon-a-nihil blindråttor :zool (familj) spalacidas blindschack :chacos sh- sin tabuliero; :spela ~ jocar al chacos sin tabuliero blindskrift :scriptura Braille fr braj, braille blindskär :scolio invisibile blindstyre :persona qui non es attente/attentive/non face attention blindtablett :med placebo blindtarm :anat appendice, intestino cec; :~ens maskformiga bihang le appendice vermicular; :sprucken ~ appendice erumpite blindtarmsinflammation :med appendicitis blindtryck :(på bokband) impression in relievo alte sin color blindträ :(på möbel) base/fundamento pro placage -ad3e o intarsia blini :kul blini ry blink :(med ögonen) batter del palpebras; :(med ljus) (production de un) luce/lumine intermittente; :i ~en, i en ~ in un momento/un instante blinka :(med ögonen) batter le palpebras, palpebrar; :(med ljus) producer lumine/luce intermittente; :(om stjärnor) scintillar; :mil facer signales luminose; :(om bil) fulger; :(om fyr) scintillar; :utan att ~ sin batter le palpebras blinker :(på fordon) indicator de direction in forma de luce intermittente blinkfyr :pharo de luce intermittente blinkhinna :zool tertie palpebra blinkljus :luce/lumine intermittente blinkning :batter de palpebras, palpebration blinning :zool chrysopa cec bliva :se bli blivande :futur; :~ mor matre futur; :hans ~ måg su filio affin futur blixt :fulmine, fulgure; :~en har slagit ner i kyrkan le fulmine ha colpate le ecclesia; :~ och dunder! diabolo!; :snabb som en oljad ~ con le rapiditate del fulmine, immediatemente; :som en ~ från en klar himmel como un colpo de tonitro in un celo seren; :som träffad av ~en como colpate de un fulmine blixtaktion :action fulmine blixtanfall :attacco fulmine, raid eng reid blixtbelysning :foto flash eng flæsh; :ställa något i ~ fig relevar un cosa, facer cognoscer un cosa blixtbesök :visita fulmine blixtfart :med ~ rapidemente como le fulmine, fulgurantemente blixtfotografi :photographia flash eng flæsh blixtfyr :pharo de luce intermittente blixthalka :stato glissante (del stratas) subite blixtkarriär :carriera fulmine/fulgurante blixtkrig :guerra fulmine blixtkär :(subito) multo/cecamente/follemente inamorate blixtlampa :foto ampulla flash eng flæsh blixtljus :foto flash eng flæsh blixtljusfotografering :prisa de flash eng flæsh, photo instantanee al magnesium blixtlås :serratura fulmine blixtnedslag :cadita/colpo de fulmine/de fulgure, fulguration blixtra :fulgurar, fulminar; :foto prender un flash eng flæsh; :fig fulminar; :det ~r il fulgura blixtrande :fulgurante; :~ kvick argutissime; :en ~ idé un idea fulgurante/genial blixtslag :med fulguration blixtsnabb :rapide como le fulmine, fulgurante blixtvisit :visita fulmine block :bloco; :tekn polea; :bilda ~ mot facer fronte contra, unir le fortias contra; :det liberala ~et le Bloco Liberal; :ett ~ att skriva på un bloco de/pro scriber; :ett ~ att teckna i un bloco de papiro a designo; :ett ~ hus un bloco de casas; :ett ~ skogsmark un bloco de terreno forestal; :trä ett rep genom ett ~ facer passar un corda in un polea blocka :~ skor tender calceos/scarpas (con un tenditor pro calceos/scarpas) blockad :blocada; :bryta en ~ rumper/fortiar le blocada; :upphäva en ~ levar le blocada, disblocar blockadbrytare :rumpe-blocadas pl blockadfartyg :nave de blocada blockalmanacka :calendario a bloco, ephemeride blockbetyg :(i skola) nota pro un bloco de plure disciplinas connexe blockbildning :pol formation de un bloco/de blocos, politica de blocos blockchoklad :chocolate sh- in barras/placas pro uso culinari blockdiagram :diagramma a/de blocos, blocdiagramma blockera :blocar, immobilisar, obstruer; :~ trafiken blocar/immobilisar/paralysar le traffico/le circulation; :~ vägen obstruer le cammino blockering :blocamento, immobilisation, obstruction; :psyk obstruction mental blockflöjt :mus flauta dulce blockhus :fortino, blockhaus ty blåkhaus; :tekn parte de un polea blockindelning :lantm parcellamento/parcellation in blocos (de terreno) blockning :~ av skor (le) tender de calceos/scarpas (con un tenditor pro calceos/scarpas) blocknummer :lantm numero de bloco (de terreno) blockpolitik :politica de blocos blocksignal :järnv signal de bloco blockskiva :tekn polea blocksystem :järnv systema de bloco blocktyg :tekn polea blockämne :(i skola) bloco de plure disciplinas connexe blod :sanguine; :bada i ~ esser coperite/coperte de sanguine, natar in su proprie sanguine; :~ i urinen med hematuria; :blått ~ fig sanguine azur/blau; :en prins av ~et un prince del sanguine; :en varelse av kött och ~ un esser de carne e sanguine; :ge ~ dar/donar sanguine; :hosta ~ expectorar/sputar sanguine; :inte kunna se ~ non poter supportar le vision de sanguine; :läran om ~et med hematologia; :med kallt ~ a sanguine frigide; :som avser ~ hematic, hematologic, sanguinee; :specalist på ~et med hematologo, hematologista; :vara av kungligt ~ esser de sanguine regal/royal; :väcka ont ~ excitar le odio, causar grande irritation bloda :~ ner insanguinar, coperir de sanguine; :få ~d tand fig prender gusto a dedicar se plus intensemente a un cosa blodapelsin :orange fr åra):3 sanguinee/de sanguine blodbad :banio de sanguine, carnage -ad3e, massacro, hecatombe blodbank :banca de sanguine blodbefläckad|blodbesudlad :(el. blodbesudlad) insanguinate blodbild :med hemogramma blodbildande :tonic, regeneratori del sanguine, sanguificatori, hemoplastic blodbildning :med sanguification, hematosis blodblåsa :med vesicula de sanguine, hematoma subcutanee, suffusion blodbok :bot fago silvatic blodbrist :med anemia; :som lider av ~ anemic blodcancer :med cancer del sanguine, leucemia blodcell :biol cellula sanguinee/hemoglobinose blodcirculation :circulation sanguinee/de sanguine bloddoping :doping eng douping de sanguine bloddroppe :gutta de sanguine bloddrypande :sangui(no)lente, sanguinari blodfattig :med anemic, exsangue blodfläck :macula de sanguine blodfläckad :insanguinate blodflöde :currente/fluxo sanguinee blodfull :fig animate, vive, vivide, vivace, alacre blodfullhet :fig animation, vivacitate, activitate, alacritate blodfärgad :de color de sanguine blodfärgämne :biol hemoglobina, pigmento hematic, hematina blodförgiftning :med invenenamento/intoxication/infection del sanguine, sepsis, septicemia, toxemia blodförlust :perdita de sanguine blodgenomströmning :med irrigation sanguinee blodgivare :dator/donator de sanguine blodgivning :donation de sanguine blodgrupp :med gruppo hematic/sanguinee blodgruppsbestämning :med determination del gruppo hematic/sanguinee blodhosta :med hemoptyse, hemoptysis; :person som lider av ~ hemoptysico; :som avser ~ hemoptysic blodhund :bracco; :fig tyranno sanguinari blodig :sangui(no)lente, sanguinari, sanguinose; :(nerblodad) sanguinose, insanguinate, coperite de sanguine; :(blödande) sanguinante; :det är ~t allvar fig isto es multo serie/seriose; :det är inte så ~t fig (om pris) isto (certo) non es costose; :en ~ batalj un battalia sanguilente; :en ~ biff un beefsteak eng bi:fsteik sanguinari/sanguinolente blodigel :zool sanguisuga, ralinga blodklump :coagulo, grumo blodkorv :kul salsicia de sanguine blodkropp :biol globulo sanguinee/de sanguine, hematia; :röd ~ globulo rubie, erythrocyto; :vit ~ globulo blanc, leucocyto blodkräkning :med vomito/expectoration/sputation de sanguine, hemoptyse, hemoptysis, hematemesis blodkärl :anat vaso/vasculo sanguinee/sanguinari blodkärlssvulst :med hemangioma blodlever :med coagulo, sanguine coagulate blodlönn :bot acere sanguinee blodlös :anemic, exsangue blodlöshet :anemia blodmat :mangiar -d3- ubi sanguine es le ingrediente principal blodnäva :bot geranio sanguinee blodomlopp :fysiol circulation sanguinee/del sanguine; :lilla ~et le parve circulation; :som avser ~ circulatori; :stora ~et le grande circulation blodpalt :kul pan cocite de sanguine e farina de secale blodplasma :fysiol plasma sanguinee/del sanguine blodplätt :fysiol thrombocyto blodpropp :med embolia blodproppsbildning :med thrombose, thrombosis blodprov :med monstra de sanguine blodprovsundersökning :med examine/analyse/analysis del sanguine, hemoscopia blodpudding :kul salsicia de sanguine blodrenande :med depurative, que depura le sanguine; :~ medel medicamento depurative, depurativo blodrening :depuration del sanguine blodrik :sanguinee blodriska :bot lactario sanguinee blodrot :bot potentilla erecte blodröd :de color de sanguine, rubie (como le) sanguine blodsband :ligamines/proximitate/vinculos del sanguine; :besläktad genom ~ consanguinee, cognate blodsdroppe :gutta de sanguine; :kämpa till sista ~n luctar usque a su ultime suspiro blodsdåd :crimine sanguilente blodserum :fysiol sero sanguinee/hematic blodsfrände|blodsförvant :(el. blodsförvant) parente (proxime); :(på fädernet) consanguineo; :(på mödernet) cognato; :(på sidolinje) parente collateral blodsfrändskap|blodsförvantskap :(el. blodsförvantskap) parentato, parentela, proximitate del sanguine; :(på fädernet) consanguinitate; :(på mödernet) cognation blodshämnd :vendetta it blodsjukdom :med morbo/maladia del sanguine, hemopathia blodskam :incesto; :begå ~ incestar; :som avser ~ incestuose; :person som begår ~ incestuoso blodsmak :(un certe) gusto de sanguine blodsocker :med sucro/glucosa sanguinee blodsockerhalt :med nivello del sucro/glucosa sanguinee, glycemia, glucosemia blodsprängd :injectate de sanguine; :~a ögon oculos injectate de sanguine blodspår :tracia de sanguine blodsten :miner hematite blodstensmalm :miner hematite blodstillande :med hemostatic, styptic; :~ medel remedio hemostatic, hemostato, styptico blodstillning :med hemostase, hemostasis blodstinn :sanguinose blodstockning :med congestion, affluxo/accumulation de sanguine, hyperemia blodstänkt :maculate de sanguine, sangui(no)lente, sanguinari, sanguinose, sanguinante blodstörtning :med hemorrhagia pulmonar/del pulmon, pneumorrhagia blodsugare :zool sanguisuga, ralinga; :fig usurero blodsutgjutelse :effusion de sanguine; :undvika onödig ~ evitar un inutile effusion de sanguine blodsystem :anat systema vascular, vascularitate blodsänka :med sedimento/sedimentation sanguinee/del sanguine blodtillförsel :med affluxo de sanguine blodtopp :bot sanguisorba officinal blodtransfusion :transfusion sanguinee/de sanguine blodtryck :med tension/pression arterial/arteriose/sanguinee/de sanguine; :högt ~ hypertonia; :lågt ~ hypotension, hypotonia; :mycket högt ~ hypertension; :mäta ~et prender le tension/pression blodtrycksförhöjande :med hypertensive; :~ medel medicamento hypertensive, hypertensivo blodtrycksförhöjning :med hypertension blodtrycksmätare :med tensiometro blodtryckssänkande :med hypotensive; :~ medel medicamento hypotensive, hypotensivo blodtryckssänkning :med hypotension, hypotonia blodtörst :sete de sanguine blodtörstig :avide/ebrie de sanguine, sanguinari blodundersökning :analyse/analysis de sanguine, hemoscopia blodutgjutning :med fluxo de sanguine, ecchymose, ecchymosis, hematoma blodvallning :med fluxo de calor, congestion blodvatten :med lympha, sero blodvite :plaga sanguinante blodvärde :med valor del sedimento/sedimentation sanguinee/del sanguine blodåder :anat vena blodöverfylld :med plethoric blodöverfyllnad :med congestion blodöverföring :transfusion de sanguine blom :flor; :som avser ~ floral; :stå i ~ esser in flor, florar, florer, florescer blomaxel :bot axe floral blomblad :folio floral, petalo; :i form av ett ~ petaliforme; :med ett ~ monopetale, unipetale; :med fem ~ pentapetale; :med lika ~ homopetale; :med långa ~ longipetale; :med platta ~ platypetale; :med sex ~ hexapetale; :med smala ~ stenopetale blombord :tabula pro flores blombukett :racemo/bouquet fr buke de flores blombärande :florifere blomdoft :odor/perfumo/aroma de flores blomfjäll :bot gluma blomflock :bot umbella blomflugor :zool (familj) syrphidas blomfoder :bot calice (de flor) blomformig :in forma de flor blomfäste :bot receptaculo blomhonung :melle de flores, nectare blomhylle :bot inveloppe floral, perianthio blomhänge :bot amento blomjord :terra stercorate blomkalk :bot calice (de flor) blomklase :bot racemo de flores blomknopp :bot button floral, gemma blomkolv :bot spadice blomkorg :bot corbetta blomkrans :corona de flores blomkrona :bot corolla blomkroneförsedd :bot corollate, corollifere blomkruka :potto a/de flores blomkruksfat :platto pro/sub un potto a/de flores blomkål :bot caule flor blomkålshuvud :bot caule flor blomkålssvamp :bot sparassis crispe blomlåda :cassa de flores, jardiniera blomlök :bot bulbo (a/de flor) blomma :I s flor; :(krukväxt) planta; :(hos mjöl etc) flor; :(hos vin) bouquet fr buke, aroma; :(det yppersta) flor, crema, élite fr elit; :barn och ~ marita e infantes; :~ av nationen le crema del nation; :~n för dagen bot ipomea; :i ~n av sin ålder in le flor de su vita/del vita; :med långa blommor longiflor; :med många blommor floride, floribunde; :med små blommor parviflor; :med stora blommor grandiflor; :plocka blommor colliger flores; :sammanställd ~ flor componite/composite; :vattna blommorna rigar le plantas II v florar, florer, esser in flor, florescer; :fig prosperar, flor(esc)er, florar; :~ upp florar, flor(esc)er, reviver, prosperar, renascer, regenerar, resurger; :~ ut cessar de florar/de florer, disflorescer blommande :in flor, floride blommig :con/a/de flores; :kul (om vin) con bouquet fr buke, aromatic blommografera :inviar un salute floral a un altere loco (per Interflora), inviar un florogramma, florographar blommogram :salute floral expedite a un altere loco, florogramma blomning :floration, florimento; :fig flor, prosperitate, florimento blomningstid :floration, florescentia; :fig floration; :seculo de auro; :i livets ~ in le flor del vita blomrabatt :parterre fr -tä:r, quadro de flores; :(smal) plattebanda de flores blomskaft :bot pedunculo blomskål :jardiniera blomster :flor; :som avser ~ floral blomsteraffär :magazin/boteca de flores/de florista, floreria blomsterananas :zool aechmea äk- blomsterarrangemang :composition/arrangiamento -d3- floral blomsterbeströ :inflorar blomsterbindare :florista blomsterbukett :racemo/bouquet fr buke de flores blomsterbädd :parterre fr -tä:r, compartimento de flores, quadro de flores; :(smal) plattebanda de flores blomsterböna :bot phaseolo coccineus lat blomsterdoft :odor/perfumo/aroma de flores blomsterfest :festa de flores blomsterflicka :florera, florista blomsterförmedling :expedition de salutes floral a altere locos blomstergirland :guirlanda gir- de flores, feston; :smycka med ~ festonar blomsterhandel :commercio de flores; :(affär) magazin/boteca de flores/de florista, floreria blomsterhandlare :commerciante de flores, florista blomsterhyllning :tributo/homage -ad3e floral blomsterhölja :inflorar blomsterhöljning :infloramento blomsterkorg :corbe a/de flores blomsterkrans :corona de flores blomsterkrasse :zool tropeolo major blomsterkvast :racemo/bouquet fr buke de flores blomsterlupin :zool lupino polyphylle blomsterlåda :cassa de flores, jardiniera blomsterlök :bot bulbo (a/de flor) blomsterlöksodling :cultura de bulbos/de planta bulbose, bulbicultura blomsterodlare :floricultor, horticultor blomsterodling :floricultura blomsterornament :floron blomsterprakt :profusion/abundantia de flores blomsterprydd :ornate de flores blomsterrabatt :parterre fr -tä:r, lecto de flores, quadro de flores; :(smal) plattebanda de flores blomsterrik :floride blomsterrikedom :floriditate blomstersmyckad :ornate de flores blomsterspråk :linguage -ad3e del flores blomsterströ :inflorar blomstersäng :parterre fr -tä:r, quadro de flores; :(smal) plattebanda de flores blomsterträdgård :jardin de flores blomsteruppsats :composition/arrangiamento -d3- floral/de flores blomsterutställning :exposition floral blomsteräng :prato floral blomstjälk :bot pedunculo blomstra :prosperar, florar, flor(esc)er; :handeln ~r le commercio prospera; :hon ~r av hälsa illa arde de sanitate; :~ upp florar, flor(esc)er, prosperar, reviver, renascer, resurger, regenerar blomstrande :floribunde, floride; :en ~ stil konst, litt un stilo ornate/floride/culte/asiatic blomstring :florimento, floration, inflorescentia; :fig flor, prosperitate, florimento blomstringstid :floration, florescentia; :fig floration, seculo de auro; :i livets ~ in le flor del vita blomställning :bot inflorescentia blomstängel :pedunculo blomvas :vaso a/de flores blomvass :bot butomo blomvassväxter :bot (familj) butomaceas blomväxt :bot planta floral blond :blonde blonda|blondera :(el. blondera) discolorar blondhet :blondessa blondin :blonda bloss :face, facula, torcha -sh-; :(vid rökning) tirada, sufflo; :ta sig ett ~ fumar un cigarretta blossa :flammar, facer flammas, flagrar, arder; :(röka) fumar (como un locomotiva/un camino); :~ på en cigarr fumar un cigarro; :~ upp flammar, inflammar se; :~ upp igen recrudescer blossande :flammante, ardente; :bli ~ röd rub(esc)er; :med ~ kinder con genas ardente; :med ~ ögon con oculos flammante blot :hist ceremonia sacrificial blota :hist facer un sacrificio, sacrificar blotfest :hist festa sacrificial blott :I adv solo, solmente, unicamente, simplemente; :inte ~... utan även non solmente... ma anque/etiam II konj si solmente, proviste que III adj ~ och bar mer, pur; :med ~a ögat a oculo nude blotta :I v discoperir, disvelar, relevar, dismascar, divulgar; :(om kroppen) denudar, discoperir; :~ en hemlighet discoperir/divulgar un secreto; :~ sig (avslöja sig) jectar su masca/mascara, monstrar se como on es; :(klä av sig) denudar se; :~ sitt huvud discoperir se II s apertura, brecha -sh-; :fig puncto debile; :artikeln har sina blottor le articulo ha su punctos debile; :en ~ i försvaret sport un apertura in le defensa blottare :exhibitionista blottlägga :mitter a nude, denudar, discoperir blottläggning :denudation blottning :exposition, denudation, exhibitionismo blottställa :exponer; :~ sig exponer se (a) blottställd :(utsatt) subjecte; :(utblottad) destitute, ruinate blottställning :exposition blow-out|blow|out :tekn (vid oljeborrning) blow-out eng blouaut bludder :garrulada, nonsenso bluddra :garrular, confabular, commatrar blue baby|blue|baby :med blue baby eng beibi Blue Mountains|Blue|Mountains :le Montes Azur blues :mus blues eng blu:z bluessångare :cantator de blues eng blu:z bluff :bluff eng blaf, bravada, fanfaronada, vanteria bluffa :bluffar, fanfaronar bluffmakare :bluffator, fanfaron blund :somno curte/legier -d3-; :jag har inte fått en ~ i ögonen io non ha claudite le oculos; :ta sig en ~ facer un somno curte/legier/un siesta, dormettar blunda :clauder le oculos blunddocka :pupa qui move le oculos blunder :gaffe, error enorme; :begå en ~ facer/committer un gaffe/un error enorme blus :blusa; :(skjortblus) camisa; :(med korta ärmar) camisetta blusa :pender (in un plica) super le cinctura bly :plumbo; :som avser ~ de plumbo, plumbee, plumbic, plumbifere; :med saturnin; :väga ~ esser pesante como plumbo/multo pesante/pesantissime blya :(överdra med bly) coperir de plumbo; :(tillsätta bly) adjunger plumbo blyackumulator :accumulator al plumbo blyaktig :simile/semblabile al plumbo; :(om färg) plumbee blyblomma :bot plumbago blyerts :miner graphite, plumbagine blyertspenna :stilo de graphite; :vässa en ~ affilar/appunctar/taliar un stilo de graphite blyertsstift :stilo de graphite blyertsstreck :linea facite con stilo de graphite blyertsteckning :konst designo al stilo de graphite blyfri :sin plumbo blyfärgad :de color de plumbo, plumbee, livide blyförgiftning :med intoxication saturnin, saturnismo blyg :pudente, pudibunde, pudic, modeste, timide, humile, verecunde blygas :haber vergonia de, vergoniar se de blygd :anat genitales, partes genital/vergoniose, vulva; :som avser ~ vulvar blygdben :anat osso pubic, pube, pubis blygdläpp :anat labio de vulva; :små ~arna le parve labios/le labios minor del vulva; :stora ~arna le grande labios/le labios major del vulva blyghet :timiditate, confusion, verecundia blygjutare :plumbero blygjuteri :plumberia blyglans :miner sulfure de plumbo, galena blyglete :kem lithargyro blygrå :de color de plumbo, plumbee, livide blygsam :modeste, modic, humile, discrete, simple, frugal, exigue; :enligt min ~ma mening secundo mi humile opinion; :under ~ma förhållanden sub conditiones modeste blygsamhet :modestia, discretion, frugalitate blygsel :vergonia, pudor, pudicitate blygselrodnad :pudor de vergonia blyhagel :plumbo blyhalt :tenor in plumbo, percentage -ad3e de plumbo blyhaltig :plumbifere blyinfattad :~ ruta vitro (inquadrate) in plumbo blykabel :cablo coperite de plumbo blykarbonat :min cerussite blykolik :med colica saturnin/de plumbo, saturnismo blykula :balla de plumbo blylod :plumbetto; :mar sonda blymineral :mineral plumbifere/de plumbo; :vitt ~ cerussite blymönja :minio de plumbo blyoxid :kem oxydo de plumbo; :röd ~ lithargyro blysyra :kem aceto de plumbo blytung :pesante como le plumbo, multo pesante, pesantissime blyvitt :blanco de plumbo, cerussa bläck :tinta; :osynligt ~ tinta sympathic/invisibile; :skriva med rött ~ scriber con tinta rubie bläcka :I v 1 (fläcka med bläck) ~ ner macular con tinta 2 skogbr (hugga ett märke i trädstam) marcar (arbores) II s 1 skogsbr (märke i trädstam) marca (identificante) 2 (rus) ebrietate; :ta sig en ~ inebriar se bläckfisk :zool cephalopodo, sepia; :~ar (klass) cephalopodos; :jätte~ architheutis dux lat; :tioarmade ~ar (släkte) decapodos; :åttaarmade ~ar (släkte) octopodas bläckfiskarm :tentaculo de un sepia bläckflaska :bottilia de tinta bläckfläck :macula de tinta bläckhorn :tintiera bläckig :maculate de tinta bläckpatron :cartucha -sh- de tinta bläckpenna :stilo a tinta; :(reservoarpenna) penna stilographic bläckplump :grande macula de tinta bläckstråleskrivare :impressor/imprimitor a jecto de tinta bläcksvamp :bot coprino blädderblock :flip-over eng flipouvö blädderbok :libro de imagines (a foliar) bläddra :I v foliar, foliettar; :~ i en bok foliar un libro; :~ igenom compulsar, foliar, percurrer (le paginas) II s med (blåsa på huden) vesica, ampulla, bulla, pustula; :bot utricularia blända :(genom starkt ljus) cecar; :fig cecar, offuscar; :(avskärma) assurdar/bassar/reducer le (intensitate del) lumines/luces; :låta sig ~s av illusioner lassar se cecar per illusiones bländande :que ceca le oculos; :fig brillante, lucente, splendide, spectacular bländare :foto diaphragma bländaröppning :foto (bländare) diaphragma; :(diameter) apertura del objectivo/del diaphragma/del lente blände :miner blende bländfri :que non ceca le oculos bländning :cecitate; :fig cecitate, offuscation bländningsfri :que non ceca le oculos bländskydd :paralumine bländverk :illusion, hallucination, mirage -ad3e, prestigio, phantasmagoria bländvit :blanc a cecar le oculos bläng :reguardo irritate blänga :(glo) reguardar fixemente/persistentemente/a bucca aperte/con le bucca aperte; :(ilsket) reguardar irritatemente/furiosemente/in cholera; ~ på någon jectar reguardos irritate super un persona blänk :fulgor, fulgiditate; :(från fyr) luce/lumine intermittente blänka :brillar, (re)lucer, coruscar, (re)splender, rutilar, (re)fulger blänkare :curte nova/notitia de jornal blänke :fiske pisce artificial (lucente) blänkfyr :pharo de luce intermittente blära :bot silene; :röd~ silene dioica lat; :vit~ silene albe bläs :zool stella, macula blanc bläsand :zool anate penelope bläsgås :zool ansere albifronte bläsig :(om häst) con un stella al fronte bläster :tekn ventilator de un convertitor Bessemer blästra :tekn mundar/mundificar con sablator, sablar blästrare :tekn sablator blästring :tekn mundification con sablator blå :blau, azur; :~ bok libro blau; :~ himmel celo azur; :Blå Nilen le Nilo Azur; :~ som himmeln blau/azur celeste; :~tt blod sanguine azur; :djupt ~ blau intense; :dunkelt ~ blau/azur obscur; :isigt ~ blau de glacie; :mörkt ~ blau/azur obscur; :preussiskt ~ blau de Prussia; :preussiskt ~tt blau de Prussia blåa :azurar blåaktig :blauastre, azurate, cerulee blåalg :bot alga blau blåblodig :de sanguine blau, nobile blåbär :bot myrtillo; :fig (nybörjare) comenciante, comenciator, principiante, novicio blådåre :follo, alienato; :fig follo, buffon blåeld :bot echio vulgar, dracon blåelse :blau blåfrusen :blau per frigido blåfärga :azurar blågrå :gris-blau blågrön :verde-azur, glauc blågul :jalne e blau; :den ~a flaggan le bandiera jalne e blau blågull :bot polemonio blågullväxter :bot (familj) polemoniaceas blåhaj :zool squalo blau blåhake :zool luscinia, pectore blau blåhallon :bot rubo caesius lat -ä- blåhals :zool pectore blau blåjacka :fig marinero blåjeans :blue-jeans eng blu:d3i:nz blåklint :bot (centaurea) cyano blåklocka :bot campanula; :liten ~ campanula rotundifolie; :stor ~ campanula persicifolie blåkläder :supertoto/vestimentos de labor/de travalio blåkopia :typ cyanogramma, cyanotypo blåkopieringsmaskin :typ cyanographo blåkråka :zool coracia garrule; :blåkråkartade fåglar (ordning) coraciiformes blåkullafärd :myt sabbato de magas blåkäxa :zool etmoptero spinace blålera :argilla blau blåljus :luce/lumine blau blålupin :bot lupino angustifoliate blålusern :bot medicago sative, lucerna blåmes :zool paro azur blåmusseron :bot lepista nude blåmussla :zool mytilo edulis lat blåmärke :med ecchymose, ecchymosis, contusion, hematoma blåna :(bli blå) devenir blau/azur; :(blåfärga) azurar blånad :med ecchymose, ecchymosis, contusion, hematoma blånaktig :stoppose blåneka :(de)negar/dismentir irrevocabilemente blångarn :filo de stoppa blånor :stoppa blåpenna :stilo blau blåprickig :a punctos blau blårandig :a listas blau blåregn :bot glycinia, wisteria blårutig :a quadros blau blåräv :zool vulpe blau (varietate del vulpe arctic/polar) blåsa :I v sufflar, flar, expirar; :(om vind) sufflar, ventar; :mus sonar; :fig (lura) dupar, illuder, deluder, captar; :det blåser inte längre le vento se ha calmate; :det blåser upp le vento se leva; :~ i horn mus sonar le corno, cornar; :~ upp fig inflar, amplifcar, exaggerar; :~ upp en ballong sufflar un ballon; :~ upp en händelse inflar un incidente; :~ ut ett ljus sufflar un candela II s anat vesica; :(liten) vesicula; :med vesica, ampulla, bulla, pustula; :bot utriculo; :tekn bulla; :fig (festklänning) roba de festa; :bilda blåsor med vesicar; :som avser ~ anat vesical; :undersökning av ~n med cystoscopia, cystographia blåsare :sufflator; :mus sonator blåsbälg :folle, suffletto; :använda ~ actionar le suffletto blåsbälgstillverkare :follero blåsdragande :med vesicante; :~ plåster vesicante blåsformig :cystiforme; :bot utriculose blåshalskörtel :anat prostata blåsig :1 (om väder) ventose 2 (om material) plen de bullas 3 med (om hud) vesiculose, bullose blåsinflammation :med cystitis blåsinstrument :mus instrumento de vento blåsippa :bot hepatica nobile blåskatarr :med inflammation del vesica, cystitis Blåskägg :Barba Blau blåslampa :lampa a/de/pro soldar blåsning :sufflo; :åka på en ~ fig esser dupate blåsnultra :zool labro mixte blåsoperation :med cystotomia blåsorkester :orchestra de cupros blåsrör :tubo de lanceamento blåssten :med calculo vesical blåst :vento forte, sufflo blåstrumpa :fig calcea blau, feminista blåställ :supertoto/vestimentos de labor/de travalio blåstång :bot fuco papulose/vesiculose blåsuga :bot ajuga pyramidal blåsvart :blau-nigre blåsväder :tempore ventose blåsyra :kem acido cyanhydric/hydrocyanic/prussic blåsäl :zool cystophora cristata lat blåsört :bot utricularia blåtira :oculo contuse blåtry :bot lonicera cerulee blåtryck :typ cyanogramma, cyanographia, cyanotypo blåtrycksapparat :typ cyanographo blått :azurato, azuro blåtwills :denim blåtåtel :bot molinia cerulee blåval :zool rorqual blau blåvingar :zool (familj) lyenidas; :fig hist scouts eng skauts minor feminin blåögd :con oculos blau; :fig naive blåögdhet :fig naivitate blöda :sanguinar, perder sanguine; :ett ~nde sår un plaga sanguinante; :med ~nde hjärta con le corde sanguinante blödare :med hemophilo blödarsjuka :med hemophilia; :som avser ~ hemophile blödig :tenere, sensibile blödighet :teneressa, sensibilitate blödning :(menstruation) fluxo menstrual, menstruation; :med hemorrhagia, fluxo de sanguine, perdita de sanguine; :inre ~ hematocele, hemorraghia interne; :som avser ~ hemorrhagic; :stoppa ~en arrestar le hemorrhagia blöja :panno, fascia; :byta ~ cambiar le fascia blöjbyxa :parve pantalon pro fascias blöjålder :ett barn i ~n un infante qui ancora porta pantalones pro fascias blöt :I adj molle; :(fuktig) humide; :bli ~ mollir; :göra ~ amollir, mollificar, emollir, ablandar, humidificar; :vara ~ humer II s lägga i ~ mollificar, amollir, emollir, ablandar; :lägga näsan i ~ mitter le naso in un cosa blöta :I v humectar, humidificar, molliar, imbiber, rigar; :~ upp imbiber, molliar, inundar, macerar II s humiditate, molliatura; :(om väder) tempore pluviose/de pluvia blötdjur :zool mollusco; :enskalig ~ mollusco univalve; :läran om ~ malacologia; :~ utan skal mollusco nude/sin concha; :specialist på ~ malacologo, malacologista blötdjursskal :concha, conchyle blötlägga :mollificar, amollir, emollir, ablandar blötläggning :mollification blötläggningsmedel :agente mollificante/emolliente, amolliente blötna :mollir blötsnö :nive molle BNP :(bruttonationalprodukt) PNB (Producto National Brute) bo :I v habitar, demorar, haber su domicilio, resider, viver; :(tillfälligt) esser hospite de, esser allogiate -d3-, sojornar, viver; :~ i en stad habitar (in) un urbe/un citate, viver in un urbe/un citate; :~ i ett hus viver in un casa; :~ i tält campar in tenta; :~ ihop viver insimul, conviver, cohabitar; :~ i Rom viver a/in Roma; :~ kvar över natten passar le nocte, pernoctar; :~ på en plats habitar (in)/viver in un loco; :~ på hotell esser allogiate -d3- in un hotel; :~ på landet viver in le campania, rusticar; :~ trångt habitar (in) un parve casa II s (egendom) benes, mobiles; :(kvarlåtenskap) succession, hereditage -ad3e; :(rede) nido; :(lya) cubil; :(håla) cava, caverna, grotta, spelunca; :bygga ett ~ (om fåglar) facer un nido, annidar, nidificar; :ett fullt ~ nidata; :sitta i orubbat ~ remaner in possession indivise/integre del benes; :sätta ~ (flytta ihop) ir a conviver/cohabitar/viver insimul; :(gifta sig) maritar; :tömma ett ~ på ägg disannidar ovos boa :I s 1 (lös pälskrage) boa 2 zool boa; :kungs~ boa constrictor II v zool (om fåglar) facer un nido, annidar, nidificar boaorm :zool boa board :pannello/planca de fibras de ligno boardingcard :boarding-card eng bå:dingka:d, carta de imbarcamento/de imbarcation boardingkort :se boardingcard boasera :revestir de ligno boasering :revestimento de ligno bob|bobb :(el. bobb) se bobsleigh bobba :med button, pustuletta; :klämma en ~ premer un button/pustuletta bobin :bobina; :linda upp på ~ bobinar; :person som lindar upp på ~ bobinator bobinställning :bobinatorio bobsleigh :sport bobsleigh eng båbslei, bob, toboggan eng töbågön; :åka ~ ir in bob(sleigh)/toboggan bobsleighbana :sport pista de bobsleigh eng båbslei/de bob/de toboggan eng töbågön bobsleighåkare :sport sportista de bobsleigh eng båbslei/de bob/de toboggan eng töbågön boccia :sport boccia it båtsha bock :I (stöd) cavalletto; :(felbeteckning) signo de error; :zool capro; :sport cavallo; :fig (blunder) gaffe, error enorme; :hoppa ~ saltar super le dorso del uno e del altere II (bugning) reverentia, inclination bocka :(buga sig) inclinar se, facer un reverentia; :(böja) plicar, (in)flecter, inclinar, (in)curvar, circumflecter; :~ av de närvarande marcar con un signo le personas presente; :~ för rätt alternativ marcar per/con un tracto le alternativa juste, poner un marca pro le alternativa juste; :~ sig inclinar se, facer un reverentia; :~ till en järnstång (in)curvar un barra de ferro (al forma desirate) bockbaggar :zool (familj) cerambycidas bockbent :(om häst) con le genus in avante, con genus pron bockblad :bot polygonato odorate bockbord :tabula a cavalletto bockfot :pata/pede de capra; :visa ~en fig monstrar su character/intention secrete bockhorn :corno de capro bockhornsört :bot feno grec, fenugreco bockning :(in)flexion, flexura, inclination, incurvation, incurvatura; :(artighetsbetygelse) (in)flexion, inclination, reverentia bockrot :bot pimpinella saxifrage bockskinn :corio de capro bockskägg :barba de capro bocksprång :capriola, gambada bockvagn :carro tirate per capros bocköl :kul bock ty (bira obscur e multo forte) bod :(för förförvaring) barraca, remissa; :(för försäljning) boteca, magazin, stand eng stænd bodbetjänt :commisso bodega :taverna de vino, bodega sp bodelning :(vid skilsmässa) separation del benes; :(arvsskifte) partition de un hereditage -ad3e/de un succession Bodensjön :le Laco de Constantia bodhisattva :rel bodhisattva sanskr bodknodd :commisso bodmeri :ekon, sjö bodemeria bodräkt :jur furto ab un parente o ab un coherede/cohereditario bodybuilder :culturista bodybuilding :culturismo boende :habitation boendeform :typo de habitation boendekostnad :costos/expensas pl de habitation boendemiljö :ambiente de habitation boendeparkering :parcamento in le sector residential boendesegregation :segregation residential boendestandard :standard eng stændöd de allogio -d3- boer :boer nederl boerkriget :le guerra del boers nederl boett :cassa de horologio bofast :domiciliate, residente bofasthet :domicilio, residentia bofink :zool fringilla bog :(på djur) spatula, humero; :sjö proa; :lägga något på en annan ~ fig cambiar de tactica bogankare :sjö ancora de proa bogblad :anat osso del spatula/del humero, scapula, omoplate boggi :bogie eng bougi boghöjd :altor del spatula/del humero bogrem :banderola, bandoliera bogsera :sjö remolcar bogserare :sjö remolcator bogserbåt :sjö remolcator bogsering :sjö remolcage -ad3e bogseringslina :cablo/corda de remolcage -ad3e bogserlina :cablo/corda de remolcage -ad3e bogsertross :cablo de remolcage -ad3e bogspröt :sjö mast de proa, bosprit bogvisir :sjö porta de proa bohag :equipamento del casa, mobiles e utensilios (diverse), effectos mobiliari, mobiliario bohem :bohemiano bohemeri :bohemia bohemisk :bohemian bohemliv :bohemia boj :I sjö boia II text texito cruciate de lana un pauco/poco fullate (sovente verde) boja :catena; :befri från bojor discatenar; :bryta bojorna succuter/rumper le catenas; :förse med bojor/slå i bojor incatenar bojar :boiar bojkott :boycott eng båjköt, boycottage -ad3e bojkotta :boycottar bojkottaktion :action de boycottage -ad3e bojkottning :boycottage -ad3e bojkottvarsel :advertimento de boycottage -ad3e bojkottåtgärd :action de boycottage -ad3e bok :I libro; :avsluta böckerna ekon clauder le libros; :Böckernas Bok le Libro del Libros, le Biblia; :en fängslande ~ un libro captivante; :föra ~ ekon tener un libro de cassa, notar, registrar; :ge ut en ~ editar/publicar un libro; :granska böckerna ekon verificar/examinar le libros/le contabilitate; :häftad ~ libro brochate -sh-; :inbunden ~ libro con copertura dur; :kärlek till böcker bibliophilia; :mani på böcker bibliomania; :sluka en ~ devorar un libro; :tala som en ~ parlar como un libro; :vara som en öppen ~ esser un libro aperte II bot fago; :blod~, röd~ fago silvatic boka :(förbeställa) reservar; :(registrera) inscriber, registrar, consignar; :(bokföra) contabilisar; :~ en resa reservar un viage -ad3e bokanmälan :rubrica del nove libros, annuncio del proxime publication de un libro bokantikvariat :libreria de libros de occasion/de secunde mano, antiquariato bokauktion :vendita public/auction de libros bokband :(inbindning) ligatura de libro; :(volym) volumine bokbindare :ligator de libros bokbinderi :(handling) ligatura/ligation de libros; :(lokal) ligatoria de libros bokbindning :ligatura/ligation de libros bokbuss :bibliotheca mobile/ambulante/circulante, bibliobus bokbål :combustion de libros bokcirkel :circulo litterari/de lectura boke :ligno de fago boken :(om frukt) troppo matur, supermatur bokfilm :presentation historic in forma de libro con solmente illustrationes e texto del epocha actual bokflod :fluxo/torrente de libros bokföra :inscriber, registrar, consignar, contabilisar bokförare :tenitor de libros, contabile; :vara ~ tener le libros/le contabilitate bokföring :ekon contabilitate; :enkel ~ contabilitate per/in partita simplice/simple; :dubbel ~ contabilitate per/in partita duple/duplice; :som avser ~ contabile bokföringsavdelning :departimento de contabilitate bokföringsskyldighet :jur obligation legal de contabilitate bokföringssystem :systema de contabilitate bokföringsår :(för firma) anno social bokförlag :casa editorial/de edition bokförläggare :editor bokförsäljare :venditor ambulante bokhandel :commercio de libros; :(affär) magazin de libros, libreria bokhandelsmedhjälpare :commisso de libreria bokhandlare :mercante de libros, librero bokhylla :planca(s) de libros, porta-libros bokhållare :tenitor de libros, contabile bokillustration :illustration (de un libro) bokillustratör :illustrator (de libros) bokinbindning :ligatura bokkafé|bokkafe :café litterari bokklubb :club eng klab de libros boklig :libresc, litterari; :~t kunnande saper/cognoscentia/cognoscimento libresc/pauco/poco practic boklärd :libresc, litterate boklärdom :erudition boklåda :cassa pro/de libros; :(bokhandel) magazin de libros, libreria bokmal :zool tinea del libros; :fig bibliomano, ratto de bibliotheca bokmarknad :mercato de libros, feria de libros bokmärke :marca de libro/de pagina, ex-libris lat; :(samlarbild) imagine a collar bokna :(om frukt) devenir troppo matur/supermatur bokning :(förbeställning) reservation; :(registrering) inscription, registration; :(bokföring) contabilisation bokningsnummer :numero de registro/de ordine bokollon :bot fructo del fago bokomslag :copertura (de un libro), coperi-libro bokpärm :copertura dur (de un libro) bokrecension :critica/recension de un libro bokrygg :dorso de libro boksamlare :collector de libros boksamling :collection de libros, bibliotheca boksida :pagina bokskatt :tresor de libros bokskog :bot bosco de fagos, fageto bokskorpion :zool chelifer bokskåp :armario de libros, bibliotheca bokslut :ekon balancio, clausura del libros bokstav :littera, character; :tryck typo; :kursiv ~ littera/character cursive/italic; :liten ~ littera/character minuscule, minuscula; :sammanskrivning av bokstäver ligatura; :stor ~ littera/character majuscule, majuscula bokstavera :orthographiar, delitterar bokstavering :delitteration bokstavlig :litteral, textual, proprie, al pede del littera; :en ~ tolkning un interpretation al pede del littera; :en ~ översättning un traduction litteral/textual bokstavligen|bokstavligt :(el. bokstavligt) litteralmente, al pede del littera; :~ menat in un senso litteral/proprie bokstavsföljd :ordine alphabetic; :i ~ in/per ordine alphabetic bokstavsgåta :logogripho, charade fr sharad bokstavskombination :combination de litteras bokstavsordning :ordine alphabetic; :i ~ in/per ordine alphabetic bokstavsrim :rima de litteras, allitteration bokstavsskrift :scriptura alphabetic bokstavstrogen :litteral, textual, proprie, al pede del littera bokstavstrohet :litteralitate bokstavsträl :interpretator servil bokstöd :appoia-libros, supporta-libros boksynt :litterari, litterate; :~ person homine de litteras, litterato boksynthet :litteraritate boktitel :titulo de un libro boktryck :impression de libros, typographia boktryckare :imprimitor de libros, impressor de libros, typographo boktryckarkonst :arte typographic/de imprimer, typographia, imprimeria boktryckeri :imprimeria de libros bokutgivning :edition/publication de libros bokutlåning :(servicio de) presto de libros bokverk :(i flera delar) serie de libros; :(enstaka del) libro, obra, tomo, volumine bokvirke :ligno de fago bokvurm :bibliomania bokvurmare :bibliomano, bibliomaniaco bokväxter :bot (familj) fagaceas bokägarmärke :ex-libris lat bokälskare :bibliophilo bola :fornicar bolag :ekon societate, compania, association; :bilda ~ med constituer un societate con, associar se con; :upplösa ett ~ dissolver un societate bolagsman :ekon socio, associato, partenario/partner eng pa:tnö bolagsordning :statutos pl (de un societate) bolagsskatt :imposto super le societates (anonyme) bolagsskog :foreste que es le proprietate de un firma/de un casa commercial bolagsstyrelse :consilio de commissarios bolagsstämma :assemblea (general) de actionistas/de actioneros bolare :fornicator boleri :fornication bolero :(jacka, hatt) bolero sp; :mus bolero bolid :astron bolide bolin :sjö bolina; :för lösa ~er fig sin controlo, foras/foris de controlo bolivar :(myntenhet) bolivar Bolivia :Bolivia bolivian :boliviano boliviansk :bolivian boll :(liten) balla; :(stor) ballon; :(bollformad massa) bolla, bolletta; :ha ~en sport esser in possession del balla/del ballon; :fig esser a torno, haber le possibilitate de ager; :kasta en ~ lancear le balla; :missa en ~ mancar le balla/le ballon; :slå ~en i nätet inviar le balla/le ballon in le rete; :sparka ~ jocar al ballon; :spela ~en vidare passar le ballon; :vara tom i ~en fig haber le testa/capite plen de aere bolla :jocar al balla/al ballon; :~ med siffror fig jocular con cifras; :~ tillbaka en fråga till frågeställaren fig retornar un question al persona qui lo ha ponite bollbehandling :sport maneamento del balla/del ballon bollek :sport joco de balla/de ballon bollformig :in forma de bolla/de bolletta bollkalle :sport collector de ballas/de ballones bollning :(le) jocar al balla/al ballon bollplank :fig pannello resonante/de resonantia bollpojke :sport collector de ballas/de ballones bollsinne :senso (de joco) de balla/de ballon bollspel :sport joco de balla/de ballon bollsäker :qui ha un bon technica del/con le balla/le ballon bolltistel :bot echinops bollträ :sport bat eng bæt, paletta bollviva :bot primula denticulate bolma :fumar (como un camino) bolmört :bot hyoscyamo nigre bolmörtsskivling :bot rhodophyllo sinuate Bologna :Bologna it bålånja; från ~ bolognese it bålånjeze bolsjevik :bolchevista -sh-, bolchevico -sh- bolsjevikisk :bolchevista -sh-; :göra ~ bolchevisar -sh- bolsjevisering :bolchevisation -sh- bolsjevism :bolchevismo -sh- bolsjevistisk :bolchevista -sh- bolster :(kudde) cossino; :(duntäcke) eiderdun; :(madrass) matras; :järnv transversa bom :I s 1 tekn arbore; :(fällbom) barriera, barrage -ad3e; :sjö boma; :sport barra/trabe/trave de equilibrio/de balancia; :fälla ~marna clauder le barrieras; :ta upp/öppna ~marna aperir le barrieras 2 (bomskott) colpo mancate II adv; :kasta/skjuta ~ mancar III interj bum!, pum!, puf! bomb :bomba; :fälla ~er bomb(ard)ar; :slå ner som en ~ fig cader como un bomba bomba :bomb(ard)ar bombanfall|bombangrepp :(el. bombangrepp) attacco aeree/con bombas, raid eng reid aeree, bombardamento bombardemang :bombardamento bombardera :bomb(ard)ar bombare :bombardero, bomb(ard)ator bombasin :text bombasin, fustiano bombasm :formulation bombastic/grandiloquente/magniloquente bombastisk :bombastic, grandiloquente, magniloquente bombattentat :attentato de bomba bombbrev :lettera/littera explosive/bomba bombdetektor :detector de bombas bomberad :replenate bombering :replenation bombexplosion :explosion de un bomba bombflyg :aviones de bombardamento, bombarderos, bomb(ard)atores, lancea-bombas bombfällning :lanceamento de bombas bombhot :menacia de bomba bombhärjad :devastate per (explosiones de) bombas bombkrater :crater de bomba bombkrevad :explosion de un bomba bombmatta :carpetta/tapete/tapis fr tapi de bombas bombnedslag :impacto de (un) bomba bombning :lanceamento de bombas, bombardamento bombplan :avion de bombardamento, bombardero, bomb(ard)ator, lancea-bombas bombraid|bombräd :(el. bombräd) raid eng reid aeree, attacco aeree/con bombas, bombardamento bombsplitter :fragmento/clasma de bomba bombstopp :stop eng de bombardamento bombsuccé|bombsucce :successo strepitose bombsäker :a proba/prova de bombas, blindate; :fig absolutemente secur, securissime bombträff :impacto de bomba bomma :1 (stänga med bom) barrar 2 (missa) mancar 3 (tigga) mendicar bomning :barrage -ad3e bomolja :oleo de olivo mediocre bomsegel :sjö vela de boma bomskott :colpo mancate bomstängsel :barriera, barrage -ad3e bomull :coton; :(vadd) watta; :bot gossypio; :egyptisk ~ coton egyptian, maco; :kläder i ~ vestimentos de coton; :merciserad ~ coton lustrate/satinate; :oblekt ~ calico; :omerciserad ~ coton brute/crude; :som avser ~ cotonari, de coton bomullsbatist :batista de coton, percale bomullsbuske :(planta/arbusto de) coton, cotoniero; :bot gossypio bomullsflanell :flanella de coton bomullsfrö :semine de coton bomullsfält :campo de coton bomullsgarn :filo de coton bomullskrut :kem pyroxylo, nitrocellulosa, fulmicoton bomullsodlare :cotonicultor bomullsodling :cultura de coton, cotonicultura bomullsplantage :plantation de coton, cotonicultura bomullsplockning :recolta cotonari/de coton bomullssammet :villuto/velvet eng välvit bomullssatäng :satinetta bomullsskörd :recolta cotonari/de coton bomullsspinneri :filatura/filanderia de coton bomullstrikå :tricot fr triko de coton bomullstråd :filo de coton bomullstuss :flocco de coton bomullstyg :stoffa/texito de coton bomullsvadd :watta (de coton) bomullsväv :stoffa/texito de coton bomullsväveri :officina/fabrica de texitos de coton bomärke :marca del casa/de proprietate bona :1 (vaxa och polera) incerar e lustrar 2 (täta) isolar bona fide|bona|fide :bona fide lat bonad :tapete/tapis fr tapi mural, tapisseria bonare :lustrator bonbon :bonbon bonbonjär :bonboniera bond :ekon recognoscentia de debita, obligation bondaktig :agreste, rustic bondbröd :kul pan brun integral bondbröllop :nuptias pl de village -ad3e bondby :village -ad3e rustic/rural bondböna :bot vicia faba bonddjävel :maledicte rustico bonddotter :filia de paisano, juvene paisana bonddräng :obrero agricole bonde :fermero, paisano, cultivator, agricultor; :spel pedon bondebefolkning :population rural/agricole bondeförbundare :pol membro del partito agrari bondejord :terreno de un ferma bondeklass :classe rural bondekultur :cultura rural/de paisanos bondeoffer :spel sacrificio de un/del pedon bondeparti :pol partito agrari bondepraktika :almanac pro paisanos bonderoman :litt roman(ce) del vita campestre/rustic bondesamhälle :societate campestre/rustic bondesläkt :familia de paisanos bondestånd :classe rural bondetåg :demonstration politic de paisanos bondeuppror :revolta/sublevation/sublevamento de paisanos bondflicka :juvene paisana bondfångare :cavallero de industria, fraudator bondfångeri :fraude, duperia bondförnuft|bondförstånd :(el. bondförstånd) senso commun, bon senso bondförsök :tentativa grossier/inhabile bondgumma :vetule paisana/rustica bondgård :ferma bondhund :can de ferma bondhustru :paisana bondkatt :catto de ferma bondkomik :farsa/pantalonada grossier bondkomiker :comico grossier bondkvinna :paisana, rustica bondland :plen campania; :på ~et in plen campania bondlurk :rustico stupide, beotio bondmora :paisana bondneka :(de)negar/dismentir irrevocabilemente bondning :el, text bonding eng bånding bondomelett :kul omelette fr åmlät de paisana/de patatas bondpermission :ta ~ partir sin permisso bondpiga :servitrice/serviente de paisano bondpion :bot peonia festive bondpojke :juvene paisano bondrokoko :arkit rococo rural bondros :bot peonia bondsk :rustic, campestre; :(grov) rustic, malgratiose, grossier bondskhet :rusticitate bondslug :rusticamente astute bondson :filio de paisano, juvene paisano bondtur :pur fortuna bondtölp :rustico stupide, beotio bondvatten :aqua pur bondvischan :plen campania; :på ~ in plen campania bondånger :remorso, compunction, contrition bong :bono bonga :registrar amonta(s) a/in un cassa bongning :registration de amonta(s) a/in un cassa bongnyckel :clave a/de un cassa bongotrumma :mus bongo Bonifaciosundet :le Stricto de Bonifacio boning :I (bostad) casa, domo, habitation, domicilio II (vaxning och polering) (in)ceramento e lustrage -ad3e boningshus :casa (de habitation) boningsort :loco de residentia bonitera :ekon estimar le bonitate bonitering :ekon estimation del bonitate bonitet :ekon bonitate bonitetsgrad :ekon grado de bonitate bonjour :redingote fr rödä)gåt bonmot :bon mot fr mo bonnett :(damhatt) bonetto; :sjö, mil bonnette fr bånät bonsai :bot bonsai jap bonsaiodlare :horticultor de bonsai jap bonsaiteknik :bot cultura de bonsai jap bonus :bonus lat bonvax :cera de/pro incerar/lucidar/lustrar boogie-woogie|boogie|woogie :mus boogie-woogie eng bugiwugi boogie-woogiestil|boogie|woogiestil :mus stilo boogie-woogie eng bugiwugi bookmaker :bookmaker eng bukmeikö boom :ekon boom eng bu:m bop :mus bebop eng bi:båp boplats :domicilio, residentia; :naturlig ~ zool habitat lat bopåle :slå ner sina bopålar installar se bor :kem boro, borium; :som avser ~ boric borat :kem borato borax :kem borax, borace bord :1 tabula, mensa; :beställa ~ reservar un tabula; :duka/duka av ~et poner/levar le tabula; :falla över ~ cader de bordo; :fyrkantigt ~ tabula quadrate; :hopfällbart ~ tabula plicante; :gå till ~s seder se a tabula; :göra rent ~ facer tabula rase; :runt ~ tabula ronde/rotunde/circular; :sitta till ~s esser a tabula; :stiga upp från ~et quitar le/levar se del tabula 2 sjö bordo; :gå om ~ ir a bordo, imbarcar se; :kasta över ~ jectar al mar; :man över ~! homine al mar!; :ta om ~ prender a bordo, imbarcar borda :sjö abordar borddans :tabula(s) tornante bordduk :panno de tabula, coperi-tabula Bordeaux :Bordeaux fr bårdo; :från ~ bordelese; :bordeaux, vin från ~ bordeaux bordeauxfärgad :de color de bordeaux fr bårdo bordell :bordello, lupanar bordellbesök :visita a un bordello/un lupanar bordellkvarter :quartiero del prostitutas/del putas/del putanas bordellmamma|bordellvärdinna :(el. bordellvärdinna) proprietario de un bordello/un lupanar borderline :psyk borderline eng bå:dölain bordlägga :(uppskjuta) ajornar, prorogar, differer, procrastinar, suspender, morar, remitter, retardar, postponer, temporisar; :sjö (med trä) revestir de ligno; :(med metall) blindar, cuirassar; :~ en punkt på dagordningen suspender un puncto del ordine del die/un question/thema a tractar bordläggning :(uppskov) ajornamento, prorogation, procrastination, suspension, (de)mora, retard(ament)o, retardation, temporisation; :skeppsb (med trä) revestimento de ligno; :(med metall) blinda, blindage -ad3e, cuirassamento, cuirasse bordlöpare :text longe e stricte drappo de tabula bordning :sjö abordo, abordage -ad3e bordsben :pede/gamba/pata de tabula bordsbeställning :reservation de un tabula bordsbetjäning :servicio de tabula bordsbön :benedicte bordsdam :vicina de tabula bordsdekoration :decoration de tabula bordsduk :panno de tabula, coperi-tabula bordsflagga :bandiera de tabula bordsgranne :vicino de tabula, conviva, convitato, commensal bordsgäst :conviva, convitato bordsilver :argenteria de tabula bordskavaljer :vicino de tabula bordskick :modo de comportar se al tabula, manieras pl de tabula; :ha gott ~ comportar se ben al tabula bordskiva :plano de tabula bordskniv :cultello de tabula bordskuvert :coperto bordslampa :lampa a tabula bordsmargarin :margarina de tabula bordsringklocka :campanella de tabula bordssalt :sal de tabula bordssamtal :conversation de tabula bordsservis :servicio de tabula bordssilver :argenteria de tabula bordsskick :modo de comportar se al tabula, manieras pl de tabula; :ha gott ~ comportar se ben al tabula bordsskiva :plano de tabula bordssocker :sucro a tabula bordssällskap :conviva(s), convitato(s) bordstelefon :(apparato de) telephono de tabula bordsuppsats :decoration de tabula bordsvatten :aqua mineral/de tabula bordsvin :vino de tabula bordsända|bordsände :(el. bordsände) capite/testa de tabula bordtennis :sport tennis eng de tabula, pingpong eng; :spela ~ jocar al tennis de tabula bordtennisbord :tabula de tennis eng de tabula bordtennisracket :bat eng bæt bordtennisspelare :jocator de tennis eng de tabula boren :nate; :vara en ~ diktare esser poeta nate borg :castello, citadella, corte, forte, bastille fr bastij; :bibl rocca borga :~ för garantir, esser garante de, responder de; :ekon avalisar borgarbracka :philisteo borgarbrev :lettera/littera de burgesia borgare :citatano, cive, burgese; :som avser ~ civil, civic borgared :jur juramento civic borgarklass :classe de burgeses/de burgesia, burgesia; :av ~ burgese borgarkrig :guerra civil/intestin borgarpress :pressa non socialista borgarråd :pol (i Stockholm) assessor communal/municipal borgarstånd :burgesia, burgeses pl borgen :ekon caution, cautionario, garantia; :gå i ~ för garantir, responder de/pro; :som avser ~ cautional; :ställa ~ deponer un caution borgensförbindelse :caution, garantia borgensman :dator de caution, garante, avalista borgenssumma :ekon caution, arrha; :betala en ~ deponer/pagar un caution borgenär :ekon creditor borgerlig :(av medelklass) civic, civil, burgese; :pol non socialista; :~ begravning interramento civil; :~ vigsel matrimonio/maritage -ad3e civil; :de ~a partierna pol le partitos non socialista; :rösta ~t pol votar a/pro un partito non socialista borgerlighet :mentalitate burgese/del classe medie borgerskap :burgesia, burgeses pl borgfogde :castellano borgfred :pol tregua politic borgfrid :hist protection juridic de un castello (o un urbe armate) borgfru :castellana borggrav :fossato de castello borggård :corte de castello borgherre :castellano borgis :typ borgis (grado de stilo inter petit fr e corpore) borgmästare :burgomaestro; :(i fransk- och italiensktalande Schweiz) syndico; :(i Spanien) alcalde; :(i England) Lord Mayor eng mäö borgruin :ruina de castello borgtorn :turre de castello, donjon boricka :zool asino bornera :scumar, spumar bornerad :(inskränkt) obtuse; :(trångsynt) meschin; :(uppblåst) vangloriose, pompose bornholmssjuka :med myalgia epidemic, pleurodynia bornyr :spuma; :(i kolsyrad dryck) bullas de aere borr :(per)forator, machina de forar/perforar; :(vid gruvdrift) sonda, trepano; :(tandläkarborr) fresa; :med trepano, fresa; :pneumatisk ~ forator pneumatic; :roterande ~ forator rotative borra :(per)forar, perciar; :(efter olja etc) sondar, facer sondages; :kir trepanar; :~ igenom perciar; :~ sig in i terebrar; :~ upp/ur fresar; :~ ögonen i någon fig reguardar un persona penetrantemente borrare :forator, perciator borrhål :foratura, puteo de forage -ad3e borrmaskin :(machina) (per)forator, machina a perciar; :(vid gruvdrift) sonda borrmussla :zool (skeppsmask) teredo naval; :skepps~ mollusco lithophage, saxicava rugose borrning :forage -ad3e, perciamento; :(vid gruvdrift) sondage -ad3e; :med trepanation borrplattform :platteforma de perforation/de forage -ad3e borrsväng :manivella de forator borrtorn :turre de perforation/de forage -ad3e borsalino :borsalino it borsalva :farm unguento/pomada boric borsjtj :kul borchtch ry bårshtsh borst :pilo hirsute; :(på svin) seta; :(på igelkott) cheta; :beklädd med ~ setacee; :resa ~ ericiar se borsta :1 brossar; :~ av en rock brossar un mantello; :~ bort remover per un brossa; :~ håret brossar se le capillos; :~ tänderna brossar se le dentes 2 ~ sig (opponera sig) opponer se, ericiar se borstbindare :brossero borstbinderi :brosseria borste :brossa; :~ med långa/korta hår brossa a pilo longe/curte; :~ med svinhår brossa de seta; :hård ~ brossa dur; :mjuk ~ brossa dulce borstig :coperte de setas, setacee borstliknande :hispide, hirsute, ericiate; :~ hår capillos hirsute borstmask :zool chetopodo, polycheto borstmögel :bot aspergillo borstnejlika :bot diantho barbate borstpensel :pincel de setas borstskaft :porta-brossas borsyra :kem acido boric borsyrelösning :kem aqua boric borsyresalt :kem borato bort :adv via; :bort! via!, vade via!; :~ med honom! al diabolo con ille!; :~ emot huset verso le casa; :en bit ~ a distantia; ge ~ dar, donar; :(till flera) distribuer; :gå ~ partir, ir via; :(försvinna) disparer; :(bli såld) vender se, esser vendite; :långt ~ longe, a grande distantia; :långt ~ från longe de; :längre ~ plus distante; :spela ~ jocar; :10 km ~ 10 km distante; :ända ~ till usque a borta :(frånvarande) absente; :(försvunnen) disparite, perdite, introvabile, via; :(medvetslös) inconsciente; :med lethargic; :(avliden) morte; :där ~ illac; :hålla sig ~ esser absente, absentar se, non presentar se; :långt ~ multo lontano/longe; :pengarna är ~ le moneta ha disparite bortalag :sport team eng ti:m que joca foras de casa bortamatch :sport partita/match eng mætsh jocate foras de casa bortanför :ultra, trans bortaplan :sport campo foras de casa; :spela på ~ jocar foras de casa bortarbeta :facer disparer, eliminar, disfacer se de, liberar se de bortaseger :sport victoria in campo contrari/foras de casa bortavarande :absente bortavinst :sport victoria in campo contrari/foras de casa bortbjuden :invitate, convitate bortblåst :vara som ~ fig haber disparite del scena bortbyting :infante excambiate (per le trolls) bortdrivning :expulsion, dispossession bortdöende :I adj mus morendo it II s mus morendo it bortdömd :refusate, declinate, declarate improprie bortefter :preter, secundo bortemot :quasi, verso; :~ hälften quasi le medietate; :~ klockan två verso duo horas borterst :al distantia plus lontan bortersta :le plus distante bortfall :annullation, abolition bortfalla :esser abolite/eliminate bortforsla :transportar via bortforsling :transport(ament)o bortföra :conducer via, abducer bortföring :abduction bortförklara :refutar bortförklaring :refutation bortgallra :eliminar bortgallring :elimination bortgift :maritate, date in maritage -ad3e bortglömd :oblidate bortgå :esser subtrahite/subtracte; :från summan ~r en viss procent de iste summa es subtrahite/on deduce un certe percentage -ad3e bortgång :transpass(ament)o, morte bortifrån :I prep de, ab, desde, a partir de II adv de lontano, de longe bortigenom :I prep per, a transverso de II adv a transverso bortjaga :expeller, expulsar, chassar sh- bortjagande :expulsion bortkastad :jectate (via); :(förspilld) perdite; :~ möda/tid pena/tempore perdite; :~e pengar moneta perdite bortklemad :guastate, vitiate bortklippt :taliate, secate bortkollrad :confundite, confuse bortkommen :(tafatt) inhabile, disgratiose; :(förlägen) embarassate bortkommenhet :(tafatthet) inhabilitate, disgratia; :(förlägenhet) embarasso bortkörd :(bortforslad) transportate via; :(bortjagad) expellite, expulsate, chassate sh- (via) bortkörning :(bortforsling) transport(ament)o; :(bortjagande) expulsion bortlagd :(förlagd) perdite; :en ~ ovana un mal habitude corrigite bortlovad :promittite bortlånad :prestate, date in prestation bortmanövrering :manovra(mento) total bortmotad :expellite, expulsate, chassate sh- via bortnött :guastate/consumite per uso bortom :ultra, trans; :belägen ~ havet ultramar; :~ allt hopp ultra omne sperantia; :~ denna världen ultramundan bortoperera :med resecar bortoperering :med resection bortovaro :absentia; :under någons ~ durante le absentia de un persona bortovarofrekvens :frequentia de absentia bortplockad :portate via; :(stulen) robate, furate bortplottrad :guastate, perdite, dilapidate bortrationalisera :render superflue per rationalisation bortrationalisering :rationalisation bortre :(le) plus distante, plus lontan; :Bortre Orienten le Oriente Extreme bortrensa :disherbar, remover, eliminar bortresonera :refutar bortrest :partite, absente, via borträkna :facer abstraction de, non prender in consideration, non considerar bortröja :remover, eliminar bortröjande :remotion, elimination bortröva :raper bortrövande :robamento, despoliamento, depredation, rapto, rapimento, rapina, piliage -ad3e, sacco, kidnapping eng kidnæping; :Sabinskornas ~ le Rapto del Sabinas bortse :abstraher, facer abstraction de, non prender in consideration, non considerar; :~tt från a parte, salvo; :~tt från att salvo que, ultra que, a parte de bortseende :abstraction bortsida :parte posterior, latere de detra, dorso, reverso; :månens ~ le facie celate/le altere facie del luna bortskaffa :remover, eliminar, levar bortskaffning :remotion, elimination bortskrapad :raspate, radite, grattate bortskrapning :raspatura, rasura, grattamento bortskrivning :ekon amortisation, depreciation bortskrämd :chassate sh-, expellite, expulsate bortskämd :guastate, vitiate bortskärning :med resection, excision bortslarvad :perdite per negligentia bortslumpad :vendite a precio bassissime bortslängd :jectate (via) bortslösad :perdite; :~ tid tempore perdite; :~e pengar moneta perdite bortsorterad :eliminate bortsortering :elimination bortspelad :jocate; :~e pengar moneta jocate bortsprungen :que ha facite un fuga bortstötning :repulsion bortstött :repellite, repulsate bortsändande :dimission borttagen :portate via, eliminate borttagning :elimination borttagningstecken :typ signo de deler borttappad :perdite borttestamentera :legar per testamento borttingad :reservate borttränga :supplantar; :psyk reprimer bortträngning :supplantation, elimination; :psyk repression, suppression borttynande :deperimento; :med atrophia bortvisa :relegar bortvräka :vender a precio bassissime bortväg :på ~en in cammino/via del casa bortvältad :revertite bortvänd :avertite bortvändhet :aversion bortåt :verso, circa, quasi; :~ fem verso cinque horas; :~ fyra personer circa quatro personas; :~ kvällen verso vespere bortödd|bortödslad :(el. bortödslad) perdite bortöver :verso bosatt :residente; :vara ~ i Paris viver a/in Paris bosch :I s (skräp) cosalia, pacotilia, antiqualia II interj ah!, ha!, ay! boskap :bestial, bestias; :föda upp/hålla ~ elevar bestial boskapsepidemi :veter epizootia boskapsfarm :ferma de bestial; :(stor) rancho sp -T- boskapsherde :vacchero, bovero boskapshjord :grege de bestial/de bestias boskapspest :veter peste bovin boskapsskötare :bovero, vacchero, guardiano de bestias boskapsskötsel :elevamento de bestial boskapsuppfödare :elevator de bestial boskapsuppfödning :elevamento de bestial boskapsvagn :järnv wagon de bestial boskillnad :jur rescission del derecto marital Bosnien :Bosnia bosnier :bosniaco bosnisk :bosniac bospara :sparniar pro un casa Bosporen :le Bosphoro boss :I (chef) chef sh-, capite, maestro II bot gluma, vannatura bossanova :mus bossanova port bostad :casa, domo, habitation, domicilio, residentia; :byta ~ cambiar de domicilio; :få tag på en ~ trovar allogiamento -d3-; :söka ~ cercar allogiamento; :utan fast ~ sin domicilio fixe, ambulante bostadsadress :adresse private/personal bostadsbebyggelse :(byggande) construction de casas; :(hus) numero de casas bostadsbestånd :stock eng de casas bostadsbidrag :subsidio (social) al locatario bostadsbyggande :construction de casas bostadsbyte :excambio de casas/de allogiamentos -d3- bostadsdepartement :departimento del habitation bostadsdomstol :corte supreme de questiones tractate in un commission de construction bostadsfastighet :edificio de habitationes bostadsföretag :cooperativa pro le construction de casas bostadsförhållanden :conditiones de habitation, habitat lat bostadsförmedling :officio/bureau fr byro de allogiamento -d3- bostadshus :casa de habitation bostadshyra :location del casa bostadsinspektion :inspection de casas bostadskomplex :complexo de casas bostadskooperation :cooperativa pro le construction de casas bostadskostnad :expensas/costos pl de habitation bostadskredit :credito contra garantia in un casa bostadskvarter :quartiero residential/de residentia/de habitation bostadskö :stå i ~ esser demandante de habitation/de casa/de allogiamento -d3- bostadslägenhet :casa, domo, domicilio, habitation bostadslänga :fila/serie de casas bostadslån :impresto statal pro construction/renovation de casas bostadslös :sin casa/tecto bostadsmarknad :mercato del casas bostadsmiljö :medio ambiente, habitat lat bostadsminister :ministro del habitation bostadsnämnd :commission de construction bostadsområde :zona/area residential/de residentia/de habitation bostadsort :loco de residentia bostadsplanering :plano/projecto de construction de casas bostadspolitik :politica de construction bostadsproblem :problema del habitationes/del allogiamentos -d3- bostadsproduktion :production de casas bostadsräkning :censo del casas bostadsrätt :se bostadsrättslägenhet bostadsrättsförening :cooperativa de casas/habitationes del quales le usufructo es comprate bostadsrättslag :jur lege super casas/habitationes del quales le usufructo es comprate bostadsrättslägenhet :casa/habitation del qual on ha comprate le usufructo bostadssituation :situation del offerta de casas bostadssparande :(le) sparniar pro un casa bostadsstöd :subsidio (social) al locatario bostadssökande :demandante de habitation/de casa/de allogiamento -d3- bostadstillägg :subsidio (social) al locatario bostadsutbud :offerta de casas bostadsöverskott :excedente/surplus fr syrply de casas boställe :residentia official bosätta :~ sig installar se bosättning :(bebyggande) establimento, stabilimento; :(inrättande av bostad) installation del casa bosättningsaffär :magazin/boteca de menage fr -a:3 bosättningslån :impresto pro installar le casa/pro installation del casa bosättningsområde :zona/area de establimento/de stabilimento bot :remedio; :(botgöring) penitentia, expiation; :(böter) mulcta; :lova ~ och bättring promitter emendar se; :råda ~ på remediar; :som ger ~ curative, sanative bota :curar, sanar, restituer, restab(i)lir de sanitate; :som ~r curative, sanative botanik :botanica, botanologia botaniker :botanico, botanista, herborista botanisera :botanisar, herborisar botanisering :herborisation botanisk :botanic botanist :botanista, botanico, herborista botbar|botlig :(el. botlig) curabile, sanabile, medicabile botdag :die/jorno de penitentia/de repententia botemedel :remedio botfärdig :penitente, repentente, contrite, conpungite botfärdighet :penitentia, repententia, contrition, compunction botgörare :penitente botgörelse|botgöring :(el. botgöring) penitentia, expiation botpredikant :predicator penitential/de penitentia botpsalm :psalmo penitential/de penitentia, miserere Botswana :Botswana botswanier :botswanese botswansk :botswanese botten :fundo; :(under vatten) fundo; :(på jordytan) solo, terra, territorio; :(på flaska) culo; :sjö (delar under vatten på fartyg) obras vive; :~ upp! vacua le vitros!, al fundo!, ad fundum lat; :det här är ~! fig isto vale nihil!; :det är ingen ~ i honom ille es insaturabile/insatiabile; :gå till ~ ir al fundo, perir; :gå till ~ med något fig examinar/investigar un cosa a fundo, ir al fundo de un cosa; ha dubbla bottnar haber fundo duple; :i grund och ~ in le fundo; :på nedre ~ al etage -a:3 inferior; :på svensk ~ super solo svedese bottendålig :malissime bottenfrysa :gelar/congelar se usque al fundo bottenfrysning :congelation/congelamento usque al fundo bottenfärg :(första färglagret) prime application; :(huvudfärg) color dominante; :sjö color al/del obras vive (de un nave) bottengarn :fiske rete profunde Bottenhavet :le Golfo de Botnia bottenhederlig :honestissime botteninteckning :ekon prime hypotheca bottenkritik :critica mordace bottenkurs :ekon curso le plus basse bottenkänning :sjö ha ~ toccar le fundo bottenlag :sport team eng ti:m multo inferior in un competition bottenläge :puncto le plus basse, fundo bottenlån :ekon credito primari bottenlös :sin fundo, abysmal, insondabile, profundissime; :fig incredibile, enorme; :infinite; :~t elände miseria infinite bottenmorän :geol morena sedimentate del strato le plus basse del glacie bottennapp :fiske få ~ blocar se con le hamo al fundo; :fig puncto le plus basse, fundo bottennivå :le plus basse nivello, fundo bottennotering :ekon quotation/quota le plus basse bottenplan :etage -a:3 basse/terren/inferior bottenpris :precio minime, le plus basse precio bottenrekord :le plus basse resultato bottensats :sedimento, deposito, sedimentation, residuo; :kem precipitato; :farm fece bottenskikt :strato del fundo, le plus basse strato bottenskrap :(avskrapat material) raspatura; :(det sämsta) nullitate, inanitate bottenskrapa :sjö raspar le obras vive; :fig exhaurir, vacuar; :~ lagret fig exhaurir le stock eng bottenskrapning :sjö raspatura del obras vive; :fig exhaustion bottenskyla :resto(s) bottenslam :fango del fundo bottentrål :fiske draga profunde bottenusel :meschinissime bottenventil :valvula de pede/de fundo Bottenviken :le Golfo de Botnia bottenvåning :etage -a:3 basse/terren/inferior bottenärlig :honestissime bottin :bottina bottna :1 (i vatten) toccar le fundo; :(ha som orsak) provenir (de), emanar (de), originar (de), haber su origine (in) 2 (sätta på sula) solear Bottniska viken|Bottniska|viken :le Golfo de Botnia botulism :med botulismo botövning :penitentia bouché|bouche :kul bouché fr bushe bouclé|boucle :text bouclé fr bukle boudoir :se budoar bougainvillea :bot bougainvillea bugä)- bouillabaisse :kul bouillabaisse fr bujabäs boule :sport boule fr bul boulevard :boulevard fr bulva:r bouppteckning :inventario bouquet :kul bouquet fr buke bourbon :kul bourbon eng bö:bön bourgeoisie :classe de burgeses/de burgesia; :burgesia bourgogne :vino de Burgundia boutique :boteca/magazin de modas bouzouki :mus bouzouki grek buzuki bov :bandito, brigante, scelerato, malandrino, criminal, delinquente, villano, malfactor bovaktig :basse, vil, scelerate, brigantesc bovaktighet :sceleratessa, ruffianeria, villania bovete :bot fagopyro, grano saracen bovetemjöl :kul farina de grano saracen boveteplätt :kul blini ry bovfysionomi :facie/visage -ad3e patibular bovstreck :acto de sceleratessa/de ruffianeria/de villania/de brigantage -ad3e/de brigantes bowla :sport jocar al bowling eng bouling bowlare :sport jocator de bowling eng bouling bowling :sport bowling eng bouling bowlingbana :pista de bowling eng bouling bowlinghall :sala de bowling eng bouling bowlingklot :balla de bowling eng bouling bowlingkägla :quillia de bowling eng bouling box :I (låda) cassa (forte); :(postbox) cassa de officio postal; :(bås) box eng, stalla II sport colpo de pugno boxa :boxar boxare :sport boxator, pugile, pugilista, pugilator; :som avser ~ pugilistic boxarnäsa :naso de boxator boxas :boxar, pugnar boxboll :sport punching ball eng pantshingbå:l boxer :zool boxer eng båksö boxhandske :sport guanto de boxa/de boxar/de boxator/de pugilator boxkalv :boxcalf eng båkska:f boxning :sport boxa, pugilato, pugilismo; :som avser ~ pugilistic boxningsmatch :sport combatto/match eng mætsh de boxa boxningsring :sport ring eng bra :I adj bon; :bra! bon!, all right eng rait; :en ~ bok un bon libro II adv ben; :du kommer ~ sent tu veni (as)satis tarde; :gå ~ ir ben; :ha det ~ viver ben; :ha det så ~! multe placer!; :här äter man ~ hic on pote ben mangiar -d3-; :jag skulle ~ gärna vilja veta io volerea con multe placer/de bon grado saper Brabant :Brabant; :från ~ brabantin; :invånare i ~ brabantino, brabanzon bracelett :bracialetto bracka :parve burgese, philisteo, beotio brackig :de parve burgese, philistee brackighet :spirito de parve burgese brackor :calceones medieval brackvatten :aqua salmastre bragd :acto coragiose -d3- bragdmedalj :medalia pro un acto coragiose -d3- bragebägare :cuppa/bicario bibite in connexion de un voto solemne bragelöfte :voto solemne brahman :brahman, brahmin brahmanism :brahmanismo brahmansk :brahmanic brahmin :brahman, brahmin braillealfabet :alphabeto braille fr braj brailleskrift :(scriptura) braille fr braj brainstorming :brainstorming eng stå:ming braja :I s cigarretta/pipa de hachich -shish/cannabe/cannabis indian II v fumar hachich -shish/cannabe/cannabis indian brak :crac, crac©amento, crepitation, fracasso braka :crac©ar, crep(it)ar; :~ ihop (börja slåss) venir al manos (con); :~ lös (bryta ut) erumper, discatenar se, exploder; :(börja) comenciar; :få ~nde applåder haber applausos tonitruante brakfest :festa formidabile brakiopoder :zool (provins) brachiopodas brakmiddag :dinar super/extra/excellente brakskiva :festa formidabile braksuccé|braksucce :successo clamorose/ruitose/formidabile/tremende brakté|brakte :bot bractea; :försedd med ~ bracteate brakved :bot frangula brakycefal :I adj anat brachycephale II s anat brachycephalo brakycefali :anat brachycephalia bralla :pantalon(es) brallis :(belle) juvena braman :brahman, brahmin bramanism :brahmanismo bramansk :brahmanic bramin :brahman, brahmin bramrå :sjö verga/virga bram bramsegel :sjö vela quadrate al verga/virga bram (del mast bram) bramstång :sjö mast bram brand :incendio, foco; :(stor) conflagration, deflagration; :med inflammation; :(kallbrand) gangrena; :bot rubigene; :råka i ~ conflagrar, inflammar se, ignir, prender foco; :stå i ~ arder, esser in flammas/in foco; :sätta i ~ mitter/poner le foco a, inflammar, incendiar, conflagrar, ignir, provocar un incendio brandalarm :alarma de incendio; :(brandvarnare) campana de alarma/de incendio brandanläggare :incendiario, pyromano brandanläggning :incendio criminal/intentionate/voluntari brandanstiftan :incendio criminal/intentionate/voluntari brandanstiftare :incendiario, pyromano brandbefäl :commandante del pumperos/del servicio de incendios brandbil :auto(mobile) del pumperos/del servicio de incendios brandbomb :bomba incendiari brandbrev :lettera/littera/demanda urgente (de succurso) brandchef :commandante/chef sh- del pumperos/del servicio de incendios branddörr :porta/exito de securitate/de succurso/de emergentia/de urgentia; :(brandsäker dörr) porta a proba/prova de incendios brandfackla :face, facula, torcha -sh-; :fig phrase provocative; :kasta ut en ~ fig mitter le foco al pulvere, accender le micca brandfara :risco/periculo de incendio brandfast|brandfri :(el. brandfri) ignifuge, a proba/prova de foco/de incendio, incombustibile brandförsvar :protection contra le incendios brandförsäkra :assecurar contra incendios brandförsäkring :assecurantia contra incendios brandgata :paraflamma brandgavel :faciada/fronte refractari/a proba/a prova de incendio brandgrav :arkeol tumba/sepulcro pro cremation brandgrop :arkeol fossa pro ossos (human) ardite brandgul :orange fr åra):3; :~ lilja bot lilio bulbifere brandhärd :focar/foco del incendio brandhärdig :ignifuge, a proba/prova de foco/de incendio, incombustibile brandhärjad :devastate/ruinate per incendio brandig :med inflammate, gangrenose brandingenjör :ingeniero de protection contra le incendios brandkår :corpore de incendios brandkårsutryckning :prompte succurso del corpore de incendios brandlarm :alarma de incendio; :(brandvarnare) campana de alarma/de incendio brandlukt :odor de ustion brandman :pumpero brandmur :muro refractari/a proba/prova de incendio brandoffer :holocausto brandpost :bucca/prisa de aqua, bucca de incendio brandredskap :utensiles pro extinguer incendios brandrisk :risco/periculo de incendio brandrök :fumo de incendio brandsegel :tela de salvamento brandskadad :avariate/deteriorate/defectuose per incendio brandskatta :hist sacchear, piliar brandskattning :hist saccheo, piliage -ad3e brandskydd :protection contra le incendios brandslang :manica a incendios brandsläckare :extinctor de incendios brandsläckning :extinction de un incendio/de incendios brandsoldat :pumpero brandspruta :pumpa a/de incendios brandstation :caserna de pumperos brandstege :scala de incendio/de succurso/de urgentia/de emergentia/de salvamento brandstod :hist compensation pecuniari pro damnos causate per le incendio brandsyn :inspection del medios de protection contra le incendios brandsäker :ignifuge, a proba/prova de foco/de incendio, incombustibile brandtal :fig discurso incendiari brandvakt :guarda de incendio; :gå ~ fig passar le nocte in le stratas sin tecto/sin casa brandvarnare :campana de alarma/de incendio, detector de incendios brandväsen :servicio de incendios brandy :kul brandy eng brændi bransch :sector, branca, ramo, dominio branschkunnig :qui ha experientia in le practica de un interprisa branschkännedom :experientia in le practica de un interprisa branschorgan :organo del interprisa branschorganisation :organisation del interprisa branschråd :consilio/committee eng kömiti del interprisa branschvana :experientia in le practica de un interprisa brant :I adj ardue, scarpate, abrupte, a picco, precipitose; :~ kust costa scarpate; :~ stigning montata abrupte, scarpamento II s (stup) scarpa(mento), precipitio, declivitate; :(rand) bordo; :stå på undergångens ~ esser al bordo del ruina brasa :foco, igne; :(i öppen spis) foco del atrio/del camino/del focar; :tända en ~ facer/accender un foco brasilian|brasilianare :(el. brasilianare) brasiliano brasiliansk :brasilian Brasilien :Brasil braska :gelar braskamin :estufa de ferro fundite providite de un porta de vitro braskande :fig sensational, percutente, spectacular, surprendente brasklapp :reserva/restriction secrete brass :I sjö bracio II 1 mus (section de) brass eng bra:s 2 (hasch) hachich -shish brassa :1 (elda för fullt) facer foco intensivemente; :(skjuta intensivt) tirar focosemente 2 sjö braciar 3 fumar hachich -shish brassband :mus brassband eng bra:sbænd brasse :brasiliano brasserie :bireria, taverna, restaurante brassning :sjö braciamento braständare :accenditor de foco braständsticka :flammifero longe brasved :ligno a/de foco bravad :bravada bravera :fanfaronar, vantar se, paradar, ostentar bravissimo :~! bravissimo! it bravo :~! bravo! it bravorop :crito de bravo it bravur :bravura bravuraria :mus aria de bravura braxen|braxenpanka :(el. braxenpanka) zool abramis, brema braxenmyggor :zool (ordning) trichoptera bre :se breda breakdans :breakdance eng breikda:ns breakpoint :sport breakpoint eng breikpåint breccia :geol breccia it bretsha brecciamarmor :geol marmore breccia it bretsha bred :large, late; :(omfattande) ample; :compre(he)nsive, extensive; :de ~a lagren le grande massa (del population); :den ~a vägen fig le via/cammino facile/sin obstaculos; :göra sig ~ fig preponer se, pavonisar; :tre meter ~ large tres metros breda|bre :(el. bre) extender; :~ på (överdriva) exaggerar; :~ smör på butyrar; :~ ut displicar, extender; :~ ut sig fig expander se, diffunder se, extender se, propagar se; :~ ut sig om ett ämne extender se super un thema bredaxlad :large del spatulas/del humeros bredbar :facile de extender bredbent :con le gambas aperte/large bredbrättad :con bordo large bredbröstad :large del pectore/del thorace bredd :largessa, largor, latitude; :geogr latitude; :cykla i ~ bicyclar latere a latere/uno al latere del altere; :lägga ut på ~en expander se, amplificar se, dilatar se, crescer; :tre meter på ~en large tres metros bredda :allargar, extender; :~ en gata allargar un strata; :~ sitt vetande extender su cognoscentias/su cognoscimentos pl breddgrad :grado de latitude breddning :allargamento, extension bredhöftad :large del coxa/hancas bredmunt|bredmynt :(el. bredmynt) vara ~ haber un bucca large bredrandig :con strias large bredsida :facie lateral, flanco; :sport colpo del parte interne/interior del pede; :sjö volata, salva bredskyggig :con bordo large bredspårig :järnv de distantia large inter le rails eng reilz bredvid :I prep apud, al latere de, juxta; :~ varandra latere a latere, uno al latere del altere II adv al latere; :bo i huset ~ habitar le casa vicin, viver al latere bredvidliggande :adjacente bredvidläsning :material/materia de lectura additional/supplementari/complementari/extra bredvidställning :språk juxtaposition breitschwanz :breitschwanz ty braitshvants bresilja :ligno de (i.a.) caesalpina lat echinate bretagnare :breton, britone, armorican Bretagne :Bretania, Britannia bretagnisk :breton bretagniska :1 språk (dialekt) breton 2 (kvinna) britone, (femina) breton breton :breton, britone bretonsk :breton brev :lettera, littera, epistola; :dela ut ~ distribuer letteras/litteras; :få ett ~ haber/reciper un lettera/littera; :komma som ett ~ på posten venir inevitabilemente; :kort ~ billet; :lägga ett ~ i brevlådan jectar un lettera/littera in le cassa de letteras/litteras; :per ~ per lettera/littera; :posta ett ~ postar un lettera/littera; :rekommenderat ~ lettera/littera registrate/recommendate/de aviso; :skriva ~ scriber letteras/litteras; :snappa upp ett ~ interceptar un lettera/littera; :öppet ~ lettera/littera aperte brevbefordran :distribution de letteras/litteras brevbomb :lettera/littera explosive/bomba brevbärare :distributor de letteras/litteras, currero brevbäring :distribution postal/del currero brevcensur :censura a letteras/litteras brevduva :pipion/columba viagiator -d3-/messagero -d3- brevfack :cassa postal brevform :forma epistolari brevfråga :question scripte brevförsändelse :posta brevhemlighet :secreto epistolari/postal/del correspondentia brevhuvud :capite/testa de lettera/littera breviarium :breviario, libro de horas brevinkast :cassa/cassetta postal brevkort :carta postal brevledes :per lettera/littera brevlåda :cassa a letteras/litteras, cassa/cassetta postal; :tömma ~n vacuar le cassa a letteras/litteras, levar/colliger le letteras/litteras brevlådeföretag :interprisa fictive brevlådstömning :levata/collection de letteras/litteras brevpapper :papiro a/de lettera/littera, papiro pro letteras/litteras brevporto :francatura, porto brevpost :posta brevpress :carga-letteras, carga-litteras, carga-papiros brevpärm :classificator de lettera/litteras brevroman :roman(ce) epistolari brevsamling :collection epistolari/de letteras/litteras brevskola :institution pro inseniamento scripte brevskrivare :autor/scriptor de un lettera/littera, epistolero brevskrivning :correspondentia brevskrivningskonst :arte epistolari, epistolographia brevsorterare :cartotheca brevställare :epistolero; :(bok) guida epistolari brevsvar :responsa scripte brevtelegram :telegramma lettera/littera, lettera/littera telegramma brevutbärning :distribution postal/del currero brevvän :correspondente brevväxla :corresponder, excambiar letteras/litteras brevväxling :correspondentia; :stå i ~ corresponder, esser in correspondentia (con) brevvåg :balancia pro letteras/litteras, pesa-letteras, pesa-litteras, carga-letteras, carga-litteras brevöppnare :aperi-letteras, aperi-litteras, seca-papiro bric-à-brac|bric|brac|bric-a-brac :bric-à-brac fr bricka :tabuliero de servicio; :spel (i dam) pecia de damas; :(i domino) domino; :tekn plachetta; :en ~ i spelet fig un joculo; :få allt serverat på en ~ fig haber toto presentate/offerite super un tabuliero bricklunch :lunch eng lansh modeste servite/offerite super un tabuliero brickplockare :persona qui remove le tabulieros de servicio brider :kem reactor regenerative, regenerator bridge :kortsp bridge eng brid3; :spela ~ jocar al bridge bridgebord :tabula de bridge eng brid3 bridgeparti :partita de bridge eng brid3 bridgespelare :jocator de bridge eng brid3 bridgesystem :systema de bridge eng brid3 bridong :bridon fr bridå) bridreaktor :kem reactor regenerative, regenerator brie :kul brie fr bri briefa :presentar un briefing eng bri:fing, informar briefing :briefing eng bri:fing, information brigad :mil brigada brigadchef :mil commandante de brigada brigadgeneral :mil general de brigada, brigadero brigadör :brigadero brigantin :sjö brigantino brigg :sjö brick eng brikett :briquette fr -kät (de carbon) brikettera :facer briquettes fr -kät (de carbon) brikettering :production de briquettes fr -kät (de carbon) briljans :brillantia briljant :I s brillante; :slipa en ~ taliar un brillante II adj brillante, genial; :en ~ elev un alumno brillante; :en ~ idé un idea genial briljantbesatt :ornate de brillantes briljanterad :ornate de brillantes briljantin :brillantina briljera :glorificar se, ostentar, ostender brillor :berillos bringa :I v (ap)portar; :(försätta) poner, mitter; :(förorsaka) causar; :~ i fara poner/mitter in periculo; :~ i ordning poner in ordine, organisar; :~ i oordning perturbar; :~ lycka portar fortuna; :~ olycka causar disastro; :~ om livet occider; :~ till stånd effectuar II s pectore, sino, thorace; :kul pectore; :bar ~ pectore/sino discoperte bringare :(kanna) potto, jarra brink :montata abrupte; :(vid vatten) ripa/bordo/costa abrupte brinna :(stå i lågor) arder, esser in flammas; :(avge ljus) esser accendite; :(om ugn) functionar; :~ av (om skjutvapen) discargar se; :~ av törst arder per sete; :~ inne morir in le flammas; :~ ner (om hus etc) esser destruite per le foco, esser reducite a cineres; :(om ljus/brasa) extinguer; :~ upp comburer, arder; :~ ut extinguer; :det brinner! foco!, il ha un incendio!; :det brinner i gardinen le cortina es in flammas; :det brinner i knutarna fig isto es urgente, nos non debe perder tempore; :lampan brinner le lampa es accendite; :ugnen brinner bra le furno functiona ben brinnande :(i lågor) ardente, in flammas; :(glödande) ardente, torrente, torride; :fig ardente, passionate, vehemente, intense; :springa för ~ livet currer como pro salvar le vita/multo rapidemente brio :brio it, verve fr värv brioche :kul brioche fr briåsh bris :brisa; :frisk ~ brisa fresc; :lätt ~ brisa legier -d3-; :mild ~ zephyro; :styv ~ brisa forte brisad :explosion, detonation brisans :fortia explosive/de explosion brisansgranat :granata explosive brisant :explosive, detonante brisera :exploder/facer explosion forte brissling :zool sprat brist :(avsaknad) mancantia, manco, absentia, privation, carentia, penuria, deficientia; :(bristfällighet) falta, lapso, defecto, defectuositate, vitio, menda, imperfection; :ekon (underskott) deficit; :avhjälpa en ~ remediar un defecto; :~ på personal mancantia/manco de personal; :~ på tid mancantia/manco de tempore; :~ på utrymme mancantia/manco de spatio; :ha ~ på pengar esser curte de moneta; :i ~ på in mancantia/absentia de, a falta de; :lida ~ viver in miseria; :lida ~ på mancar, carer; :utan vank och ~ sin defecto, irreprochabile -sh- brista :I v (sprängas) (e)rumper, franger, fracturar, crepar, exploder; :(fattas) mancar; :~ i gråt erumper in lacrimas; :~ i aktning haber un mancantia/manco de respecto; :~ i sina plikter mancar a su deberes; :~ i skratt erumper in riso/risada; :~ ut erumper, exploder, facer explosion; :bubblan brast le bulla (de sapon) explodeva/erumpeva; :mitt tålamod brast mi patientia esseva exhauste, io esseva al fin de mi patientia; :vad som brister i hans uppfostran le cosa que manca a su education II s ruptura bristande :(otillräcklig) insufficiente, insatisfactori, deficiente; :~ förmåga att betala insolventia; :~ uppmärksamhet absentia/manco/mancantia de attention, inattention, inadvertentia, distraction; :på grund av ~ bevis per manco/mancantia de probas/provas bristfällig :defectuose, defective, deficiente, inadequate, insufficiente, imperfecte, incomplete, mendose, vitiose, in mal condition; :~ utrustning equipamento insufficiente; :~a kunskaper cognoscentias imperfecte; :en ~ organisation un organisation inadequate/imperfecte, un mal organisation bristfällighet :defectuositate, deficientia, insufficientia, imperfection, inadequation bristning :ruptura, rumpimento, fraction, fractura; :med fractura bristningsgräns :puncto/limite de ruptura; :vara fylld till ~en esser borrate usque al extremo/al limite/a ultrantia, esser plenissime; :vara på ~en esser desperate bristsituation :mancantia, manco, absentia, privation, carentia, penuria, deficientia bristsjukdom :maladia de deficientia bristvara :producto scarse bristyrke :profession pro le qual il ha penuria/scarsitate de mano de obra qualificate Britannien :Britannia britannisk :britannic brits :couchette fr kushät britt :britannico, britanno, britone, anglese brittisk :britannic; :Brittiska öarna le Insulas Britannic; :Brittiska samväldet le Imperio Brittanic brittsommar :estate indian bro :ponte; :bygga ~ar construer pontes; :slå en ~ över jectar/construer un ponte super, pontar; :fig conciliar; :stänga/öppna en ~ clauder/aperir un ponte broa :jectar/construer un ponte super, pontar, construer pontes broavgift :pedage -ad3e brobana :parte vehicular del ponte brobyggare :constructor de pontes; :mil pontonero brobyggnad|brobygge :(el. brobygge) construction de ponte brobänk :sjö quai fr kä pro ammarrage -ad3e brobåge :arco de ponte, arcada de un ponte broccoli :bot broccoli it brochette :brochetta -sh- brockfågel :zool limos; :brockfåglar (familj) charadriidas brodd :clavo; :bot (spirande gräs/säd) germine, embryon; :skjuta ~ germinar brodda :provider de clavos, inclavar broder|bror :(el. bror) fratre; :(medmänniska) fratre, proximo; :(kollega) confratre; :(munk) fratre; :alla människor är bröder tote le homines es fratres; :bröderna Wright le fratres Wright; :skall jag ta vara på min ~? esque io es le guardiano de mi fratre?; :Ärade ~ (i brev) car amico brodera :text brodar broderare :text brodator broderbåge :text quadro a/de brodar broderfolk :populo fratre brodergarn :text filo a/de brodar broderi :text broderia broderimönster :text patrono de broderia brodering :text broderia broderkonst :text arte de broderia broderlig :fraterne, fraternal; :~ plikt deber fraternal; :~a förmaningar exhortationes fraternal; :~a hälsningar salutes fraternal brodermaskin :text brodator mechanic brodermord :fratricidio; :som avser ~ fratricidal brodermördare :fratricida brodernål :text agulia/aco a/de brodar brodersax :text cisorios pl a/de brodar brodershat :odio inter fratres, odio fraterne broderskap :fraternitate; :(sammanslutning ) corporation, association; :rel confraternitate, communitate, congregation, consociation; :Frihet, Jämlikhet, Broderskap Libertate, Equalitate, Fraternitate; :ingå/sluta ~ fraternisar broderskapare :membro del Congregation del Socialdemocrates Christian de Svedia broderskapsband :ligamine de fraternitate Broderskapsrörelsen :le Congregation del Socialdemocrates Christian de Svedia broderskrig :guerra inter fratres, guerra fratricida broderskyss :osculo/accollada fraternal broderskärlek :amor fraterne/fraternal brodyr :text broderia brodös :text brodator brofäste :testa/capite de ponte, testa de disbarcamento broförbindelse :connexion per ponte brohuvud :testa/capite de ponte, testa de disbarcamento broiler :broiler eng bråilö brok :sjö corda robuste brokad :text brocato brokadsiden :text brocato de seta brokbladig :bot variegate brokig :(varierad) variate, mixte; :(mångfärgad) multicolor, versicolor, de multe colores, variate; :ett ~t sällskap un compania mixte brokighet :(variation) varietate, diversitate, disparitate, heterogeneitate; :(färggrannhet) character multicolor broklaff :bascula brokpetrell :zool daption capense brom :kem bromo bromera :kem bromar bromförgiftning :med bromismo bromhaltig :kem bromic bromid :kem bromido, bromuro bromidpapper :foto papiro a bromuro de argento bromism :med bromismo bromkalium :kem bromuro potassic/de potassium broms :I zool tabano; :blind~ chrysopa cec; :~ar (familj) tabanidas; :fä~ tabano bovin; :regn~ hematopota pluvial II tekn freno; :järnv guarda-frenos, serra-freno; :fig freno, obstaculo, entrave; :dra i ~en actionar/serrar/tirar le freno, frenar; :hydraulisk ~ freno hydraulic/a aere comprimite; :lossa på ~en disfrenar; :pneumatisk ~ freno pneumatic bromsa :frenar, actionar le freno, poner in action le freno; :möjlig att ~ frenabile; :omöjlig att ~ non frenabile bromsare :frenator bromsback :calceo/scarpa de freno/pro frenar bromsband :banda de freno bromsbelägg :revestimento/guarnitura/guarnition de freno bromsblock :bloco de freno bromscylinder :cylindro de freno (hydraulic) bromsilver :kem bromuro de argento bromsilverpapper :foto papiro a bromuro de argento bromskabel :cablo de freno/de frenage -ad3e bromskloss :calceo/scarpa de freno/pro frenar bromsljus :lumine/luce de freno/de frenage -ad3e bromsning :frenage -ad3e bromsolja :oleo/fluido/liquido de freno bromspedal :pedal de freno/de frenage -ad3e bromsprov :proba/prova de frenage -ad3e/de frenos bromsraket :missile/rocchetta de freno/de frenage -ad3e, retrorocchetta bromsrem :cablo de freno bromsskiva :disco de freno bromsspår :tracia de frenage -ad3e bromssträcka :distantia de frenage -ad3e/de arresto bromstrumma :tambur de freno bromsvätska :fluido/liquido/oleo de freno broning :construction de pontes/de un ponte bronk :anat bronchio; :läran om ~erna bronchologia bronkial :anat bronchial bronkialastma :med asthma bronchial bronkit :med bronchitis, catarrho bronchial; :person som lider av ~ bronchitico; :som avser ~ bronchitic bronkopneumoni :med bronchopneumonia bronkoskop :med bronchoscopio bronkoskopi :med bronchoscopia brons :I bronzo; :gjuta i ~ funder in bronzo II (bronsmedalj) medalia de bronzo; :ta ~ ganiar (un medalia de) bronzo bronsera :bronzar bronsering :bronzage -ad3e bronsfärg :color de bronzo; :ge ~ bronzar bronsfärgad :de color de bronzo, bronzate bronsgjutare :funditor de bronzo, bronzator bronsgjuteri :funderia de bronzo bronsgjutning :funderia de bronzo bronsmedalj :medalia de bronzo bronspulver :pulvere de bronzo bronsstaty :statua de bronzo bronsåldern :le etate/epocha de bronzo brontosaurus :zool brontosauro bropelare :pila de ponte bropengar :pedage -ad3e bror :se broder brorsa :fratre brorsbarn :nepto, nepta, nepote brorsdotter :nepta, nepote brorskap :le relation de tutear le un le altere brorskål :dricka ~ biber al fraternitate/pro celebrar le decision de tutear le un le altere brorslott :fig parte major/del leon brorson :nepto, nepote broräcke :parapetto it brosch :broche fr bråsh broschera :brochar -sh- broschering :brochage -shad3e broschyr :brochure fr -shy:r brosk :anat cartilagine, chondro; :som avser ~ cartilaginose, chondroide broskartad :anat cartilaginose, chondroide broskfiskar :zool (klass) chondrichthyes broskhinna :anat perichondrio broskig :anat cartilaginose, chondroide brosklik :anat cartilaginose, chondroide broskskivlingar :bot (släkte) marasmio; :nejlikbroskskivling marasmio oreade broskvävnad :anat texito cartilaginose broslagning :construction de pontes/de un ponte brosme :zool brosme brospann :arco de ponte, arcada de un ponte brotsch :tekn brocha -sh- brotscha :tekn brochar -sh- brotschning :tekn brochatura -sh-, brochamento -sh- brott :(spricka) fractura, ruptura, rumpimento, fraction; :geol fossa, petreria, mina; :jur crimine, acto criminal, delicto, infraction; :(kränkning) violation; :med fractura; :anklaga för ~ criminar; :begå ett ~ committer/perpetrar un crimine; :ett ~ mot de mänskliga rättigheterna un violation del derectos human/del homine; :ett komplicerat ~ med un fractura complicate/a complicationes; :förklara sig skyldig till ett ~ render se culpabile de un crimine; :som avser ~ med fractional, fractionari; :jur criminal, penal; :sona ett ~ expiar/pagar un crimine brottare :sport luctator brottargrepp :prisa de luctator brottarklubb :club eng klab de luctatores brottarmatta :sport matta de lucta brottas :sport luctar; :~ med ett problem luctar con un problema; :~ med sig själv esser in conflicto con/luctar con se ipse/mesme; :~ med vågorna luctar con/contra le undas brottmål :jur processo/causa criminal/penal brottmålsadvokat :jur advocato defensor brottmålsdomare :jur judice criminal brottmålsprocess :jur processo/causa criminal/penal brottning :sport lucta brottningsmatch :sport match eng mætsh de lucta brottningsmatta :sport matta de lucta brottningstävling :sport competition de lucta brottsbalk :jur codice criminal/de crimines brottsbekämpning :mesuras/lucta contra le criminalitate/le delinquentia brottsförebyggande :i ~ syfte pro prevenir le criminalitate brottsjö :colpo de mar, rumpente brottskada :med damno de fractura; :jur damno per crimine brottskadeersättning :jur compensation pro damno(s) causate per crimine brottslig :criminal, delinquente brottslighet :criminalitate, delinquentia; :läran om ~ criminologia brottsling :criminal, delinquente, malfactor brottslingstyp :typo de criminal brottsplats :jur loco del crimine/delicto brottsplatsundersökning :examination/investigation del loco del crimine/delicto brottspåföljd :jur consequentia penal brottsrubricering :jur rubrication del crimine brottsstatistik :statistica del criminalitate brottstycke :fragmento, clasma brottstycksvis :per fragmentos, fragmentarimente brottstyp :jur typo de crimine brottställe :med puncto de fractura brottyta :miner superficie/plano de ruptura, plano de fractura; :geol (plano de) fallia brotull :pedage -ad3e brouillerad :disunite brovakt :guarda/guardiano de ponte, pontero brovalv :arco de ponte browning|browningpistol :(el. browningpistol) browning eng brauning broöppning :apertura del ponte/de un ponte; :det är ~ le ponte es aperte brr :~! brr! brud :marita, spo(n)sa; :stå ~ esser marita, star ante le altar matrimonial brudborste :bot circio brudbröd :bot filipendula vulgar brudbukett :racemo/bouquet fr buke de marita bruddräkt :veste nuptial brudfärd :viage -ad3e in cerca de un marita/un spo(n)sa brudfölje :convoyo/procession nuptial brudgemak :camera nuptial brudgum :marito, spo(n)so brudgåva :presente de matrimonio/de maritage -ad3e brudkista :trousseau fr truso brudklänning :roba/habito/veste nuptial brudkrans :corona nuptial brudkrona :corona nuptial brudnäbb :garson/page -ad3e de honor brudpall :parve banco pro le genuflexion del spo(n)sos brudpar :(copula de) spo(n)sos brudslöja :velo nuptial; :bot gypsophila paniculate brudsporre :bot gymnadenia grande brudstol :(i kyrka) sedia ornate pro le copula de spo(n)sos; :föra i ~ conducer al altar; :träda i ~ maritar se, spo(n)sar se brudsäng :lecto nuptial/conjugal brudtärna :damisella de honor brudutstyrsel :trousseau fr truso brugd :zool cetorhino maxime bruitism :mus bruitismo bruk :(användning) empleo, uso, usage -ad3e, utilisation, application, functionamento; :(sedvänja) moda, habitude, costume, consuetude, usage, uso, more, tradition; :(konvention) convention; :tekn (murbruk) mortero; :(fabrik) fabrica; :lantbr cultura, cultivation; :för dagligt ~ pro uso currente; för eget ~ pro uso personal; :för invärtes/utvärtes ~ pro application/uso/usage interne/externe; :göra ~ av usar, utilisar, adjutar se de, recurrer a, servir se de, facer uso de; :ha ~ för haber uso de, poter usar; :(behöva) indiger; :komma ur ~ cader in disuso; :seder och ~ costumes e traditiones, usos e costumes; :ta i ~ adoptar; :ur ~ in disuso, foras/foris de uso/de usage; :vara i ~ esser in uso; :vara på väg att komma ur ~ obsolescer bruka :(använda) usar, utilisar, emplear, facer uso/empleo de, manear, servir se de; :(ha för vana) soler, haber le habitude de, haber le costume de, esser solite de; :(konsumera) consumer; :lantbr cultivar, arar; :~ droger consumer drogas, drogar se; :som man ~r säga como on sole dicer brukare :(användare) usator, utilisator; :(konsument) consumitor; :lantbr cultivator brukbar :apte, u(tili)sabile, utile, empleabile, applicabile, practic, practicabile, servibile, efficace brukbarhet :u(tili)sabilitate, utilitate, applicabilitate, practicabilitate, servibilitate bruklig :usual, habitual, accostumate, costumari, consuete, consuetudinari, conventional, ordinari, traditional, solite, currente, establite; :på ~t sätt de maniera habitual, conformemente al usage -ad3e, como de/secundo le costume brukning :lantbr cultivation, cultura brukningsenhet :lantbr unitate de cultura brukningsmetod :lantbr methodo de cultivar brukningsrätt :jur usufructo, derecto usufructuari; :ha ~ usufruer; :som avser ~ usufructuari brukningsrättsinnehavare :jur usufructuario brukningssätt :lantbr modo de cultivar bruksanvisning :modo de empleo, instruction pro le uso, nota explicative bruksbygd :region dominate de un certe fabrica bruksdisponent :director de fabrica bruksdjur :animal usual/de uso/de usage -ad3e (currente) bruksföremål :objecto usual/de uso/de usage -ad3e (currente) brukshund :can usual/de uso/de usage -ad3e (currente) bruksort :loco dominate de un certe fabrica brukspatron :director de fabrica brukssamhälle :communa dominate de un certe fabrica bruksvaror :merces/articulos/benes de consumo/de consumption bruksvärde :valor de uso/de usage -ad3e, utilitate bruksägare :director de fabrica brum :I s murmuration; :(knorr) grunnimento II interj mrm! brumaire :hist brumario brumbas :mus bordon brumbjörn :fig grunnitor, grunnion, murmurator brumma :murmurar; :(knorra) grunnir brumning :murmuration; :(knorr) grunnimento brumstämma :mus contrabasso brun :brun; :bli ~ (av solen) bronzar; :~ råtta zool ratto brun/del cloacas; :göra ~ imbrunir; :(om solen) bronzar; :mörkt ~ brun obscur brunag :bot rhynchospora fusc brunaktig :brunastre brunalg :bot alga brun, fuco brunand :zool aythya ferina lat brunbakterios :bot xanthoma brunbjörn :zool urso arctic brunbränd :(solbränd) bronzate; :(sönderbränd) ardite, torrite brunch :brunch eng bransh; :äta ~ prender le brunch brunera :tekn brunir, furbir brunerare :tekn brunitor, furbitor brunering :tekn brunimento, brunitura brunett :brunetta brungul :jalne brunastre brunhyad|brunhyllt :(el. brunhyllt) con un color de pelle brunastre brunkol :lignite brunkolsbrikett :bricchetta/briquette fr -kät de lignite brunkolsbrytning :extraction/exploitation de lignite brunkolsförande :lignitifere brunkulla :bot nigritella brunkål :kul caule blanc imbrunite con sucro/sirop brunn :puteo; :(springbrunn) fonte (de aqua) vive/saliente, fontana; :med fonte (de aqua mineral); :artesisk ~ puteo artesian; :bottenlös ~ puteo sin fundo; :dricka ~ med biber/prender aqua de fonte; :en sinad ~ un puteo sic; :gräva en ~ cavar/forar un puteo brunnsborrning :forrage -ad3e de un puteo brunnsdrickning :med (le) biber del aqua de un fonte (de aqua mineral) brunnsgrävare :excavator de puteos brunnsgäst :hospite de un station de aqua mineral brunnskur :med cura de aqua mineral brunnslock :coperculo de un puteo brunnsmusik :musica (de cornos) a un station de aqua mineral brunnsort :station de aqua mineral brunnssvängel :bracio de puteo brunnsvatten :aqua mineral/de fonte brunrandig :con strias brun brunrosta :rostir/torrefacer a color brun brunröd :rubie brunastre brunskjorta :pol camisa brun brunskära :bot bidente tripartite brunst :zool calor, ardor brunsten :miner alabandina brunstgrop :fossa cavate de un alce in calor brunstig :zool in calor (sexual) brunstighet :zool calor, ardor brunsttid :zool periodo de calor brunsås :kul sauce fr så:s brun brunte :zool cavallo brun brunögd :de oculos brun brunört :bot prunella brus :fremito, murmure, murmuration; :(om vatten) murmure, murmuration; :(från orgel) reverberation; :(i radio) ruito brusa :fremer, murmurar, streper, effervescer; :(om vatten) murmur(e)ar; :(om orgel) reverberar; :(om kolsyrad dryck) effervescer, spumar, scumar; :~ upp fig effervescer, infuriar, incholerisar se; :~ ut mot fig invectivar, inveher, tempestar, vituperar brusande :effervescente brusfilter :radio filtro (reductor) de ruito brushane :zool philomaco brushuvud :fig testa/capite cal(i)de, fanatico bruspulver :pulvere effervescente brustablett :farm comprimito/tabletta effervescente brusten :(e)rumpite, rupte; :~ blick reguardo rupte; :~ blindtarm appendice erumpite brutal :brutal, brute, atroce, crude; :behandla ~t brutalisar, maltractar; :en ~ människa un bruto; :med ~t våld per fortia brutal brutalisera :brutalisar, maltractar brutalism :arkit brutalismo brutalitet :brutalitate, bestialitate bruten :rupte, rumpite, fracturate, frangite; :~ röst voce rupte; :en ~ man un homine collapse brutta :juvena brutto :I adv brute II s summa/amonta brute bruttobelopp :summa/amonta brute bruttoinkomst :salario brute/nominal, recepta brute bruttointäkt :recepta brute bruttolön :salario brute/nominal bruttonationalprodukt :(BNP) Producto National Brute (PNB) bruttopris :precio brute bruttoregisterton :sjö tonnage -ad3e de registro brute bruttotonnage :sjö tonnage -ad3e brute bruttovikt :peso brute bruttovinst :beneficio/profito brute bry :I s (bryderi) embarasso II v ~ dig inte om det! non importa!; :~ sig om (pre)occupar se de, facer caso de, interessar se in, prender nota de, prestar attention a; :(tycka om) amar, tener a, sentir affection de, affectionar; :~ sin hjärna/sitt huvud med rumper se le capite/le testa de; :det ~r jag mig inte om! il non me importa! brydd :(osäker) confundite, confuse, disconcertate; :(förlägen) embarassate, embarassose; :göra ~ embarassar; :(konfundera) confunder, disconcertar bryderi :embarasso; :~ för pengar embarasso pecuniari/financiari/de moneta; :vara i ~ esser embarassate; :vålla ~ embarassar brydsam :(besvärlig) difficile, critic, laboriose; :(genant) embarassose; :(förvirrande) disconcertante brygd :I (produkt) biberage -ad3e, bibitura; :(öl) bira; :(handling) fabrication de bira II zool cetorhino maxime brygga :I s (för lastning/påstigning) imbarcatorio; :(för lossning/avstigning) disbarcatorio; :sjö ponte; :tandl prothese/prothesis dental/dentari; :slå en ~ över jectar/construer un ponte super, pontar; :fig conciliar II v (om öl) fabricar, facer; :~ kaffe filtrar/colar caffe III v ~ över construer/jectar un ponte super, pontar; :fig conciliar bryggapparat :caffetiera electric, percolator bryggare :(person) fabricante de bira; :(apparat) caffetiera electric, percolator bryggeri :fabrica de bira bryggerijäst :levatura de bira brygghus :lavanderia bryggkaffe :caffe filtrate bryggmalet|bryggmalt :(el. bryggmalt) ~ kaffe caffe filtrate bryggning :(av öl) fabrication (de bira); :(av kaffe) filtration/colatura (de caffe) bryggödla :zool sphenodo punctate; :bryggödlor (ordning) rhynchocephalias brylling :cosino/cosina tertie brylépudding|brylepudding :kul crema dulce al caramello bryn :bordo, bord(at)ura, fimbria, contorno; :(ögonbryn) supercilio; :skogens ~ le bordo/contorno del bosco/del foreste bryna :1 kul (kött) rostir; :(smör) (im)brunir; :brynt socker caramello 2 (vässa med bryne) acutiar, affilar bryne :petra de/pro acutiar/affilar, moletta bryning :1 kul rostimento, (im)brunimento 2 acutiamento, affilamento brynja :camisa/cotta anellate/de malias brynsten :petra de/pro acutiar/affilar, mola brynstål :affilator, acutiator bryofyter :bot bryophytas bryolog :bot bryologo, bryologista bryologi :bot bryologia bryologisk :bot bryologic brysk :brusc; :uppträda ~t bruscar bryskhet :bruscheria Bryssel :Brussel, Bruxelles fr brysäl; :från ~ bruxellese brysälese brysselkål :bot caule/brassica de Brussel brysselspets :dentella de Brussel bryta :rumper, franger, fracturar; :(få att upphöra) facer cessar, (inter)rumper; :fys refractar, diffractar, refranger, diffranger; :miner excavar, extraher; :språk (om uttal) haber un accento; :~ av (knäcka) truncar, abrumper; :(kontrastera) contrastar; :~ enformigheten rumper le monotonia; :~ en vana rumper con un habitude; :~ ett ben rumper/fracturar se un gamba; :~ ett löfte mancar a/rumper un promissa; :~ ett sigill dissigillar; :~ fram apparer, emerger, erumper; :~ guld excavar/extraher auro; :~ ihop haber un collapso, collaber; :~ in irrumper; :~ isen fig rumper le glacie; :~itu dispeciar, fractionar; :~ loss distaccar per rumper; :~ med en person rumper con un persona; :~ mot lagen infringer/violar le lege; :~ nacken rumper se le collo; :~ ner kem dissimilar; :~ på svenska parlar con un accento svedese; :~ samman haber un collapso, collaber; :~ sig ut escap(p)ar; :~ sitt ord violar su parola; :~ sönder franger, rumper, dispeciar; :~ tystnaden rumper le silentio; :~ upp (lås) fracturar, fortiar; :(från läger) levar le campo, discampar; :(ge sig iväg) partir, vader via; :~ ut (om epidemi/krig) declarar se; :(om oväder) erumper brytande :fys refractive, refringente brytas :rumper, franger, dispeciar brytbar :fys refrangibile brytbarhet :fys refractivitate, refrangibilitate brytböna :bot phaseolo fragile brytning :rumpimento, ruptura, fraction; :(i uttal) accento; :fys refraction, diffraction; :miner extraction; :fig ruptura, rumpimento; :~ av järn extraction de ferro; :tala engelska utan ~ parlar anglese sin accento; :åstadkomma en ~ i relationerna provocar un ruptura del relationes brytningsfel :fys (hos ögat) error refractive/del refraction brytningsindex :fys indice/index refractive/de refraction brytningskoefficient :fys coefficiente de refraction brytningsmetod :miner methodo de extraction brytningsperiod :periodo de grande cambiamentos brytningspunkt :fys puncto de refraction brytningstid :epocha de grande cambiamentos brytningsvinkel :fys angulo de refraction brytningsår :pubertate brytpunkt :puncto/limite de ruptura brä :glaciero bräcka :I v 1 kul rostir/frir legiermente -d3- 2 franger, fracturar, rumper; :(övertrumfa) exceder, superar, superpassar, esser superior de; :dagen bräcker le die se leva II s 1 (bristning) fraction, ruptura, laceration; :tekn vecte, levator de ferro; :bot saxifraga; :gull~ saxifraga aizoides lat; :knöl~ saxifraga granulate; :myr~ saxifraga hircule 2 (isvägg) pariete de glacie bräckage :damno(s) per ruptura bräckjärn :vecte, levator de ferro bräckkorv :kul salsicia frite/rostite, salsicia a frir/rostir bräcklig :fragile, frangibile; :(om hälsa) caduc, debile, delicate, decrepite bräcklighet :fragilitate, frangibilitate, debilitate, delicatessa, decrepitude bräckt :~ vatten aqua salmastre bräda :I s planca, planchetta; :infodra/klä med brädor intabular, foderar con plancas, revestir II v exceder, superar, superpassar, esser superior (de) brädd :bordo, bord(at)ura; :fylla ett glas till ~en reimpler/plenar un vitro usque al bordo; :rinna/stiga/svämma över sina ~ar disbordar; :stå/vara vid gravens ~ star/esser al bordo del sepultura/sepulcro/tumba/fossa brädda :reimpler/plenar usque al bordo; :en ~d bägare un cuppa plen usque al bordo bräddfull :plen usque al bordo bräde :tabula, planca, planchetta; :(till spel) tabuliero; :spel joco de tabuliero; :(backgammon) trictrac; :betala allt på ett ~ fig pagar toto in un sol vice; :slå någon ur ~t fig exceder/superar/superpassar un persona; :spela ~ spel jocar al joco de tabuliero; :(backgammon) jocar al trictrac; :sätta allt på ett ~ fig riscar toto super un carta brädfodra :revestir con ligno, guarnir de plancas, intabular brädgolv :solo in ligno/de plancas brädgård :deposito/magazin de ligno brädklädd :revestite con ligno, guarnite de plancas, intabulate brädlapp :parve planca, planchetta brädsegla :sport surfar brädseglare :sport surfero, surfer eng sö:fö brädsegling :sport surfing eng sö:fing brädslå :revestir con ligno, guarnir de plancas, intabular brädspel :joco de tabuliero; :(backgammon) trictrac brädstapel :pila de planca brädvägg :pariete de plancas bräka :balar bräkande :balamento bräken :bot asplenio, filice; :lås~ bothrycio; :som avser ~ filicial; :örn~ filice aquilin, pteridio bräkenaktig :bot filiciforme bräkenblad :bot folio de filice, fronda bräkenformad :bot filiciforme bräm :orlo, bordo; :(pälskrage) collo/collar de pellicia; :bot, zool vexillo, fimbria, fimbriation bräma :orlar, bordar, guarnir; :(spetskanta) passamentar brämning :orlo, bordo; :(spetskantning) passamenteria; :bot, zool vexillo, fimbria, fimbriation bränna :(förstöra genom eld) destruer per foco, reducer a cineres, adurer, comburer; :(kremera) cremar, incinerar; :(destillera) destillar, distillar; :(vara het) adurer, flagrar, punger, torrer; :(som en nässla) urticar; :(sticka) piccar; :med cauterisar, urer; :sport penaliar; :~ av ett eldvapen tirar/discargar un arma de foco; :~ av ett fyrverkeri facer un foco de artificio; :~ in marcar con un ferro ardente; :konst pyrogravar; :~ kaffe torrefacer/tostar caffe; :~ lergods cocer potteria/olleria/ceramica; :~ ner destruer per foco, reducer a cineres; :~ sig escaldar; :~ till inflammar, ignir, incendiar; :~ upp urer, comburer, consumer; :~ vid intrans esser ardite; :trans lassar esser ardite; :~s punger; :(som nässlor) urticar; :(kremeras) esser cremate/incinerate brännande :ardente, ardorose, torrente, torride; :(som en nässla) urticante; :med inflammative; :(etsande) caustic, urente; :fig ardente, fervente, fervide; :(överhängande) acute; :(besvärlig) precari, delicate, spinose; :en ~ fråga un question ardente/acute/spinose; :en ~ smärta un dolor acute/intense; :i ~ sol a sol ardente brännare :(för gas) becco a gas; :(för destillering) destillator, distillator; :(för rostning av kaffe) torrefactor, tostator; :(för förkolning) carbonero brännbar :(in)flammabile, combustibile, combustive, accendibile, accensibile brännbarhet :(in)flammabilitate, combustibilitate, accensibilitate brännblåsa :med ampulla bränneri :(för kafferostning) officina de torrefaction; :(för destillering) destilleria, distilleria brännglas :lente ustori brännhet :ardente, ardorose, calorose brännhår :bot pilo urticante bränning :1 adustion, arditura, combustion; :(av lergods) coction; :(av avliden) cremation, incineration; :(destillering) destillation, distillation; :(kafferostning) torrefaction; :med cauterisation 2 (vågbrott) resacca, rumpente, colpo de mar brännjärn :ferro cal(i)de; :med (thermo)cauterio brännmanet :zool cyanea capillute brännmaterial :combustibile brännmärka :marcar con un ferro cal(i)de; :fig stigmatisar brännmärke :marca de ustion; :fig stigma brännmärkning :fig stigmatisation brännoffer :holocausto brännolja :oleo combustibile brännpunkt :foco, centro/puncto focal; :förena i en ~ focalisar; :med många ~er multifocal; :med två ~er bifocal; :som har gemensam ~ homofocal brännskada :damno(s) de foco/de incendio, damno(s) causate per le foco/per le incendio; :med arditura; :(av hett vatten) escaldatura; :salva mot ~ unguento/linimento pro (le) ardituras brännspegel :med speculo ustori brännsår :med arditura; :(av hett vatten) escaldatura; :salva mot ~ unguento/linimento pro (le) ardituras brännugn :furno a/de combustion/cremation brännvarm :ardente, ardorose, calorose brännvidd :foto distantia focal brännvin :kul aqua vitae lat brännvinsadvokat :advocato pejor (qui non hesita de violar le lege) brännvinsbrännare :destillator/distillator de aqua vitae lat brännvinsflaska :bottilia de aqua vitae lat brännvinsglas :vitro a/de aqua vitae lat brännämne :(materia/substantia) combustibile; :(flytande) carburante brännässla :bot urtica bränsle :ligno a arder, (materia/substantia) combustibile; :(flytande) carburante; :(tändved) accendalia bränslebesparing :economia/sparnio de combustibile/de carburante bränsleblandning :mixtura de combustibile/de carburante bränslebrist :penuria de combustibile/de carburante bränslecell :elektrokem dispositivo que transforma energia chimic in energia electric, cellula electrochimic bränsleelement :kem fasce de tubos capsular con uranium (in un reactor nuclear/atomic) bränsleförbrukning :consumo/consumption de combustibile/de carburante bränsleförsörjning :approvisionamento de combustibile(s); :(till motorer) alimentation de combustibile/de carburante bränslepris :precio de combustibile/de carburante bränslepump :pumpa a/de combustibile/carburante bränslesnål :que exige pauc/poc combustibile/carburante bränslestav :kem tubo capsular con uranium (in un reactor nuclear/atomic) bränsletank :reservoir fr resärvwa:r/tank eng tængk de combustibile/de carburante bräsch :brecha -sh-; :slå en ~ i facer un brecha in; :gå i ~en för något fig interceder pro un cosa, prender le partito/le defensa de un cosa bräsera :kul estufar, brasar bräsma :bot cardamina; :ängs~ cardamina pratense bräss :anat, kul thymo brätte :(på hatt) bordo de cappello; :(på skida) puncta de ski bråck :med hernia, ruptura; :person som lider av ~ hernioso; :som avser ~ herniari, hernial; :som lider av ~ herniose bråckband :cinctura/bandage -ad3e hernial/herniari bråckoperation :operation de un hernia bråckport :med parte extenuate del pariete abdominal bråd :(brådskande) urgente, imperiose, intense, pressate; :(plötslig) precipite, subite, subitanee, inopinate, insperate; :en ~ död un morte inopinate/subite; :en ~ tid un tempore intense bråddjup :I s precipitio, gurgite, abysmo, abysso II adj precipitose brådis :ha ~ esser pressate; :vara ~ urger, esser urgente brådmogen :precoce, prematur brådmogenhet :precocitate, prematuritate brådrappet|brådrasket :(el. brådrasket) inte i ~ non in haste brådska :I s haste, pressa, precipitation, urgentia II v urger, esser urgente brådskande :urgente brådstupa :hastivemente, precipitatemente brådstörtad :precipite, precipitose, precipitate, hastive bråk :tumulto, litigation, turbulentia; :(oväsen) ruito, strepito, tumulto; :(gräl) querela, disputa, altercation, dissension, dissentimento, scena; :mat fraction, numero fractional/fractionari; :allmänt ~ mat fraction ordinari; :förenkla ett ~ mat simplificar un fraction; :förkorta ~ till gemensam nämnare mat reducer fractiones al mesme denominator; :oäkta ~ mat fraction improprie; :ställa till ~ facer multe ruito, strepitar; :termerna i ett ~ mat le duo terminos de un fraction bråka :I facer tumulto/ruito; :(gräla) haber un querela/disputa, querelar, disputar II (lin) macerar bråkdel :fraction, parte bråkig :(besvärlig) enoiose, aggressive, bellicose; :(grälsjuk) querelose, litigante; :(bullersam) ruitose, strepitose, rumorose, clamorose, tumultuose bråkmakare :perturbator, agitator, tormentator, inquietator, querelator bråkstake :perturbator, agitator, tormentator, inquietator bråkstreck :mat signo/barra de fraction bråktal :mat fraction, numero fractionari/fractional brånad :zool calor, ardor brås :~ på haber le character de bråte :I (timmerbråte) (ac)cumulation/accumulamento/amassamento/agglomeration de ligno II (skräp) bric-à-brac fr, antiqualia, cosalia, pacotilia bråttom :ha ~ esser pressate; :vara ~ urger, esser urgente bröa :kul panar, coperir de micas de pan bröd :kul pan; :fig alimento, nutrimento; :baka ~ cocer pan, panificar; :~ och skådespel pan e jocos circense, panem et circenses lat; :en skiva ~ un trencho -sh- de pan; :färskt ~ pan fresc; :förtjäna sitt ~ ganiar su pan/su vita; :hembakat ~ pan facite a casa; :hårt ~ (knäckebröd) knäckebröd sv, pan dur svedese; :mjukt ~ pan tenere; :rostat ~ pan tostate, toast eng toust; :sätta på ~ och vatten mitter a pan e aqua; :ta ~et ur munnen på någon fig prender le pan del bucca de un persona; :vårt dagliga ~ nostre pan quotidian/de cata die brödbagge :zool sitodrepa panicee brödbak :kul panification brödbit :pecia de pan brödburk :cassa pro le/del pan brödbutik :paneteria brödfruktträd :bot artocarpo commun brödföda :mantenentia, sustenentia, sustenimento; :gania-pan, profession que da a viver; :slita för ~n laborar/travaliar pro le pan quotidian brödkaka :pan ronde/rotunde brödkant :crusta de pan brödkavel :rolo de pastisseria brödkniv :cultello a/de pan brödkorg :corbe(tta) a/de pan, paniera brödlös :sin pan; :bättre ~ än rådlös melio sin pan que sin ideas brödrafolk :populo fratre brödraskap :fraternitate brödratvist :querela inter fratres brödrost :tostator (de pan), grillia-pan, tosta-pan brödskiva :trencho -sh- de pan brödskorpa :crusta de pan brödsmula :mica de pan brödspade :pala de panetero brödstycke :pecia de pan brödsäd :bot cereales panificabile brödtext :typ texto principal bröl :zool rugito, mugito, balamento bröla :zool rugir, mugir, balar bröllop :maritage -ad3e, matrimonio, nuptias pl, spo(n)salias pl; :typ syllaba/parola/parte de texto erroneemente componite duo vices, dupletto; :som avser ~ nuptial, epithalamic bröllopsceremoni :ceremonia nuptial, nuptias pl, spo(n)salias pl bröllopsdag :die de nuptias pl bröllopsdikt :epithalamio bröllopsfest :festa nuptial bröllopsgäst :convitato/invitato al nuptias bröllopsgåva :presente de matrimonio/de maritage -ad3e bröllopskläder :vestimentos nuptial bröllopsmarsch :mus marcha -sh- nuptial bröllopsmarskalk :garson de honor bröllopsmiddag :banchetto/repasto nuptial bröllopsnatt :nocte de nuptias bröllopspar :(copula de) spo(n)sos bröllopsresa :viage -ad3e nuptial/de nuptias bröllopssång :canto nuptial/epithalamic, epithalamio bröllopstårta :torta/pastisseria nuptial bröllopsvittne :teste matrimonial bröst :pectore, sino; :anat thorace; :(barm) sino; :(kvinnobröst) mamma, mamilla; :(bröstvårta) tetta; :få ~et biber lacte materne/maternal/de matre; :ge ~et dar le sino/le pectore/le tetta, (al)lactar, (a)tettar, nutrir; :ha ett klent ~ haber un sino/pectore debile/delicate; :slå sig för ~et batter se le pectore; :som avser ~ pectoral, mammari, mamillar; :anat thoracic brösta :I s (på seltyg) corregia subventral II v 1 ~ sig (kråma sig) pavonisar, vangloriar se 2 ~ av mil (avlossa) tirar (un salva) bröstarvinge :herede/hereditario/legatario natural bröstbarn :bebe/baby eng allactate/atettante bröstben :anat sterno bröstbesvär :med oppression de pectore, asthma bröstbild :busto bröstbit :kul pectore bröstbär :bot jujube fr 3y3yb bröstböld :med mastitis bröstcancer :med cancer mammari/pectoral/del pectore/del sino bröstdroppar :med sirop/medicina contra le tusse bröstfena :zool pinna/aletta pectoral bröstficka :tasca interior/de pectore bröstgänges :gå ~ tillväga esser aggressive; :fig ager arbitrarimente bröstharnesk :hist plastron fr plastrå), armatura/cuirasse pro le pectore brösthåla :anat cavitate thoracic/del pectore, thorace bröstkaramell :pastilla pectoral bröstklen :malade de pectore; :med phthisic bröstkorg :anat thorace; :som avser ~ thoracic bröstkörtel :glandula mammari, mamma, mamilla bröstmjölk :lacte materne/maternal/de matre; :föda upp med ~ lactar; :uppfödning med ~ lactation bröstmuskel :anat musculo pectoral bröstmått :mesura del pectore bröstning :arkit parapetto it, balustrada; :mil (bröstvärn) parapetto; :(flyttbart) mantelletto bröstnål :spinula, broche fr bråsh bröstomfång :circumferentia/largessa del pectore, mesura de pectore, perimetro thoracic bröstrem :(på seltyg) corregia subventral bröströntgen :med mammographia bröströntgenbild :med mammogramma bröstsbild :photo pectoral bröstsim :natation de pectore; :(crawl) crawl eng krå:l de pectore bröstsjuk :malade de pectore; :med phthisic bröstskydd :(vid fäktning) plastron fr plastrå) bröstsocker :sucro/saccharo candite, caramello bröststycke :kul pectore; :(i klädedräkt) fichu fr fishy bröstton :tono de pectore; :fig le tono del plus grande conviction bröstuppfödning :lactation bröstvidd :circumferentia/largessa del pectore, mesura de pectore, perimetro thoracic bröstvärn :parapetto it; :(på balkong) balustrada; :mil parapetto; :(flyttbart) mantelletto bröstvårta :anat tetta, mamilla bröståkomma :med oppression de pectore, asthma bröt :(ac)cumulation/accumulamento/amassamento/agglomeration de ligno brötling :bot russola bu :buh; :varken säga ~ eller bä dicer ni buh ni bah/beh bua :critar con disapprobation; :~ ut conspuer, invectivar, insultar bubbel :ebullition bubbelbad :(skumbad) banio de spuma/de scuma bubbelgum :bubble-gum eng bablgam bubbelmaskin :machina que face bullas bubbelpool :bassino/piscina con un machina que face bullas bubbla :I s bulla; :blåsa bubblor sufflar bullas II v facer bullas, (e)bullir; :~ sig facer bullas; :~ upp ebullir bubblande :bullose bubblig :plen de bullas bubon :med bubon bubonpest :med bubon pestose/pestifere, peste bubonic Buchara :Bukhara buckal :I adj buccal II s språk sono buccal buckla :I s (inbuktning) marca de colpo, indentation; :(utbuktning) tubere, protuberantia; :(pokal) cuppa II v ~ sig distorquer se; :~ till causar marcas de colpo bucklig :marcate de colpo(s) buckram :text buckram eng bakröm bud :(anbud) offerta; :(budskap) message -ad3e; :(påbud) commandamento, ordine; :(budbärare) messagero -d3-, inviato, nuncio, currero, heraldo; :(springpojke) garson de cursa; :kortsp annuncio; :fil imperativo; :rel precepto, commandamento; :få ~ om reciper notitias de; :lägga/lämna ett ~ facer un offerta; :skicka ~ till inviar un message a; :stå till ~s esser disponibile; :sända ~ efter facer venir; :tio Guds ~ le Dece Commandamentos, le Decalogo buda :facer venir budbyrå :messageria -d3- budbärare :messagero -d3-, inviato, nuncio, currero, heraldo Buddha :Buddha buddhism :buddhismo buddhist :buddhista buddhistisk :buddhistic, buddhic, buddhista buddhistmunk :monacho buddhista, bonze budget :budget eng bad3it; :lägga fram en ~ presentar un budget; :lägga upp en ~ establir un budget, budgetar bad3-; :som avser ~ budgetari bad3-; :ta upp i ~en budgetar; :överskrida ~en exceder le budget budgetbehandling :tractamento del budget eng bad3it budgetera :budgetar bad3- budgetering :estimation, evalutation, supputation budgetförslag :proposition budgetari bad3-/de budget eng bad3it budgetpolitik :politica budgetari bad3- budgetpost :partita del budget eng bad3it budgetproposition :proposition budgetari bad3-/de budget eng bad3it budgetunderskott :deficit budgetari bad3-/de budget eng bad3it budgetär :budgetari bad3- budgetår :anno/periodo budgetari bad3-, exercitio budgetöverläggning :deliberation super le budget eng bad3it budgetöverskott :excedente/surplus fr syrply de budget eng bad3it budgivning :kortsp annunciamento budkavle :hist pecia de ligno con un appello/message -ad3e (circulate de mano in mano) budo :sport budo jap budoar :boudoir fr budwa:r budord :commandamento; :de tio ~en le Dece Commandamentos, le Decalogo budskap :message -ad3e budskickning :invio de un message -ad3e/de messages budskickningsfirma :messageria -d3- budsändning :invio de un message -ad3e/de messages buff :pulsata buffa :I v pulsar II s mus opera comic, opera buffa it buffas :pulsar buffel :zool bison(te), bufalo, bubalo; :fig bruto; :afrikansk ~ bubalo cafre; :indisk ~ bubalo bubalo; :kaffer~ bubalo cafre; :vatten~ bubalo bubalo buffelaktig :fig impolite, discortese, incivil, inurban, mal educate, crasse, grossier, malgratiose buffelhjord :grege de bufalos/de bison(t)es buffelhud :pelle de bufalo buffelkött :carne bufalin/de bufalo/de bison(te) buffert :tampon, guarda-colpos, paracolpos; :data memoria intermedie, tampon; :kem tampon; :fungera som ~ mellan två personer fig esser le moderator inter duo personas buffertblandning :kem mixtura tampon buffertförråd :stock tampon buffertlager :stock eng tampon/de securitate, tampon buffertlösning :kem solution tampon buffertstat :stato cossinetto/tampon buffertverkan :action/effecto tampon buffertzon :zona tampon/cossinetto bufflig :fig impolite, discortese, incivil, inurban, mal educate, crasse, grossier, malgratiose bufflighet :impolitessa, discortesia, incivilitate, inurbanitate, crassitate, crassitude, grosseria buffra :funger como un tampon/un guarda-colpos/un paracolpos, tamponar; :kem tamponar buffring :kem tamponamento buffé|byffé|buffe|byffe :(el. byffé) (skåp för servis) armario de servicio; :kul buffet fr byfe, credentia; :gående ~ buffet autoservicio; :kall ~ buffet frigide buffévagn|buffevagn :järnv wagon buffet fr byfe buffévärd|buffevärd :buffetero byf- buga :inclinar; :~ sig inclinar se bugg :I mus jitterbug eng d3itöbag; :dansa ~ jitterbugar, dansar jitterbug II microphono occultate (pro ascolta secrete) bugga :1 mus jitterbugar, dansar jitterbug eng d3itöbag 2 ascoltar secretemente (via un microphono occultate) buggning :ascolta secrete (via un microphono occultate) bugning :inclination buk :anat ventre, abdomine, gastro; :~en på en flaska le ventre/pancia de un bottilia; :fylla ~en mangiar -d3- usque al satietate; :som avser ~ ventral, abdominal, pelvic; :tjock ~ pancia bukandning :respiration abdominal Bukarest :Bucarest; :från ~ bucarestese bukbråck :med hernia abdominal bukett :bouquet fr buke bukfena :zool pinna/aletta ventral/abdominal/pelvic bukformig :ventrute, panciute bukfylla :ventrata; :det är bara ~ isto es solo pro dupar le stomacho bukgjord :cingula, cinctura ventral/abdominal; :(på häst) supercingula bukhinna :anat peritoneo bukhinneinflammation :med peritonitis bukhåla :anat abdomine, cavitate abdominal/peritoneal bukig :(tjock) ventrute, panciute, corpulente, ventripotente; :(bukformig) ventrute, panciute buklandning :flyg atterrage -ad3e super le ventre/de ventre bukmuskel :anat musculo abdominal bukolisk :litt bucolic; :~ dikt poema bucolic buksmärtor :med dolores abdominal/ventral, mal de ventre, enteralgia, colica bukspott :fysiol succo pancreatic bukspottkörtel :anat pancreas bukspottkörtelinflammation :med pancreatitis buksvampar :bot (klass) gasteromycetes bukt :(böjning) curva(tura), sinuositate; :(på väg) curva, meandro; :(i flod) meandro; :(havsvik) baia, golfo; :få ~ med maestrar, vincer, resister a bukta :curvar (se); :~ inåt curvar (se) al interior; :~ sig (in)curvar se, serper, serpentar, arcar; :~ utåt protuberar buktalande :ventriloque buktalare :ventriloquo buktaleri :ventriloquia buktig :curve, (in)curvate, sinuose, flexuose; :(slingrande) tortuose, serpentin buktighet :flexuositate, sinuositate, tortuositate buktning :curva, (in)curvatura, sinuositate, tortuositate; :(i flod) meandro; :(på väg) curva, meandro bukvägg :anat pariete abdominal bula :med tubere, tumefaction, protuberantia bulb :anat, bot bulbo; :sjö peso bulbose (al proa de un nave) bulbär :anat, bot bulbar bulgar :bulgaro Bulgarien :Bulgaria bulgarisk :bulgare bulgariska :1 språk bulgaro 2 (kvinna) bulgara buljong :bouillon fr bujå); :klar ~ consommé fr kå)såme buljongtärning :kul cubo/cubetto de bouillon fr bujå) bulk :i ~ in massa bulkfartyg :nave de mercantias de massa bulkfrakt :transporto/transportation de mercantias de massa bulklast :carga de mercantias de massa bulkmedel :med laxativo/purgativo que augmenta le volumine del contento intestinal bulla :I s rel bulla; :samling av påvliga bullor bullario II v ~ upp servir un repasto ric/abundante bulldog :zool bulldog eng buldåg bulldozer :bulldozer eng buldouzö bulle :panetto (molle); :(taxi) taxi buller :ruito, fracasso, strepito, tumulto; :med ~ och bång con ostentation, ostentatiosemente; :störande ~ pollution acustic bullerbekämpning :lucta contra pollution acustic bullerblomster :bot trollio europee bullergräns :limite superior del nivello/volumine sonor acceptabile bullerkälla :origine de pollution acustic bullermätning :registration del pollution acustic bullernivå :nivello del pollution acustic bullersam :ruitose, strepitose, tumultuose bullerskada :damno per pollution acustic bullerskydd :schermo antiruito bullerspöke :poltergeist ty bullersten :(kullesten) petra rotunde/ronde; :(bumling) grande petra, bloco de rocca bullerstörning :pollution acustic bullervall :muro/barriera antiruito bulletin :bulletin; :medicinsk ~ bulletin medic/de sanitate; :person som skriver ~er bulletinero bullig :rotunde, ronde; :(om person) replete, un pauco/poco corpulente bullighet :rotunditate; :(hos person) repletion bullra :facer ruito, strepitar bullrande :ruitose, strepitose, tumultuose bullrig :ruitose, strepitose, tumultuose bulna :med inflar, turge(sc)er, tumer, (in)tumescer bulnad :med inflation, turgiditate, turgescentia, turgor, tumefaction, (in)tumescentia bult :bulon, cavilia bulta :colpar, batter; :~ kraftigt med (om hjärta) palpitar bultborr :forator pro bulones bulthuvud :testa/capite de bulon bultning :battimento; :kraftig ~ med (om hjärta) palpitation bultpistol :pistola pro bulones bultsax :cicorios pl pro beton bulvan :(hemligt ombud) homine de palea; :jakt ave de esca/de appello; :agera som ~ esser un homine de palea bulvanköp :compra de/per un homine de palea bulvanskytte :tiro/chassa sh- con aves de esca/de appello bumerang :boomerang eng bu:möræng bumerangverkan :effecto de un jecto de boomerang eng bu:möræng bumling :grande petra, bloco de rocca bums :immediatemente, instantemente bunden :(ej fri) occupate; :(beroende) ligate, regulamentate, dependente, subjecte a; :(om bok) ligate; :bundet mus legato it; :bundna böcker libros ligate/con copertura dur; :känna sig ~ till någon sentir se emotionalmente ligate a un persona; :vara ~ till vissa villkor esser subjecte a certe conditiones bundenhet :(ofrihet) manco de libertate; :(beroende) dependentia bundsförvant :alliato, confederato bundsförvantskap :alliantia, pacto, (con)fedaration, coalition; :som avser ~ alliate, del alliantia, (con)federal, de coalition bungalow :bungalow eng banggölou bunke :bassinetto bunker :mil fortino, casamata, bunker eng bangkö, blockhaus ty blåkhaus; :sjö carboniera bunkra :sjö prender carbon/carburante; :fig facer provision de/approvisionar se de alimentos; :mangiar -d3- multo bunkring :sjö approvision de carbon/carburante bunkringshamn :porto pro prender carbon/carburante bunsenbrännare :becco de Bunsen bunt :fasce, fascina, fagotto; :(knippe) fasciculo; :hela ~en fig toto(s) bunta :~ ihop ligar/nodar in un fasce/in fasces, fagottar; :fig mitter toto in le mesme sacco buntmakare :pelliciero buntvis :in fasces bur :cavia; :mil arresto; :sport goal eng goul; :få två dagar i ~en mil esser mittite in arresto pro/durante duo dies; sätta i ~ incaviar bura :~ in mitter in arresto/carcere/prision, arrestar, incarcerar, imprisionar burdus :(plump) impolite, discortese, incivil, inurban, mal educate, crasse, grossier, malgratiose; :(brysk) brusc burfågel :ave captive/de cavia burgen :ric burgenhet :ric©hessa burggreve :hist burgrave burggreveskap :hist burgraviato Burgund :Burgundia; :person från ~ burgundio, burgundion burgunder :vino de Burgundia burgundisk :burgundie burk :(av metall) latta; :(av glas) potto; :(ask) pyxide; :(TV) television, televisor Burkina Faso|Burkina|Faso :Burkina Faso burkinier :habitante de Burkina Faso, burkinese burkinsk :de Burkina Faso, burkinese burkinska :(kvinna) burkinesa burkmat :alimentos/nutrimentos in latta, conservas burköl :bira in latta burköppnare :aperi-lattas, aperitor burlesk :I adj burlesc II s litt, mus burlesco burleskeri :stilo burlesc, burlesco Burma :Birmania burman|burmes :(el. burmes) birmano burmansk|burmesisk :(el. burmesisk) birman burmanska|burmesiska :(el. burmesiska) 1 språk birmano 2 (kvinna) birmana burnus :burnus arab burop :crito disapprobatori burr :I interj brr! II s capillos crispe burra :(göra yvig) crispar; :~ upp sig (om fågel) succuter su plumas; :hon ~de in ansiktet i hans tjocka hår illa pressava le facie in le capillos dense de ille burrhårig :con capillos crispe burrig :crispe bursa :anat bursa bursit :med bursitis burskap :hist derecto de citatano, citanitate; :vinna ~ trovar acceptation burspråk :arkit fenestra saliente Burundi :Burundi burundier :habitante de Burundi, burundiano burundisk :de Burundi, burundian burväktare :sport guardiano de goal eng goul, goal-keeper eng goulki:pö bus :(pojkstreck) burla de puero; :(busliv) conducta irrationalmente destructive, vandalismo busa :1 (skoja) facer multe ruito, strepitar; :(om busfrö) facer burlas de pueracio/de puerastro 2 (rusa) precipitar se busaktig :ruitose, tumultuose, strepitose, clamorose, rumorose; :(om busfrö) de pueracio/puerastro buse :persona multo rude/grossier/incivil/inurban, beotio busenkel :multo facile, facilissime busfasoner :manieras rude/grossier/incivil/inurban; :~ som innebär ett ordningsbrott vandalismo busflygning :aviation sin consideration del regulamento de navigation/de traffico aeree busfrö :puerastro, pueracio, scelerato juvene bush :region/terreno con boscage -ad3e/boschetto/arbusteto/brossa; :fig (avlägsen landsbygd) campania isolate bushido :bushido jap bushman :bosciman, homine del boscos busig :ruitose, tumultuose, strepitose, clamorose, rumorose; :(om busfrö) de pueracio/puerastro busighet :conducta irrationalmente destructive; :(från busfrö) burlas de pueracio/de puerastro buska :marcar con arbustos buskablyg :inte vara ~ non esser pusillanime/timide (del toto) buskage :boscage -ad3e, boschetto, arbusteto, brossa buskaktig :arbustive buske :arbusto buskig :de abundante vegetation buskis :teat farce fr fars, slapstick eng slæpstik, pantalonada, arlequinada buskmus :zool sicista betulina lat buskskog :boscage -ad3e, boschetto, arbusteto, brossa buskskvätta :zool saxicola busksnår :boscage -ad3e, boschetto, arbusteto, brossa buskstäpp :steppa arbustive buskteater :farce fr fars, slapstick eng slæpstik, pantalonada, arlequinada buskul :multo drolle/amusante/comic buskviol :bot viola hirsute buskörning :conducta sin consideration del regulamento de traffico/de circulation busliv :conducta irrationalmente destructive; :~ som innebär ordningsbrott vandalismo buss :I s 1 (auto)bus, omnibus; :åka ~ ir in (auto)bus 2 (krigsbuss) battaliator, luctator; :(sjöbuss) lupo de mar 3 (stycke tobak) pecia de tabaco pro masticar II adj vara ~ med någon esser bon amicos III interj ~ på honom! prende/sasi le! bussa :1 (transportera i buss) transportar per (auto)bus; :(åka buss) ir in (auto)bus 2 ~ hunden på någon excitar le can contra un persona bussarong :busseronne, blusa bussbiljett :billet/ticket eng tikit de (auto)bus bussfil :corridor de (auto)bus bussförare :conductor de (auto)bus bussförbindelse :connexion/communication busshållplats :halto de autobus(es) bussig :amabile, affabile, benevole, gentil bussighet :gentilessa busslinje :linea de (auto)bus busspassagerare :passagero -d3- de (auto)bus bussresa :viage -ad3e in (auto)bus bussterminal :station de (auto)buses busstreck :burla de puerastro/de pueracio, mal joco busstur :viage -ad3e in (auto)bus busvissla :sibilar penetrantemente (con adjuta del digitos) busvissling :sibilo penetrante/penetrative/stridente busväder :tempore de canes butan :kem butano butanol :kem butanol butelj :bottilia; :hälla på ~ imbottiliar buteljera :imbottiliar buteljering :imbottiliamento buteljglas :vitro de bottilia/a bottilias buteljgrön :verde bottilia buteljkorg :corbe de bottilias butik :magazin, boteca; :slå igen ~en fig cessar de facer qualcosa, abandonar qualcosa; :stå i ~ laborar/travaliar in un magazin; :öppna ~ aperir un magazin butiksbiträde :empleato de magazin, venditor, commisso butikschef :chef sh- de magazin butiksdisk :banco de vendita butiksflicka :empleata de magazin, venditrice, venditora butiksinnehavare :botechero, commerciante, mercante, negotiante butikskedja :catena de magazines butikskontrollant :functionario de protection (de un magazin) butikslokal :magazin, boteca butiksråtta :fur/robator de magazin(es) butiksstöld :furto/robamento de magazin(es) butikstängning :clausura del magazines butikstängningslag :lege super le horas de apertura/de clausura del magazines butiksägare :botechero, commerciante, mercante, negotiante butler :butler eng batlö, dispensero butter :irritabile, atrabiliari, de mal humor, (essente un) grunnion butterhet :grunnimento, irritabilitate, atrabile, mal humor butterkaka :kul torta con uva sic e multe butyro butylalkohol :kem butanol buxbom :bot buxo buxbomshäck :haga/sepe de buxo by :1 (samhälle) village -ad3e, vico; :indonesisk ~ kampong; :som avser ~ villan 2 (av regn) cadita/cascada de pluvia; :(vindkast) turbo, colpo de vento byalag :(sammanslutning av invånare) association de habitantes; :hist (bysamfällighet) communitate rural/de village -ad3e byallmänning :terreno commun de village -ad3e bybo :villano byffé|byffe :se buffé byfåne :idiota de village -ad3e bygata :strata (principal de un) village -ad3e bygd :region, zona, area; :som avser ~ regional; :staden och omgivande ~ le urbe e le vicinitate; :ute i ~erna in le campania bygdedräkt :costume regional bygdegård :casa regional de reunion/de incontro bygdekrönika :chronica regional bygdekultur :cultura regional bygdemål :lingua regional/vernacular, vernaculo, dialecto, idioma bygdeoriginal :original regional bygderoman :litt roman(ce) regional bygdesemester :forma de vacantias que include allogiamento -d3- in un ferma bygel :arco/circulo de metallo bygelhorn :mus corno (nomine commun de un numero de cupros) bygelhäst :sport cavallo a arcos bygga :(con)struer, edificar, facer, fabricar; :~ en bro construer un ponte; :~ en bro över pontar; :~ ett fågelbo facer/construer un nido, nidificar, annidar; :~ ett hus construer/edificar un casa; :~ in incorporar, incastrar; :~ luftslott facer castellos in le aere; :~ om reconstruer, renovar; :~ på (stödja sig på) basar se super; :~ till adjunger/construer un annexo/un ala, adorsar; :~ upp construer, edificar; :~ ut aggrandir, adder/adjunger un ala; :(utveckla) developpar, disveloppar; :~ över (re)coperir byggarbetare :obrero de constructiones byggarbetsplats :cantier/area de construction, sito del travalios/del labores byggare :edificator byggbar :edificabile bygge :(byggenskap) construction, edification; :(byggnad) edificio, casa, construction byggelement :elemento de construction byggenskap :construction, edification byggfirma :interprisa de constructiones byggförbud :interdiction/prohibition de construer byggföretag :interprisa de constructiones byggherre :edificator byggindustri :industria de constructiones byggkloss :(i bygglåda) cubo; :(byggsten) petra de construction byggkostnad :costos pl de construction bygglåda :cassa/joco de construction(es) byggmaterial :material de construction byggmodul :modulo de construction byggmästare :contractor/interprenditor de constructiones byggnad :(hus) edificio, casa, construction; :(byggenskap) construction, edification; :(struktur) structura, conformation, contextura; :anatomisk ~ conformation anatomic; :en menings ~ le structura de un phrase; :liten ~ edicula; :skelettets ~ le conformation del skeleto; :vara under ~ esser in construction byggnadsarbetare :obrero de constructiones byggnadsentreprenör :contractor/interprenditor de constructiones byggnadsfirma :interprisa de constructiones byggnadsförbud :interdiction/prohibition de construer byggnadsföretag :interprisa de constructiones byggnadsindustri :industria de constructiones byggnadskomplex :insula byggnadskonst :arte de construer, architectonica; :(stil) stilo architectonic, (stilo de) architectura byggnadskreditiv :ekon credito pro le construction/pro constructiones/pro edificationes byggnadslov :licentia/permisso de construction/de construer/de edificar byggnadslån :impresto statal pro construction/renovation de casas byggnadsmaterial :material de construction byggnadsminne :monumento byggnadsnämnd :commission de construction byggnadsplan :plano de construction byggnadsplats :cantier/area de construction, terreno pro constructiones byggnadsprojekt :projecto de construction byggnadsritning :designo/plano de construction byggnadssnickare :carpentero byggnadssten :petra de construction byggnadsstil :architectura, stilo architectonic byggnadsstomme :arkit ossatura byggnadsställning :scafoltage -ad3e, perticage -ad3e (de travalio) byggnadstil :stilo architectonic, (stilo de) architectura byggnadsverk :structura, construction, edificio byggnadsverksamhet :activitate de construction byggnation :activitate de construction byggning :edification, construction, structura byggplats :cantier/area de construction, terreno pro constructiones byggsats :pacchetto de constructiones, kit eng byggsten :petra de construction byggstil :stilo architectonic byggstopp :arresto del construction byggställning :scafoltage -ad3e, perticage -ad3e (de travalio) byggtillstånd :permisso/licentia de construction/de construer/de edificar byggtomt :terreno de construction byggverksamhet :interprisa de constructiones byggår :anno de construction/de fabrication byig :meteor borrascose byk :lavage -ad3e, lavanda, lavatura, lavamento byka :lavar byke :(slödder) plebe, populaceo, gentalia, turba bykning :lavage -ad3e, lavanda, lavatura, lavamento byling :policiero bylsig :sacchesc, troppo ample bylta :~ ihop facer un fardo/fardello/pacco/pacchetto non assortite; :~ på vestir cal(i)demente bylte :fardo/fardello/pacco/pacchetto non assortite byracka :can stratal; :(ej rasren) can bastarde byrett :kem buretta byrå :I (möbel) commoda II bureau fr byro, officio, agentia byråchef :chef sh- de bureau fr byro byrådirektör :empleato principal byråkrat :bureaucrate byrokrate; :iron gratta-papiro byråkrati :bureaucratia byrokratia; :utbredd ~ bureaucratismo byro- byråkratisera :bureaucratisar byro- byråkratisering :bureaucratisation byro- byråkratisk :bureaucratic byro- byrålåda :tiratorio de commoda byråsekreterare :empleato responsabile inferior bysamfällighet :hist communitate rural/de village -ad3e Bysans :Byzantio bysantin|bysantinare :(el. bysantinare) byzantino bysantinsk :byzantin byskvaller :commatrage -ad3e villan/de village -ad3e bysnille :persona/homine astute byst :(barm) busto, sino; :konst busto bystdrottning :femina con un busto opulente bysthållare :sustene-pectore bystmått :mesura del busto bystvidd :largor del busto bystämma :assemblea/reunion de village -ad3e byta :(ersätta med något annat) reimplaciar, substituer; :(utväxla) commutar, (ex)cambiar; :(idka byteshandel) trocar; :(ändra) cambiar, alterar, converter, (trans)mutar, transformar; :~ av relevar, reimplaciar; :~ bil cambiar de auto(mobile); :~ bort intercambiar, permutar, transponer, (ex)cambiar, commutar; :~ frimärken mot stenkulor trocar timbros postal pro marmores; :~ in (ex)cambiar; :(bil) facer reprender; :(genom byteshandel) trocar; :~ ner sig perder in le cambio, facer un mal excambio; :~ olja cambiar le oleo; :~ om (ex)cambiar, intercambiar, (per)mutar, commutar, converter; :(ta på andra kläder) cambiar le vestimentos, mitter altere vestimentos; :~ om fot mil cambiar le passo; :~ plats cambiar de placia; :~ till sig obtener in troco; :~ tonart mus modular; :~ tåg cambiar de traino; :~ upp sig ganiar in le cambio, facer un bon excambio; :~ ut mot reimplaciar per, substituer a/per; :~ åsikt cambiar de opinion; :inte vilja ~ med någon non voler cambiar con un persona byte :I (ersättande) reimplaciamento, substitution; :(genom byteshandel) troco; :(utväxling) excambio, intercambio, commutation; :(förändring) alteration, cambio, cambiamento, modification, transformation, (trans)mutation, conversion; :(rov) preda, captura, butino, rapina, rapimento; :~ av skola cambio de schola; :~ av tändstift reimplaciamento de candela; :fördela ~t repartir/devider le preda/le butino; :göra ett dåligt ~ facer un mal excambio, perder in le cambio; :göra ett gott ~ facer un bon excambio, ganiar in le cambio II data byte eng bait bytesaffär :transaction de excambio bytesavtal :contracto/tractato de excambio bytesbalans :balancia de pagamentos byteshandel :(commercio de) troco; :idka ~ trocar byteslägenhet :appartamento (como objecto) de excambio bytesrätt :(beträffande lägenhet) derecto de excambiar (su appartamento) bytesvara :objecto de excambio byting :infante; :(rackarunge) puerastro, pueracio bytta :barriletto, cupa byxa :se byxor byxbak :posterior/podice/natica de pantalones byxben :gamba de pantalones byxdress :costume con pantalones byxdräkt :costume con pantalones byxficka :tasca de pantalones byxgren :cruce de pantalones byxgördel :cinctura pantalones (elastic) byxis :vara ~ haber un pavor del diabolo byxkjol :gonna pantalones byxklämma :pincia de pantalones byxknapp :button de pantalones byxlinning :bordo de pantalones byxlös :sin pantalones byxor :(långbyxor) pantalones; :(knäbyxor) bracas, calceones, pantalones curte, shorts eng shå:ts; :(underbyxor) calceones byxpress :pressa-pantalones byxslag :reverso de pantalones byxsprund :apertura de pantalones byxspännare :tenditor de pantalones byxångest :ha ~ haber un pavor del diabolo byäldste :hist starosta ry bä :bah, beh; :varken säga bu eller ~ dicer ni buh ni bah/beh bäbis :bebe, baby eng beibi bäck :rivo; :bättre stämma i ~en än i ån prevenir es melior que curar/remediar; :många ~ar små gör en stor å multe parves face un grande, toto adjuta/servi bäckahästen :myt esser demonic in forma/figura de un cavallo bäcken :bassino, cupetta, recipiente; :(litet) bassinetto; :anat pelve, bassino; :geol bassino; :mus cymbalo; :som avser ~ anat pelvic bäckenben :anat osso pelvic bäckenbotten :anat perineo bäckenbrott :med fractura pelvic/del pelve/del bassino bäckenförträngning :med constriction/stenose/stenosis pelvic/del pelve/del bassino bäckenhåla :anat cavitate pelvic bäckenmätare :med pelvimetro bäckenslag :mus colpo de cymbalo bäckenspelare :mus cymbalero, cymbalista bäckforell :zool salmon tructa, tructa salmonate bäckröding :zool ("laxforell") salvelino fontanari, tructa salmonate bädd :(liggplats) lecto; :(underlag för flod/väg) lecto; :(för blommor) plattebanda; :tekn fundamento, fundation, supporto, platteforma; :geol jacimento, strato bädda :preparar le lecto; :~ sin säng facer le lecto; :~ in i filtar inveloppar/inrolar in coperturas; :~ med nya lakan cambiar le drappos del lecto; :~ ner poner in lecto; :~ upp facer le lecto; :~ ur sängen disfacer le lecto; :det är ~t för succé fig successo garantite bäddbar :que pote servir de lecto bäddjacka :jachetta de lecto bäddsoffa :banco de reposo, sofa lecto bägare :cuppa; :(liten) cuppella; :(kalk) calice; :bot calice; :sport cuppa; :lidandets ~ le calice del dolor; :svinga en ~ biber un bicario/un vitro bägarformig :in forma de cuppa; :biol cotyloide; :bot caliciforme bägarlavar :bot (släkte) cladonia bägge :adj ambe, pron ambes, tote (le) duo; :Bägge Sicilierna le Ambe Sicilias bälg :folle, suffletto bälga :~ i sig biber multo rapidemente, trincar bälgkamera :camera plicabile bälgvante :miton bälta :zool armadillo; :jätte~ priodonte bältdjur :zool armadillo bälte :(livrem) cinctura; :(i bil) cinctura de auto(mobile); :geogr zona; :geol strato; :mil cincturon; :få svart ~ sport obtener banda nigre; :Orions ~ astron le cinctura/cincturon de Orion; slag under ~t sport colpo basse/sub le cinctura bältesplikt :(i bil) obligation de usar cinctura de auto(mobile) bältespännare :hist tenditor de cinctura bältros :med herpete zoster, erysipela, foco de Sancte Antonio, rosa bända :fortiar; :~ loss distachar -sh- bändning :fortiamento, distachamento -sh- bändsel|bänsel :(el. bänsel) sjö corda a/pro ligar ammarra bängel :grossiero, mal educato bängelaktig :grossier bänk :(sittmöbel) banco; :(i skola) banco de schola; :(arbetsbord) banco de labor; :trädg lecto cal(i)de; :teat fila, rango; :få sitta på ~en sport esser de reserva; :sitta på första ~en teat esser/seder in le prime fila/rango bänka :~ sig mitter se a seder, seder se bänkkamrat :vara ~ med någon (i dubbelbänk) seder in le mesme banco que un persona; :(i enmansbänk) seder al latere de un persona bänkpress :sport levamento de pesos/halterophilia jacente super un banco bänkrad :fila, rango bänkspis :apparato de coction simplice con furno (a mitter super le banco de labor) bänsel :se bändsel bär :bot bacca; :plocka ~ colliger baccas; :vara lika som två bär resimilar se como duo guttas de aqua bära :(vara lastad med) portar; :(stötta) (sup)portar, appoiar, sustener; :(uthärda) supportar, tolerar, suffrer; :(vara klädd i) portar, vestir; :(alstra) portar, gestar; :~ ansvaret portar le responsabilitate; :~ av (bära i väg) partir, discampar; :sjö pulsar de; :~ bort portar via; :~ emot esser odiose/repugnante, repugnar, disagradar, displacer, disgustar; :~ klänning vestir un roba; :~ fram apportar, presentar, passar; :~ glasögon portar berillos; :~ hän finir (mal); :~ in portar a intra, apportar, introducer; :~ kostnaden portar le costos pl; :~ med sig apportar; :~ ner portar a basso; :~ omkring circular con qualcosa; :~ sig valer le pena; :~ nedför (om väg) descender; :~ sig åt (gå till väga) facer; :(uppföra sig) comportar se, conducer se; :~ sitt kors portar su cruce; ~ sorg portar lucto; :~ upp portar a supra; :(stödja) appoiar, supportar, sustener; :~ uppför (om väg) ascender, montar; :~ ut post distribuer le letteras/litteras; :~ utför (om väg) descender; :fig declinar, deperir, periclitar; ~ vapen portar un arma; ~ vittnesbörd om testificar de, attestar; :det bar sig inte bättre än att han infortunatemente ille; :det bär mig emot il me repugna/disagrada; :detta är mer än jag kan ~ isto es plus que io pote supportar/tolerar/suffrer; :han bar av mot kajen med båtshaken ille pulsava del quai fr kä con le gaffa; :när bär det av/iväg? quando es le partita?, quando parti tu/vos?; :vi kunde ana vartåt det bar hän nos poteva imaginar le fin/le resultato bärande :portative; :(stödjande) sustenente; :den ~ idén le idea directive; :den ~ tanken le pensata essential; :en ~ mur un muro sustenente bärare :portator bärbar :portabile, portative bärbjälke :arkit trabe/trave portante, supporto bärbuske :arbusto a baccas bärfattig :povre in baccas bärfis :zool dolycoris baccarum lat bärfisartad :~e insekter zool (grupp) heteroptera bärfrekvens :radio frequentia de un unda portator bärförmåga :tekn fortia portative, capacitate de carga; :sjö tonnage -ad3e bärga :(rädda) salvar, mitter/poner in un loco secur; :sjö salvar, recuperar; :lantbr recolliger, recoltar, portar a in le granario; :~ bilen remolcar le auto(mobile); :~ ett vrak recuperar un nave naufragate; :~ seglen abassar le velas; :~ sig (ge sig till tåls) haber patientia (con); :(behärska sig) controlar se, dominar se, maestrar se; :(reda sig) arrangiar -d3- se; :~ skörden recolliger le recolta, recoltar; :inte kunna ~ sig för non poter minus que, non poter abstiner se de bärgare :sjö recuperator de naves bärgarlön :sjö costos/precio de salvamento/de recuperation bärgning :(av bil) remolcage -ad3e; :(levebröd) mantenentia, subsistentia, sustentamento; :sjö salvamento, recuperation; :lantbr recolta bärgningsbil :camion grue bärhandtag :ansa bärig :ekon lucrative, remunerative, remuneratori, productive, profitabile, beneficiari, rentabile, avantagiose -d3-; :tekn que ha un bon fortia portative/capacitate de carga; :sjö que prende un bon tonnage -ad3e bärighet :tekn fortia portative, capacitate de carga; :sjö tonnage -ad3e bäring :sjö position con relation al direction del bussola/del compasso bärkartong :carton a/de baccas bärkasse :sacchetto, bag eng bæg bärkorg :corbe a/de baccas bärkraft :tekn fortia portative, capacitate de carga; :sjö tonnage -ad3e bärkraftig :ekon lucrative, remunerative, remuneratori, avantagiose -d3-, rentabile, productive, profitabile, beneficiari; :tekn que ha un bon fortia portative/bon capacitate de carga; :sjö que prende un bon tonnage -ad3e bärlager :(i väg) terrapleno bärmes :armatura de/pro rucksack/sacco de dorso bärnsten :ambra (jalne), succino bärnstensgul :jalne ambra bärnstenssyra :kem acido succinic bärnstenssyresalt :kem succinato bärplan :superficie portante/de appoio; :flyg plano/superficie sustentatori/de sustentation bärplansbåt :hydroplano, hydrofoil bärplockare :collector de baccas bärrem :corregia portatori bärs :bira bärsa :bottilia de bira bärskörd :recolta de baccas bärstol :lectiera; :(orientalisk) palanquin bärsärk :hist guerrero delirante/phrenetic bärsärkagång :gå ~ currer/facer amok bärsärkaraseri :ira/rabie/furor/cholera delirante/phrenetic bärvidd :portata, importantia, effecto bärvåg :radio unda portator bäst :I adv le plus ben, le melio; :~ som det var subitemente; :den ~ betalda anställningen le empleo le melio pagate II adj le melior, le plus bon, optime, optimal; :~a vän car amico; :Bästa vän! Car amico!; :det ~a le optimo; :göra sitt ~a facer lo possibile; :min ~a vän mi melior amico bästis :melior amico bästsäljare :best-seller eng bestselö bättra :(a)meliorar, corriger; :~ på (a)meliorar, reparar, rectificar, remediar, retoccar; :~ sig corriger se, (a)meliorar se, emendar se; :~ sitt leverne corriger su vita bättre :I adj melior, plus bon, superior; :(friskare) sanate; :göra ~ emendar, (a)meliorar; :göra en sjuk ~ sanar/curar un malado; :mot ~ vetande contra tote logica, malgrado toto II adv melio, plus ben; :~ sent än aldrig melio tarde que nunquam; :dess ~ tanto melio; :det hände sig inte ~ än att han infortunatemente ille; :så mycket ~ tanto melio bättring :(förbättring) (a)melioration, correction, emendamento; :med (tillfrisknande) convalescentia, restab(i)limento; :lova bot och ~ promitter emendar se bättringsväg :vara på ~en esser in convalescentia bäva :fremer, tremer, tremular, trepidar; :~ av ängslan tremer/tremular/trepidar de pavor bävan :fremito, tremulamento, tremulation, trepidation; :med ~ i rösten con voce tremule bävande :tremule, tremulante, trepide; :med ~ stämma con voce tremule bäver :zool castor bävergäll :castoreo bävernylon :text nylon castor bäverpäls :pellicia de castor/de nutria bäverråtta :zool myopotamo, nutria bäverråtteskinn :nutria bäverskinn :(pelle de) castor, nutria båda :I s (skär) scolio, rocca submarin II v (förutsäga) annunciar; :~ upp hjälp mobilisar adjuta/succurso/auxilio; :det ~r inte gott isto promitte/presagi nihil de bon, isto es de mal augurio III adj ambe, pron ambes, tote (le) duo; :~ bröderna ambe le fratres; :~ två tote (le) duo, ambes; :från ~ hållen de ambe lateres; :i ~ fallen in ambe casos; :i ~s vårt intresse in le interesse de nos ambes bådadera :ambes, tote (le) duo både ... och|både|... :e... e, tanto (ben)... como (etiam), assi... como båg :mendacio, mentita båga :(ljuga) mentir; :(bluffa) bluffar blaf-; :(fuska) fraudar bågbro :ponte de/a arco(s)/de/a arcada(s) båge :(kurva) curva(tura); :(pilbåge) arco; :(motorcykel) moto®cyclo, motocycletta; :(glasögonbåge) montatura; :arkit arco, volta, arcada; :mus ligatura; :förse med bågar arkit arcar; :leka med pil och ~ jocar al arco e sagitta(s); :spänna ~n för högt fig haber troppo grande ambitiones; :spänna en ~ tender un arco bågfenor :zool (ordning) amiformes bågfil :serra de/a arco bågformig :in forma de arco, arcate, curviforme, circumflexe bågfönster :arkit fenestra arcate/a arco/in forma de arco båggång :arkit arcada; :anat conducto auditori bågig :in forma de arco, arcate, curviforme, circumflexe båglampa :lampa a/de arco, arco voltaic båglinje :linea curve, curva bågljus :lumine/luce a arco bågna :curvar se, plicar se, flecter se bågsekund :mat secunda (1/3600 grado de un angulo) bågskott :colpo/tiro de arco bågskytt :tirator al arco, archero, flechator -sh-; :hist sagittario; :Bågskytten astron Sagittario bågskytte :tiro con le/al arco bågspann :arkit tension/voltage -ad3e de un arco bågsträng :corda de arco bågsvetsning :soldage -ad3e a arco voltaic bågsåg :serra a arco bågvalv :volta arcate; :bygga ~ voltar båk :sjö fanal bål :I 1 anat trunco, torso 2 (skål för dryck) cuppa, scutella; :kul vino blanc condite/aromatisate/mixte con fructos (e aqua gasose) II (stor eld i det fria) (grande) foco; :(likbål) pyra; :bli dömd att brännas på ~ esser condemnate/sententiate al pyra båld :hardite, audaciose bålgeting :zool (vespa) crabro bålmuskulatur :musculatura/musculos del trunco/torso bålrullning :exercitio del trunco/torso bålverk :mil bastion, fortalessa, forte bång :med buller och ~ con ostentation, ostentatiosemente bångstyrig :immaneabile, intractabile bångstyrighet :intractabilitate bår :lectiera; :(likbår) feretro bårbärare :(sjukvårdare) portator de lectiera; :(vid begravning) portator de feretro bård :orlo, bordo, bordatura; :(av fransar) frangia -d3-, frangiatura -d3- bårhus :deposito mortuari/de cadaveres, obitorio, morgue fr mårg bårlärka :femina qui canta a funeres bårtäcke :drappo mortuari bås :(i stall) box, stalla; :sport banco de penalitate båt :barca, nave; :(mindre) navetta, batello, chalupa sh-, imbarcation, lancha -sh-; :ge någon på ~en fig dar le congedo a/congedar un persona; :ge något på ~en fig renunciar a/abandonar un cosa; :gå i ~arna ir/montar a bordo, imbarcar se; :resa med ~ viagiar -d3- per nave; :ro ~en i land fig terminar un travalio/un labor; :sitta i samma ~ fig esser in le mesme banio/in le mesme situation; :sjösätta en ~ lancear un nave båta :1 (gagna) esser utile (a), servir (a), profitar (a) 2 (fara/frakta med båt) ir/transportar/trafficar per barca båtben :ha ~ (tåla sjön) esser un bon marinero båtbesättning :equipage -ad3e båtbrygga :ponte de barcas båtburen :transportate per barca/per nave båtbyggare :constructor de barcas båtbyggeri :construction de barcas båtbyte :transbordo båtflyktingar :boat people eng pi:pl båtfolk :proprietarios de barcas de recreation båtformig :in forma de un barca båtfärd :viage -ad3e in un barca båtgrav :arkeol tumba ubi le morto es interrate in un barca båthamn :porto båthus :remissa pro le barcas/le lanchas -sh- båtlast :barcata båtledes :per barca, per nave, per mar båtlängd :longor de barca‚ vinna med en halv ~ ganiar de un medie longor båtmotor :motor de barca båtmässa :exposition de barcas båtmössa :bonetto militar båtnad :avantage -ad3e, beneficio, utilitate båtolycka :catastrophe maritime båtplats :loco de ammarrage -ad3e/de ancorage -ad3e båtresa :viage -ad3e in un nave/in un barca båtshake :croc de abordage -ad3e, gaffa båtskatt :imposto super barcas båtskorv :vetule barca båtskrov :carcassa de barca/de nave, casco; :(under vattenlinjen) carina båtsman :(på handelsfartyg) marinero principal; :mil marinero båtsmansstol :sedia/planca de marinero båtstäv :proa båttur :excursion/viage -ad3e in un barca båtutflykt :excursion in un nave/barca båtuthyrare :locator de barcas båtuthyrning :location de barcas båtvarv :cantier naval båtvett :bon maniera a bordo béchamelsås|bechamelsås :kul sauce fr så:s béchamel fr beshamäl böckling :kul haringo fumate bödel :carnifice, executor bödelsdräng :assistente del carnifice bödelsyxa :hacha -sh- de carnifice bög :homophilo, homosexual bögbar :bar eng ba: pro homosexuales böhmare :bohemiano Böhmen :Bohemia böhmisk :bohemian, de Bohemia; :~ kristall crystallo de Bohemia böj :curva(tura), sinuositate böja :(in)flecter, inclinar, plicar, (in)curvar, circumflecter; :språk (adjektiv och substantiv) declinar; :(adjektiv och adverb vid jämförelse) comparar; :(verb) conjugar, (in)flecter; :fys (om ljusstråle) diffractar, diffranger; :~ av deflecter, facer un curva, girar, tornar; :~ ett verb conjugar un verbo; :~ knä plicar le geniculos, genicular; :~ omkring circumflecter; :~ på huvudet inclinar/bassar le testa/le capite; :~ sig bassar se, inclinar se; :curvar se; :(ge efter) ceder, succumber, plicar se, capitular; :~ tillbaka reclinar, retroflecter, recurvar böjare :anat (musculo) flexor böjbar :flexibile, plicabile, plicante, elastic, molle; :(om metall) malleabile, ductile; :fig flexibile, malleabile, docile; :språk conjugabile, declinabile böjbarhet :flexibilitate, plicabilitate, elasticitate, mollessa; :(hos metall) malleabilitate, ductibilitate; :fig flexibilitate, malleabilitate, docilitate böjd :curve; :(benägen) inclinate, disposite, propense, proclive, pron; :~ i skarp vinkel geniculate; :vara ~ att esser inclinate/propense a, inclinar a böjelse :inclination, tendentia, propension, (pre)disposition, proclivitate, pronitate böjhållfasthet :resistentia al flexion böjlig :flexibile, plicabile, plicante, elastic, molle; :(om metall) malleabile, ductile; :fig flexibile, malleabile, docile böjlighet :flexibilitate, plicabilitate, elasticitate, mollessa; :(hos metall) malleabilitate, ductibilitate; :fig flexibilitate, malleabilitate, docilitate böjmuskel :anat (musculo) flexor böjning :(in)flexion, inclination, incurvation, incurvatura; :fys (av ljusstråle) diffraction, inflexion; :språk (av adjektiv och substantiv) declination; :(jämförande av adjektiv och adverb) comparation; :(av verb) conjugation, (in)flexion; :oregelbunden ~ språk heteroclito; :med oregelbunden ~ språk heteroclite; :som avser ~ språk conjugational, (in)flexional böjningsform :språk inflexion böjningsgrad :språk grado de comparation böjningsmönster :språk paradigma böjningsändelse :språk morphema, desinentia flexional böjveck :anat plica de flexion bök :(oreda) disordine, farragine; :(besvär) embarasso, incommoditate böka :(om svin) (ex)cavar bökig :disordinate, farraginose; :(besvärlig) embarassose, complicate böl :mugito; :(gråt) plorar/lacrimation in alte voce böla :mugir; :(gråta) plorar/lacrimar in alte voce böld :med furunculo, clavo, tubere, abscesso; :(brandböld) anthrace; :(pestböld) bubon; :(spikböld) carbunculo böldpest :med peste bubonic böldsjukdom :med furunculose, furunculosis bölja :I v undular, undear, fluctuar; :röra sig i böljor fluctuar II s unda; :på ~n den blå in le blau mar böljande :undula(n)te, undulatori, und(ul)ose; :~ hår capillos undulante/und(ul)ate; :en ~ linje un linea undulose/undulante; :ett ~ landskap un terreno undulose/undulate/accidentate böljegång :undulation, fluctuation böljesvall :(bränning) resacca bön :(anhållan) petition, requesta, demanda; :(ödmjuk) supplica, supplication, imploration, deprecation, obsecration, adjuration, prece, precaria; :rel prece, precaria, oration; :avslå en ~ refusar un demanda/un petition/un requesta; :be en ~ dicer/recitar un precaria/un oration; :bevilja en ~ acceder a/exaudir un petition/un demanda/un requesta; :Herrens ~ le patrenostre, le Pater Noster lat böna :I s 1 bot faba; :(haricot vert) phaseolo; :blomster~ phaseolo coccineus lat; :bryt~ phaseolo tenere; :kaffe~ grano de caffe; :kakao~ faba de cacao; :kryp~ phaseolo repente; :rosen~ phaseolo coccineus lat; :trädgårds~ phaseolo vulgar 2 (flicka) puera, juvena II v implorar, supplicar, conjurar bönbok :rel libro de precarias/de orationes, breviario böndag :rel die de orationes/precarios public bönekvarn :rel molino a precarias böneman :hist intercessor bönematta :rel parve tapete/carpetta de orationes/de precarias bönemöte :rel assemblea de oratorio/de precaria bönerem :rel phylacterio böneskrift :petition, requesta, memorial; :(ödmjuk) supplica bönestund :(i kloster) hora canonic böneutropare :muezzin muetsin bönevecka :rel Septimana del rogationes bönfalla :implorar, conjurar, supplicar, peter; :~ någon om hjälp implorar le adjuta de un persona; :~ någon om nåd peter clementia a un persona; :person som bönfaller implorator bönfallande :implorante, supplicante bönformig :reniforme böngrodd :bot germine de soya bönhas :obrero/laborator/travaliator clandestin/nigre; :fig dilettante bönhus :rel loco de oratorio, casa de precaria, oratorio, cappella bönhöra :exaudir un precaria bönhörelse :exaudimento de precaria bönkaffe :caffe pur/in granos bönpall :faldistorio; :(på motorcykel) sede posterior/de detra, buddy-seat eng badisi:t bönsal :sala de precarias, aula bönskida :bot siliqua, silica bönsyrsa :zool mante; :bönsyrsor (familj) mantidas; :europeisk ~ mante religiose bönsöndagen :le Dominica de Precaria (le quinte dominica post Pascha) böra :deber börd :nascentia, origine, extraction, descendentia, condition, lineage -ad3e, stirpe; :(härkomst) provenientia; :av adlig ~ de nascentia nobile; :av fransk ~ de origine francese; :av förnäm ~ de nascentia illustre; :av ringa ~ de basse origine/extraction/nascentia börda :(last) carga, fardello, peso; :(förpliktelse) carga, responsabilitate, onere, onerositate, obligation, incumbentia; :befria någon från en ~ liberar un persona de un carga, discargar un persona; :digna under ~n succumber sub le peso bördig :1 (fruktbar) fertile, fecunde, productive, ferace; :göra ~ fertilisar 2 (härstammande) nascite, originari; :vara ~ descender bördighet :fertilitate, fecunditate, feracitate bördsadel :nobilitate de nascentia bördsstolt :orgoliose de su nascentia illustre/nobile börja :comenciar, principiar, initiar, inciper, inceptar, inchoar; :~ en karriär imbraciar/comenciar un carriera; :~ en process inchoar un processo; :~ om recomenciar, reprender; :~ på en bok comenciar un libro; :till att ~ med initialmente början :comenci(ament)o, principio, initio, inception, inchoation; :(ursprung) comenci(ament)o, principio, origine, genese, genesis, nascentia; :från ~ ab le principio, ab ovo lat; :första ~ le prime comencio; :i ~ al comencio/principio, initialmente; :i ~ av boken al comencio/principio del libro; :med ~ från a partir de; :till en ~ initialmente börjare :comenciante, comenciator, principiante, novicio, debutante börs :I (portmonnä) porta-moneta, bursa; :stoppa ner i ~en imbursar; :ta fram sin ~ tirar su bursa; :öppna ~en aperir le bursa II hand bursa; :svarta ~en le mercato nigre börsaffär :hand operation/transaction de bursa; :göra ~er agiotar -d3- börsdag :hand die de bursa börsfall :hand cadita del bursa, crac börsförlust :hand perdita de bursa börshus :hand bursa börsintroducera :hand introducer al bursa börsjobbare :hand speculator de bursa, agiotator -d3- börsklipp :hand bon transaction rapide de bursa börskommentar :hand commentario de bursa börskrasch :hand cadita del bursa, crac börskurs :hand curso del bursa börslista :hand bulletin de bursa börslyft :hand animation de bursa börsmäklare :hand agente de bursa börsnotering :hand quota/quotation de bursa börsrapport :hand bulletin de bursa börsspekulant :hand speculator de bursa, agiotator -d3- börsspekulation :hand speculation de bursa, agiotage ad3åtad3e börstransaktion :hand operation/transaction de bursa börsvinst :ganio/profito de bursa börsvärde :hand valor de bursa bössa :(skrin) cassa (de latta), pyxide; :(gevär) fusil, carabina; :ladda ~n cargar le fusil bösshåll :inom ~ intra un portata de fusil bössinsamling :collecta, questa, quesita bösskolv :calce de fusil bösskott :colpo/tiro de fusil bössmynning :bucca de fusil bösspipa :cannon de fusil böta :(betala böter) pagar un mulcta; :fig expiar, pagar; :~ för ett brott expiar/pagar un crimine; :~ för något med sitt liv pagar con su vita pro un cosa; :det ska han få ~ för ille me lo pagara böter :mulcta, pena pecuniari; :betala ~ pagar un mulcta; :utdöma ~ infliger/imponer/dar un mulcta, mulctar; :åka på ~ incurrer un mulcta, esser mulctate bötesbelopp :amonta de mulcta bötesbelägga :imponer/dar un mulcta, mulctar bötesbeläggning :imposition de un mulcta böteslapp :papiro de mulcta bötesstraff :mulcta bötfälla :condemnar a un mulcta bötfällning :condemnation a un mulcta böveln :för ~! damnate!, (pro) diabolo!; :tusan bövlar! damnate!, diabolo!